The Five Ways To Court A Winchester
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de thejigsawtimess] Gabriel en a assez que Sam l'ignore et il suspecte que Castiel a le même problème avec Dean. Ensemble, ils sont certains d'être capables de concocter un plan brillant pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. [Destiel & Sabriel]
1. La 1e façon de courtiser un Winchester-1

**.**

 **The Five Ways To Court A Winchester**

(Les cinq façons de courtiser un Winchester)

 **.**

 **Auteur :** thejigsawtimess (/u/4021127/thejigsawtimess)

 **Lien vers la fic en vo :** /s/8934263/1/The-Five-Ways-To-Court-A-Winchester

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Disclaimer :** _Supernatural_ est à Eric Kripke et à CW, et je ne suis que la traductrice

 **Résumé :** Gabriel en a assez que Sam l'ignore et il suspecte que Castiel a le même problème avec Dean. Ensemble, ils sont certains d'être capables de concocter un plan brillant pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

 **NdA** : Se passe tout de suite après l'épisode 8 de la saison 5 ( _Changing_ _Channels_ ).  
C'est un Destiel ET un Sabriel, alors soyez prêt(es) à lire autant de ces deux pairings :)

Ce concept n'est pas à prendre trop sérieusement, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 **NdT** : Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une fic qui en fera 16 au total (soit environ 47000 mots). Un grand merci à **thejigsawtimess** qui m'a permis de traduire sa fic ! Comme d'hab', les liens vers son profil et vers la fic en anglais sont dans mes favoris ;)

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : La première façon de courtiser un Winchester (I)**

 **.**

Gabriel serra les dents, ses quatre magnifiques ailes fendant l'air sombre alors qu'il se dématérialisait du plan terrestre. Ce sentiment qui le consumait était des plus exaspérants et envoyait de la chaleur dans tout son être, obscurcissant ses moindres pensées. Il sentait la poussée familière de la barrière qui séparait la Terre et le Paradis glisser sur ses ailes et, sans bruit – pour ne pas alerter les Séraphins qui gardaient les portes du Jardin – il se laissa glisser dans un petit passage invisible à tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Alors que Gabriel avançait aussi silencieusement que possible dans ce passage sombre et étroit, une pensée le consumait, une pensée dont l'intensité rhétorique consumait toutes ses actions :

 _Pourquoi Sam Winchester ne m'apprécie-t-il pas ?!_

* * *

Gabriel savait que, d'un certain point de vue, il était pathétique. Mais beaucoup d'autres points de vue affirmaient que Sam Winchester était drôle, et intelligent, et… okay, _sexy_. Et c'étaient de très bons arguments. Il avait échoué une fois de plus à attirer l'attention du jeune Winchester ; le gamin ne lui avait adressé qu'un mot ou deux durant toute cette expérience 'enfermé dans la télé', qui avait été ardue et angéliquement épuisante. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas bien ? Sam ne semblait jamais amusé par ce que Gabriel faisait apparaître, et il avait témoigné une attention particulière à Sam, là !

 _Allez, mec, le casse-noisettes… l'herpès génital… ça ne montre pas que je fais une minuscule fixation sur quelque chose ?_ pensa Gabriel, énervé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si ses grands frères avaient décidé d'essayer de détruire le monde avec une autre de leurs disputes hystériques et déchaînées, non ? Et puis, quand il avait présenté la vérité sur ce combat final à Sam et Dean, dans un petit paquet amusant, fun et entouré d'un ruban, soudainement c'était _lui_ le méchant !

Gabriel atteignit la fin du passage et commença à ralentir, les ailes battant de moins en moins vite. Il vit l'ouverture devant lui et il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours ouverte et que personne ne la gardait, même après tout ce temps. Il s'approcha et passa à travers le trou. Il se redressa rapidement et prit un moment pour ouvrir ses glorieuses ailes. Ce Dean l'avait engueulé avec soin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était _obligé_ de supporter leurs conneries. S'il avait été un autre, Dean Winchester serait en train de subir une farce hilarante et mortelle, mais – uniquement parce que Gabriel savait, pour l'avoir constatée lui-même, ce que serait la réaction de Sam à la mort de Dean (celle avec les yeux de chien battu) – il laisserait cet idiot tranquille.

Des siècles auparavant, voire même plus, Gabriel avait créé plusieurs 'issues de secours' au Jardin Céleste. Il avait fait des farces bien avant d'être désigné sous le titre de Trickster, bien que peu de gens le sachent, et même si Gabriel avait apprécié pendant des centaines d'années de pouvoir 'faire le mur' quand il le voulait sans que ses frères ne le sachent, avec le temps, la plupart de ces passages secrets avaient été scellés. Gabriel ne s'en inquiétait pas. Même lui pouvait voir que c'était dangereux d'avoir des passages non surveillés qui menaient au Paradis – et si des Démons les découvraient ? Peu probable, mais possible en théorie – et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Michael ou Raphael avait réussi à tous les trouver. Ainsi, après sa dernière rencontre avec les Winchester, Gabriel put s'introduire dans ce qui avait été sa maison, juste après qu'ils l'aient capturé dans un feu sacré et qu'ils aient tiré de lui la moindre goutte d'information et de dignité qui lui restait.

Il regarda autour de lui, curieux. Le passage l'avait mené au milieu de sa cachette personnelle, qu'il avait trouvée quand il était encore un membre privilégié des 'Joyeux Compagnons' archangéliques. Techniquement, cet endroit n'était sur aucune carte et avait été soigneusement aménagé pour que ses grands frères effrayants ne le remarquent durant l'une de leurs errances soi-disant guidées par Dieu. Il l'avait conçu lui-même, évidemment – un jardin, circulaire, entouré de grands arbres verts et touffus qui l'isolait des paradis des défunts autour de lui. Gabriel s'y retirait lorsque ses frères se battaient, et ils le faisaient souvent ; lui, il refusait de s'impliquer ou de choisir un camp. Parfois, ils le cherchaient et Gabriel les entendait crier son nom (dans sa forme originelle, en Enochien) – même si le son ébranlait les oreilles fragiles des âmes qui reposaient tranquillement dans leurs paradis – mais il ne répondait jamais.

Gabriel regarda ce à quoi ressemblait à sa cachette maintenant, avec ses brins d'herbes couverts de rosée. Il se souvenait s'être assis là pendant des heures, en imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être une vie ailleurs. Mais cela aurait signifié être déchu, pensait-il alors, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, et il ne voulait pas être déchu.

« Gabriel. »

Gabriel se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, et en un clin d'œil sa grâce courut comme de l'argent liquide sur son avant-bras pour se rassembler dans sa paume en prenant la forme de la lame froide de sa dague d'Archange. Il assimila le trenchcoat, l'expression lasse, la jeunesse pure et innocente dans ces deux yeux bleus brillants.

« Castiel ? » La prise de Gabriel sur sa lame se relâcha légèrement, et sa tête se pencha – une réaction involontaire. « Comment…

— Je t'admirais beaucoup lorsque nous étions tous deux au Paradis, Gabriel. Je t'ai suivi ici une fois, à l'époque où… » La voix de Castiel mourut ; il ne voulait pas parler d'une époque qui était si profondément enracinée dans le passé que c'était physiquement douloureux d'y penser. Les lèvres de Gabriel se plissèrent en une ligne droite et fine. « Je viens ici, parfois. C'est calme, ici. Paisible.

— Privé », grommela Gabriel en rangeant sa lame. Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, mais il sentit qu'il n'y avait pas de vrai venin dans les mots de Gabriel. Il était flatté de l'admiration de Castiel. Il était une créature orgueilleuse, après tout.

Quelques instants de silence passèrent entre eux, hésitant sur la limite entre amical et gênant. Gabriel soupira puis claqua des doigts. Un banc en bois apparut au centre du jardin ; le bois était de l'acajou riche, entouré de fer noir, courbe et tordu. Gabriel s'y vautra, le visage sombre.

« Dieu que ces sales gosses sont _énervants_ », geignit Gabriel en s'adossant au banc, les yeux fermés.

Castiel hésita un instant, gêné. Puis il soupira et sembla laisser tomber toutes ses barrières en même temps que sa posture rigide. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il s'assit à côté de son frère sur le banc, toujours droit – mais au moins il ne ressemblait plus à un robot.

« Ils peuvent parfois être pénibles, je le concède », acquiesça Castiel, et Gabriel ouvrit un œil pour le regarder, choqué.

« Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec moi, petit frère ? Toi, qui baise le sol que foule l'aîné de ces abrutis ? » Gabriel feignait la surprise, bouche bée et une main s'agitant près de son cœur. Castiel lui lança un regard noir.

« Dean Winchester est beaucoup de choses. Loyal, moral, droit, courageux…

— Mignon, sexy, beau gosse ? l'interrompit Gabriel qui souriait maintenant en écoutant la liste des qualités de Dean.

— … _Aimant_ , corrigea Castiel avec un autre regard noir. Mais il est aussi têtu, avec une tendance à l'autodépréciation, et, oui, il est parfois très énervant.

— Hum », dit Gabriel, les bras écartés sur le dos du banc. Il regarda son stoïque petit frère avec curiosité, l'observant avec un intérêt renouvelé. Castiel semblait être de plus irritable sous ce regard, et il répliqua,

« Quoi ?

— Tu l'âaimes ! » chanta Gabriel, ravi de sa découverte.

Castiel rougit immédiatement et il se figea, à nouveau droit comme un piquet. Une erreur de débutant, qui trahissait sa jeunesse et son inexpérience. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Gabriel sourit et se dandina pour se rapprocher du jeune ange, de nouvelles idées fourmillant déjà dans son esprit avec cette nouvelle information. « Oh, je pense que si. On t'a dit d'empoigner ce joli garçon et de le hisser hors du feu, mais il t'a fait de l'effet, n'est-ce pas ? » Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'agita, gêné, pour essayer de s'éloigner de Gabriel qui envahissait à présent le peu d'espace personnel qu'il avait pu avoir. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as été un peu trop avide ? Tu as guéri ses bosses et ses écorchures et tu as laissé une petite marque sur ce joli petit lot que tu as remonté tout seul ? »

Gabriel plaisantait à moitié, mais Castiel fut immédiatement sur la défensive. « Ce n'est pas ça ! La marque que j'ai laissée sur Dean était un souvenir de son tourment, un avertissement pour les autres créatures qui disait qu'il était l'homme vertueux et qu'il ne fallait pas le toucher. Ou bien je serais venu pour eux. » Les yeux de Castiel s'assombrirent à cette pensée. « Ce n'était pas une manière mesquine de le revendiquer ! »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil d'une manière experte, se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras. « Mmh mmh. »

Castiel se détourna en secouant légèrement la tête. « Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui… c'était ridicule. »

Gabriel ricana et haussa les épaules, incapable de nier. « Peut-êêêêtre… » Il sourit et donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule de Castiel. « J'ai mes raisons.

— Lesquelles ? Terrifier les Winchester pour qu'ils acceptent le plan ridicule de Lucifer et Michael ? Gabriel, tout ce plan est faillible, sans parler du fait qu'il est exagéré. Je suis certain que Dieu n'aurait jamais voulu ça, il nous aimait. Il les aimait, les humains, sa plus grande création. Pourquoi approuverait-il un plan qui nous détruirait tous ? » Castiel secoua la tête, clairement incapable de comprendre.

« Je suis d'accord, frangin, dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules à nouveau. C'est un plan stupide, vraiment stupide. Mais c'est aussi le seul qu'on ait alors…

— Alors tu as juste pensé que tu pourrais créer des centaines de réalités alternatives et y emprisonner les frères jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent, _même si tu n'es pas d'accord_ ? » demanda Castiel, l'incrédulité se frayant un chemin sur son visage. Gabriel se détourna en faisant la moue. « Ou peut-être que tu as aussi une intention cachée ? »

La tête de Gabriel bougea vivement pour faire face à Castiel, et sa méfiance s'éveilla sitôt qu'il remarqua l'étincelle dans les yeux de son petit frère. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu…

— Peut-être pensais-tu que ta fixation sur Sam Winchester m'avait échappée, mon frère ? demanda Castiel avec un léger sourire qui était le miroir ironique de celui qu'avait arboré Gabriel quelques instants auparavant.

— Hé, attends… » commença Gabriel, mais Castiel n'avait pas terminé.

« Sam est une personne remarquable, il est peu étonnant que tu conçoives pour lui un tel intérêt. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. La fuite, la désobéissance face à l'autorité paternelle, ton côté légèrement… mauvais… » De la colère entacha le visage de Gabriel. « Même si je pense vraiment que tes méthodes pour le séduire pourraient être améliorées, » finit Castiel. Il souriait pleinement à présent devant l'expression enragée de Gabriel.

« Ah ouais ? » cracha Gabriel. Les derniers mots de Castiel avaient brutalement fait naître en lui le besoin de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, un besoin qui se déversa hors de lui comme une cascade. Il sentit l'intérêt commencer à étinceler aux bords de son esprit. « … Et qu'est-ce que tu suggérerais à la place ? »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent. « Qu…quoi ? »

Des idées magnifiques et brillantes envahirent l'esprit de Gabriel, stimulant sa grâce avec excitation, l'envoyant courir dans ses veines jusqu'à ce que tout son corps vibre. Seul, il était presque inutile – Sam n'avait presque pas de temps à lui consacrer ; il était trop différent de toutes les manières possibles, trop blagueur, trop sarcastique, trop cruel pour le petit Sammy aimable et au bon cœur. Mais _Cas_ – jadis le petit ange modèle du Paradis – était comme une foutu encyclopédie du savoir-faire pour rendre le petit Sammy sensible à ses charmes.

Et lui, Gabriel, était aussi parfait pour aider Cas ! Dean était tout en bravade et en humour défensif. Putain, si quelqu'un s'y connaissait dans ce genre de conneries, c'était Gabriel. Il l'avait pratiqué pendant des milliers d'années ! Cette idée le frappa comme une vague sur la côté, un tsunami de réalisation qui l'engloutit alors qu'il était sur un banc de bois dans un jardin caché :

 _Seuls, nous sommes inutiles et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que nous foutons. Mais_ _ **ensemble**_ …

« Castiel ! » s'exclama soudainement Gabriel, et l'expression pétrifiée de Cas devant sa soudaine explosion était probablement une indication que Gabriel avait été silencieux pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes tandis que son épiphanie venait à lui. Il agrippa son frère par les épaules, par-dessus son trenchcoat, et il rit, d'un air ravi. « Cas, gamin, t'inquiète pas. Toi et moi, on va trouver un plan. »

Les cinq façons de courtiser un Winchester.

* * *

 **À suivre…**


	2. La 1e façon de courtiser un Winchester-2

**La première façon de courtiser un Winchester (II)**

 **.**

Sans enthousiasme, Dean gribouille quelques mots sur le bloc-notes qu'il tient dans la main, écoutant d'une oreille l'adolescente qu'il 'interviewe' à propos de la mort violente et récente de son voisin. Elle n'a pas plus de seize ans, éventuellement dix-sept tout au plus, et ouais, elle est mignonne mais Dean ne va _vraiment_ pas se diriger dans cette voie, surtout que sur le canapé, derrière elle, est assis son petit ami très nerveux et apparemment très défoncé, qui regarde Dean de ses yeux rouges et larmoyants avec un air anxieux.

La fille ne fait pas que parler à moitié, et elle semble n'avoir aucun problème à décrire exactement ce qu'elle a vu lorsque le voisin en question est sorti en courant de sa maison, en hurlant, couvert de ce qui semblaient être de méchantes brûlures causées par sa bouilloire, qui avait décidé toute seule de s'enflammer alors qu'il se faisait une innocence tasse de thé. Dean combat son envie de bailler et, du coin de l'œil, il repère Sam qui lui fait signe de la manière la plus discrète possible, puisqu'ils sont censés être des agents du FBI sur une scène de crime. Il a un tout petit sac rond dans la main, qui semble fermé par une sorte de ficelle. Sam a un visage qui dit 'tu sais ce que ça veut dire', et c'est le cas. C'est un sac à sortilège.

« Conneries de sorcières », murmure Dean dans sa barbe, en faisant un léger signe de tête à Sam, « Génial.

— Je suis désolée ? » demande la fille en fixant soudainement Dean comme s'il était fou. Il reporte son attention sur elle et lui offre son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Euh, rien. Ne vous en faites pas. » Il ferme son bloc-notes. « C'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Merci pour votre temps, mademoiselle. »

Dean se dépêche de retourner près de Sam en laissant la fille le regarder de travers, sûrement parce qu'il ne l'a pas laissée finir sa version élaborée de ce meurtre atroce. _Peut-être que toutes ces femmes au foyer ont raison lorsqu'elles disent que les gosses sont trop accros à la violence, de nos jours,_ pense paresseusement Dean en se dirigeant vers la voiture avec Sam. Et puis, il se rappelle à quel point il aimait des films comme _Halloween_ ou _Vendredi 13_ quand il était enfant, et il éloigne immédiatement cette pensée.

« Alors, des sorcières, hein ? » demande Dean à Sam par-dessus la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière côté conducteur et de s'y glisser. Il frissonne légèrement lorsqu'il est à l'intérieur chaud de l'Impala ; c'est une journée inhabituellement froide. « Je déteste les sorcières. »

Sam glousse en refermant la portière côté passager derrière lui. Il met sa ceinture avec un bruit sonore. « Je sais. Je ne suis pas non plus leur plus grand fan, Dean, mais c'est pas comme si on essayait de devenir leur BFF, pas vrai ? »

Dean hausse les épaules et allume le moteur, en admettant que oui, le bon côté d'une chasse aux sorcières, c'est de tuer ces salopes après avoir s'être occupé du bordel qu'elles laissent derrière elles.

* * *

Dean n'a même pas entièrement passé la porte de leur chambre que Sam est déjà sur son ordinateur, bavant d'avance à l'idée des recherches qu'il doit faire concernant la nouvelle information qu'ils ont trouvée. Dean laisse échapper un grognement.

« Oh, Sammy, ça t'arrive de te détendre ? »

Sam s'interrompt, les doigts au-dessus du clavier. « … Nous sommes au milieu d'une enquête, Dean.

— Et ?

— … Et des gens _meurent_. » Dean lève les yeux au ciel pour répondre à la tentative de culpabilisation de Sam, et Sam retourne son attention vers l'écran.

 _Peu importe_ , pense Dean en se débarrassant de ses chaussures brillantes, _Je vais avoir besoin d'une bière si on doit passer la soirée à potasser des infos sur la sorcellerie._

Il va jusqu'au frigo et en sort une bouteille – il en prend aussi une pour Sam, même s'il risque de finir par la boire lui-même vu que Sam est trop concentré.

« D'accord, alors pourquoi tu penses que Regina George était une cible pour les sorcières, comme son voisin ? » demande Dean en s'asseyant au bout de l'un des lits et en prenant une longue gorgée.

Sam arrête de taper sur son clavier et le regarde, un rictus aux lèvres. « Regina George ? »

Dean plisse les yeux. « Lindsay Lohan était une bonne actrice de comédie, à une époque. _Mean_ _Girls_ est un classique, mec. » Sam hoche lentement la tête, clairement à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Dean lui lance un regard encore plus noir. « Écoute, on s'en fout ! Je veux dire, on a trouvé un sac à sortilège dans sa maison, pas vrai ? Alors la sorcière veut aussi sa mort. »

Sam soupire, en mettant de côté sa découverte du penchant de son frère pour les comédies sentimentales – il y a de quoi l'embêter avec ça. Il hausse les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Honnêtement, je pense que ça pourrait juste être aléatoire. Je veux dire, c'est quand même l'apocalypse, peut-être qu'il y a juste une sorcière tarée qui pense pouvoir se joindre à la fête en butant toute une rue de voisins, les uns après les autres. »

Dean fronce les sourcils et prend une autre gorgée. C'est clairement un comportement étrange, même pour l'apocalypse. Il n'a jamais fait de chasse qui n'ait pas de motif ou de schéma derrière les meurtres. Surtout avec les sorcières, qui ne sont, en gros, que des humains en plein trip de pouvoir. Il ouvre la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand quelque chose apparait dans sa vision périphérique, en le faisant presque s'étouffer.

« … Bonjour, Dean, dit Castiel en semblant un peu penaud d'avoir failli causer à Dean une crise cardiaque. Sam. »

Sam hoche la tête depuis son écran d'ordinateur, clairement perdu dans les informations sur les sorcières.

« Ça va, Cas ? parvient à dire Dean après que son cœur se soit calmé. Tu… euh… tu vas bien ? » Castiel se tourne légèrement vers lui, les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Oui, je vais bien », répond-il en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. C'est perturbant au plus haut point, et Dean commence à s'agiter sous son regard insistant. « … Merci de le demander, Dean. »

Dean manque de s'étouffer à nouveau, et il essaie de s'empêcher de regarder Sam, qu'il sait être en train de sourire d'un air narquois de cette manière exaspérante qui est la sienne.

« Cool, euh… de rien », dit Dean en réponse, avant d'essayer désespérément de changer de sujet. « Euh, on est au beau milieu d'une chasse aux sorcières. Si t'es pas occupé… Tu veux rester un peu ? On pourrait toujours avoir besoin d'une aide angélique avec ces saloperies de sorcières. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'illuminent, et Dean prétend ne pas remarquer à quel point Cas semble heureux que Dean l'ait invité à rester. Bien trop facile à contenter, pense-t-il, et il se sent mal de penser ça.

« Très bien. Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés dans la chasse ? » demanda Castiel, les sourcils levés d'une manière innocente.

« On dirait qu'il te propose un rendez-vous, Cassy », intervient une voix, derrière Dean, et le chasseur se tourne, prêt à attaquer un ennemi, mais il découvre que ce n'est rien de moins que _Gabriel_ , allongé sur le lit de Sam, qui semble avoir vu toute la scène. « En tant que grand frère, voilà un conseil – n'enlève aucun vêtement avant le _deuxième_ rendez-vous. Surtout avec ce rustre de coureur de filles. »

Sam relève le regard de son ordinateur juste assez longtemps pour assimiler la présence de Gabriel et émettre un petit son désapprobateur. « Je pensais qu'on s'était débarrassé de toi », murmure-t-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur un bloc-notes à côté de lui.

Gabriel rayonne devant Sam et lui fait un clin d'œil, même si le cadet des frères s'est détourné. « Je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, beau gosse. »

Sam se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de continuer à lire la page du site qu'il parcourt. Castiel échange un regard avec Gabriel, que Dean trouve difficile à déchiffrer, mais qui ressemble presque à de la compassion. Dean secoue la tête, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps.

« Gabriel… c'est quoi ce bordel ? Dégage ! On vient de s'occuper de toi, et maintenant on est eu milieu d'une foutue chasse, si tu permets ?

— Ouah ! Doucement, mon grand », s'exclame Gabriel en gloussant et en faisant mine de retenir les rênes d'un cheval. Dean serre les dents. « Je suis ici pour aider ! Sérieux.

— Sérieux ? Oh ouais, parce que c'est un des traits fondamentaux de ta personnalité, Gabriel, réplique Dean d'un ton sarcastique. La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu, tu as essayé de nous enfermer dans TV Land jusqu'à ce qu'on accepte de devenir des marionnettes pour tes frères pleurnichards et égocentriques !

— Ouais… d'accord, je dois admettre que c'était peut-être un peu extrême, » admet Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Il échange un autre regard indéchiffrable avec Cas, ce que Dean trouve très énervant. Alors quoi, ils ont des secrets angéliques maintenant ? _Depuis quand Cas est-il sympa avec cet enfoiré ?_ « Mais je m'excuse. Vraiment, dit Gabriel en essayant de paraître sincère. Désolé pour tes bijoux de famille, Sam ! » ajoute-t-il en haussant la voix pour essayer de percer à travers l'intense concentration de Sam.

« Excuses. Non. Acceptées », dit Sam d'une voix égale sans relever le regard de son écran.

Gabriel soupire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé, j'avais tort, bla bla bla… Est-ce qu'on peut passer directement au moment où je vous dis qu'on s'est joué de vous comme de deux crétins ? »

Dean essaie de rendre son regard confus vers Castiel aussi nonchalant que possible, mais il échoue d'une manière spectaculaire, étant donné que Castiel ne regarde même pas Dean ; ses yeux sont circonspects et fixés sur Gabriel, même s'il n'a pas l'air particulièrement inquiet.

« … Quoi ? » demande Dean, quand il devient évident que personne ne va développer. Gabriel a un sourire suffisant qui fait se serrer les poings de Dean.

« J'aurais pensé qu'après tous ces accrochages avec des sorcières, vous seriez un peu plus intelligents pour ce genre de chose », dit Gabriel d'un air jovial en parvenant à croiser le regard confus de Sam – enfin-, et il saisit cette opportunité pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Il claque des doigts avec exagération et, immédiatement, deux sacs à sortilèges un peu écrasés apparaissent sur le clavier où sont posés les doigts de Sam.

« C'est quoi ce… » s'exclame Sam en les voyant, reculant ses doigts avec une frayeur prudente.

« D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? s'exclame Dean en se levant et en se précipitant vers Sam pour inspecter les sacs de plus près.

— Ils étaient sous vos oreillers », répond Gabriel, les sourcils levés d'une manière prononcée.

Castiel s'agite, mal à l'aise.

« Putain ! Saloperies de sorcières sournoises. Bien joué, mec. Je crois qu'on t'en doit une », dit Dean en se détournant des sacs à sortilèges et en frissonnant légèrement. Les sorcières lui foutaient vraiment les jetons.

« Pas de problème, Dean-o », dit Gabriel en souriant. Castiel lui lance un regard.

« Ouais… merci, Gabriel », dit Sam en ouvrant un des sacs à sortilèges pour en sortir son contenu. « On les détruira, mais je veux juste vérifier…

— D'accord, je vais vous épargner pas mal de problèmes », l'interrompt Gabriel en sautant soudainement du lit pour aller à grand pas au milieu de la pièce. « C'est la mignonne reine de promo. » La bouche de Dean s'ouvre grand. « La petite miss sans sous-tif ? La copine du camé ? » continue Gabriel en attendant de voir la compréhension se faire sur le visage de Dean.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame soudainement Sam, la voix teintée de scepticisme. « Ne sois pas ridicule, Gabriel. Ça ne peut pas être elle, on a trouvé un sac à sortilège dans sa maison ! C'est une cible ! »

Gabriel tourne sur ses talons pour regarder de haut Sam, qui est toujours assis dans sa chaise devant son ordinateur. Il sourit, une étincelle dans les yeux. « Oh, Sammy. Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ? » Sam se met à bafouiller. « Ecoute, tu peux soit prendre ma parole pour argent comptant, y aller et brûler cette salope meurtrière, ou bien tu peux passer les prochaines heures à farfouiller sur Internet pour finir par découvrir la rancune vieille de quatre ans de Suzanne Parker pour son voisin, qui appelait les flics à chacune de ses petites fêtes chez elle, et aussi le fait que le sac qu'elle a stratégiquement caché dans un placard de sa maison est un _faux_ , censé vous induire en erreur. »

Dean jette un coup d'œil à Cas et parvient enfin à croiser son regard. Le jeune Ange se mordille la lèvre et, pendant un moment, Dean est inquiet ; puis Cas lui fait un petit signe de tête, comme s'il confirmait le fait qu'ils devraient faire confiance à Gabriel sur le sujet, et, bordel, c'est suffisant pour Dean en cet instant. Surtout si ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus de recherches à faire.

Sam lance un regard noir à Gabriel mais capitule et commence à fermer son ordinateur portable. « Très bien, » murmure Sam et Gabriel sent une vague de réussite l'engloutir à ce mot. « Mais je vais quand même vérifier que ce sac à sortilège est un faux. »

Gabriel suppose que ce n'est pas un mauvais résultat, étant donné ce qu'il a fait subir à Sam, récemment.

Dean avale le reste de sa bière et essaie de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer du côté de Cas.

* * *

« D'accord, alors maintenant, petit frère… » Gabriel s'éclaircit la gorge d'une manière dramatique, et Castiel haussa les sourcils. « **La première façon de courtiser un Winchester : lui sauver la vie. »**

— Lui sauver la vie ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est une sorte de… d'évidence ? » demanda Castiel, incertain. Il était toujours assis de la même position qu'avant, même si lui et Gabriel avaient été dans ce jardin du Paradis depuis plus d'un jour terrestre. C'était cependant nécessaire – ils étaient en train d'élaborer le plan directeur d'une opération d'une importance vitale.

… Et jusque-là, ils n'étaient arrivés à rien. À quel point pouvait-il être dur de trouver des moyens de faire la cour aux Winchester ? Il s'avérait que c'était très difficile.

Gabriel ricana en s'avachissant encore plus sur le banc, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point d'en tomber. « Pour toi, peut-être. Je me concentre généralement plus sur les nombreuses façons amusantes de _mettre leurs vies en danger_.

— … Mais ils sont tous les deux destinés à être d'une importance capitale. Qu'ils restent vivants est assurément de la plus haute importance… » commença Castiel. Gabriel grogna devant ses mots.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon ! » l'interrompit Gabriel en se rasseyant droit et en levant une main dans une tentative de regagner un peu d'autorité. « Écoute, tu les as peut-être sauvés quelques fois, mais je n'ai pas eu cet honneur. De ce que tu me dis de leurs relations – certes très peu nombreuses – avec d'autres êtres humains, être celui qui sauve leurs vies te place tout en haut de leur liste d'amis.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent excessivement reconnaissants lorsque je suis forcé d'intervenir, songea pensivement Castiel en fixant l'amas d'arbres devant lui. Je suppose que nous devrions prendre notre temps, regarder attentivement les frères, et attendre l'opportunité de les sauver. »

Gabriel arrêta de rire trois minutes plus tard, et releva les yeux pour voir l'expression contrariée et confuse de Castiel. « Oh, petit frère. J'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre. »

Castiel parut encore plus confus.

« Nous n'allons pas rester assis dans ce coin paumé qui est aussi, par coïncidence, grouillant d'anges prêts à nous vendre _tous les deux_ à nos chers frères, jusqu'à ce que les Winchester tombent _par hasard_ sur une affaire qui pourrait être assez dangereuse pour justifier une bonne vieille intervention divine.

— Ça arrive bien plus souvent que tu ne pourrais t'y attendre pour deux chasseurs aussi expérimentés que Sam et Dean… »

Gabriel interrompit Castiel en levant la main. « Écoute, le fait est que, pourquoi attendre que quelque chose dans ce goût-là se produise alors qu'on peut juste l'organiser nous-mêmes ? »

Castiel prit aussitôt un air horrifié et se leva du banc. « Suggères-tu que nous mettions Sam et Dean en danger intentionnellement, juste pour pouvoir les sauver et ressembler à des héros ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Gabriel avec indignation et en évitant le regard de Castiel, dur comme de l'acier. Quoique, maintenant que tu le dis…

— C'est hors de question », répondit Castiel, le trenchcoat ondulant de façon théâtrale autour de ses tibias alors qu'il tournait le dos à l'archange.

Gabriel ricana et commença à tapoter le bras du banc en rythme. « Allez, Cassy, j'ai vu comment tes joues rougissent tous les trente-six du mois, quand Dean arrive à cracher un merci. » Les épaules de Castiel restèrent raides. Gabriel se mit lentement sur ses pieds, avançant vers Castiel, jusqu'à entourer ses épaules de son bras. « Pense-y, fredonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Dean, tout attaché et sans défense, appelant son ange si fort pour qu'il vienne le sauver… » Gabriel risqua un regard sur le visage de Castiel et aperçut une lueur dans ses yeux céruléens. « … et puis boum, apparaît Castiel ! Tu crames quelques fantômes ou démons, tu libères ta demoiselle en détresse de ses chaînes et vous partez ensemble sur ton étalon d'un blanc étincelant… sous un coucher de soleil chatoyant… les cheveux flottants dans la brise… »

Gabriel s'interrompit, les yeux rêveurs. Il ramena son regard sur Castiel, qui le regardait avec curiosité, la tête penchée. « Désolé… Je me suis un peu emporté. » Gabriel sourit piteusement.

Castiel soupira lourdement et ôta le bras de Gabriel de ses épaules. « Très bien, Gabriel. Si tu es certain que ça me fera gagner l'admiration de Dean. Et que ça ne va causer de mal à aucun des frères. »

Gabriel essaya de ravaler son excitation. « Très bien ! » s'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Castiel avant de se pencher vers lui, l'air conspirateur. « Alors, je pensais à des sorcières. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

À suivre...


	3. La 1e façon de courtiser un Winchester-3

**NdT :** Cette histoire est toujours à la merveilleuse thejigsawtimess, je ne suis que la traductrice ^^ J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ;)

Sans plus tarder, voilà le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La première façon de courtiser un Winchester (III)**

 **.**

« Eh bien, ça s'est passé admirablement bien », dit Castiel. Ses ailes redeviennent invisibles alors qu'il se matérialise une fois de plus dans le plan terrestre.

« Oh, c'est bon, gamin, » réplique Gabriel, les ailes battantes alors qu'il atterrit derrière lui. « Tout s'est bien passé, ils pensent que nous sommes de merveilleux petits chérubins serviables. À leurs yeux, on est arrivé, on leur a donné des indications très précises et on a fait une sortie mystérieuse et énigmatique en prétextant des 'affaires d'anges'. » Gabriel s'interrompt et penche la tête, perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Putain, Sammy était à croquer dans ce costume, hein ?

— Gabriel. Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de... commence Castiel d'un ton réprobateur.

— Oh, allez, quel est l'intérêt de tout ce plan de taré si on ne peut pas en profiter pour les reluquer comme des adolescents excités ? » demande Gabriel en gesticulant sauvagement, ce qui force Castiel à lui agripper les bras pour les forcer à rester immobiles.

« Pas maintenant, Gabriel ! Cette partie du plan est extrêmement dangereuse, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous chamailler ainsi. Si nous perdons notre concentration, Sam et Dean pourraient mourir ! » le réprimande Castiel en prenant Gabriel par l'épaule. Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel, mais abandonne le sujet.

« Tu vas te détendre, oui ? C'est juste une sorcière. Rien ne va mal se passer », murmure Gabriel en recommençant à regarder la jeune fille devant lui, dont les lèvres bougent pour formuler une incantation et dont les yeux se voilent de blanc.

Les Anges ont choisi leur position avec soin, plus tôt dans la journée : dans un coin de la maison abandonnée où la sorcière a basé son camp, avec une vue excellente sur la porte d'entrée et sur presque tout la pièce. Lorsqu'ils sont apparus, ils ont pris soin de se rendre invisibles, pour s'assurer que la jolie jeune fille, qui est en réalité une sorcière très dangereuse et très intelligente, ne se doute pas que son plan puisse mal se passer.

À présent, alors qu'elle finit son sort en envoyant un éclair de lumière bleutée à travers la petite pièce jonchée de débris, son petit-ami émet un gémissement confus derrière son bâillon. Elle lance un regard là où il est allongé, sur une grande table de marbre. Ses chevilles et ses poignets sont attachés avec des rubans écarlates et sa peau est marquée de brûlures de ce qui semble être, selon les anges, de la cire de bougie.

Elle grimace mais se lève et s'approche lentement de la silhouette sans défense, le regard dégoûté.

« C'est quoi le problème, mon chéri ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix emplie de cruauté. Castiel se met à prier pour que les Winchester arrivent vite. « Tu n'aimes pas être mon sacrifice ? »

Les yeux rougis s'écarquillent et il gémit à nouveau, en se débattant contre ses liens. Elle lui lance un sourire cruel et, d'un de ses ongles longs et rouges, elle égratigne son torse nu, sa chemise ayant déjà été déchirée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. C'était censé être un travail rapide, mais ces deux crétins qui se prennent pour Mulder et Scully sont en train d'essayer de me coincer. » Gabriel ricane devant leur référence pop et Castiel lui fait signe de se taire, de plus en plus nerveux. « Alors nous allons attendre qu'ils se montrent, je vais les tuer, et puis – _enfin_ – tu auras la réponse à la question qui te tracasse depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. » Elle se penche, pose ses avant-bras sur le torse du jeune homme et le fixe droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi une fille aussi sexy que moi choisirait un loser fainéant, hirsute et drogué comme toi ? » Elle penche la tête, moqueuse. « Tu es mon petit délinquant, chéri. La pire raclure du voisinage, et c'est ce que demande le rituel. Alors, tu peux mourir en sachant qu'au moins, pour ça, tu es parfait. »

La porte s'ouvre brutalement avec un fracas retentissant, et la sorcière s'éloigne de sa douce torture pour regarder négligemment Sam et Dean entrer, les pistolets brandis, le vent hurlant derrière eux dans un cri plein d'ironie dramatique.

En moins de deux secondes, les garçons sont projetés dans la pièce, et leurs corps heurtent le mur opposé avec une force impressionnante. Elle les y maintient là avec un regard ferme tandis qu'ils grognent de douleur et se débattent faiblement contre les liens invisibles qui les empêchent de bouger.

« Lâche-nous, pétasse ! » hurle Dean par-dessus le rugissement du vent, qui continue d'entrer par la porte ouverte, envoyant des morceaux de briques et des débris de bois glisser sur le sol. La sorcière soupire lourdement et, d'un mouvement de poignet, elle ferme violemment la porte.

« Je ne crois pas, mon mignon, dit-elle d'une voix basse qui semble trop menaçante pour une bimbo adolescente. Hum, je pense que je vais utiliser ce sort de strangulation que je meurs d'envie d'essayer... » dit-elle calmement, sans doute pour elle-même. Dean montre les dents.

Castiel, toujours invisible, se rapproche de Gabriel, les yeux oscillants entre l'archange et la détresse des Winchester. « Nous devrions nous rendre visibles, maintenant, dit Castiel en priant Dieu pour que Gabriel accepte.

— Quoi ? dit Gabriel, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ça commence juste à devenir intéressant ! Cassy, calme-toi, on peut attendre un peu plus longtemps. » Castiel se tourne désespérément vers la scène en face de lui, où la sorcière murmure maintenant une autre incantation, sûrement le sort de strangulation dont elle a parlé.

« Dean ! » souffle Sam en tournant son visage vers son frère, autant qu'il le peut étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux collés au mur de pierre froide. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Cette sorcière est bien plus puissante qu'on le pensait !

— Oh, tu crois ?! » lui souffle Dean, énervé. La sorcière ouvre un œil pour les regarder alors qu'ils se disputent, sans que ne vacille son flot constant de paroles qui semblent n'avoir aucun sens. « J'en sais rien, Sammy, c'est toi qui connaît tous ces trucs sur les sorcières !

— Je savais qu'on aurait dû faire des recherches ! Saleté de Gabriel ! » jure Sam, et Dean lève les yeux au plafond.

Castiel tapote l'épaule de Gabriel, maladroitement, en entendant l'insulte de Sam, pour essayer d'être compatissant, mais Gabriel se dégage, irrité.

La sorcière termine son sort et un bruit sec et fort remplit l'air pendant une seconde. Dean et Sam se regardent, confus, et puis ils commencent à le sentir. Au départ, c'est comme porter un pull à col roulé particulièrement serré, ou une cravate un jour de grande chaleur. Dean déglutit et de la sueur commence à se former sur son front. Sam essaie de s'éclaircir la gorge, et découvre qu'il doit lutter pour trouver de l'air.

Bientôt, les deux hommes se tortillent contre le mur comme si des griffes invisibles leur serraient le cou, contre leur pomme d'Adam, en empêchant l'air et le sang de passer. La sorcière rit comme si elle écoutait une blague amusante, avant de retourner vers son petit-ami/victime. Sam essaie de tendre le bras, de faire quelque chose, mais c'est inutile ; ses membres sont immobilisés contre son corps et il n'a aucun espoir de se libérer. Dans son esprit privé d'oxygène, Dean compare cette expérience à une attraction qu'il a essayée à un carnaval, quand il avait seize ans. Elle s'appelait 'La Cage', de ce qu'il se souvient, et elle tournait si vite que l'on était plaqué aux murs, incapable de bouger.

 _Et j'avais adoré cette foutue attraction,_ pense Dean sans tirer de satisfaction de l'ironie de sa pensée.

Dean parvient à aspirer ce qu'il pense être son dernier souffle, et Sam est presque sûr qu'il va s'évanouir, lorsqu'une lueur blanche et aveuglante emplit soudainement la pièce, distrayant les deux garçons de leur mort imminente.

Ils entendent un cri féminin d'agonie pure, et une explosion de flammes violettes jaillit dans un panache de fumée là où la sorcière se tenait un instant plus tôt. Presque immédiatement, les liens invisibles autour du cou des Winchester disparaissent, les envoyant tous les deux au sol.

Sam relève des yeux troubles pour voir Castiel détacher le garçon qui gémit toujours sur la table au milieu de la pièce. « C… Cas », s'étrangle Sam, sa gorge le punissant immédiatement pour avoir essayé de parler.

« Oh, bien sûr, remercie le novice », dit Gabriel. Soudainement, il est accroupi près de Sam, faisant sursauter violemment le cadet Winchester. Sam a juste le temps de se sentir soulagé d'être dans les mains d'anges avant qu'un brusque vacarme, de l'autre côté de la pièce, n'alerte son attention.

Le garçon, maintenant libéré de ses liens écarlates aux poignets, s'assoit et les autres rubans, à ses bras et ses jambes, se brisent facilement. Il sourit sinistrement, juste assez pour que tous frissonnent et que Sam relève le regard juste à temps pour voir ses yeux devenir noirs.

« Bordel ! » gémit Gabriel, plus énervé qu'effrayé, ce que Sam suppose être une bonne chose. « Un démon, Cas !

— Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas vu son véritable visage ? » demande Castiel, anxieux, les bras levés comme s'il se préparait à battre le démon avec ce geste génial, en posant sa paume sur son front.

« Je ne suis pas un démon ordinaire, dit-il, le sourire anormalement élargi au point que les joues du garçon commencent à se fendre et à saigner. J'ai été invoqué à cet endroit. Un sacrifice a été fait sur la table de marbre ; la sorcière que vous avez détruite a achevé le rituel, et maintenant je suis libre.

— Ah, merde, dit Gabriel en frottant sa nuque d'un air coupable. J'y avais pas pensé. »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et essaye de se moquer de son ignorance, mais il finit par grimacer de douleur alors que sa gorge le lance méchamment.

« À l'instant même, je draine la vie de celui dont vous ne vous êtes pas occupé. Il est teeeellement délicieux. Comme un orage. » Ses yeux redeviennent noirs et il inspire profondément, sa peau sombre ondulant de délectation. Gabriel semble dégoûté.

« Dean ! » crie Castiel, et il commence immédiatement à aller vers l'endroit où il est affalé au sol, les yeux fermés, immobile. Le démon ricane et se jette sur Castiel, le plaquant au sol d'un bond animal. Castiel se débat alors qu'il le mord et le griffe, mais il a clairement une force anormale, même pour un démon. « Dean ! Gabriel… vérifie qu'il va bien ! S'il te plaît… ugh... » Castiel frappe violemment la mâchoire du démon, et, dans les quelques secondes qu'il lui faut pour encaisser, il tend la main vers sa lame d'ange.

« Je l'ai, Cassy, t'en fais pas », dit Gabriel d'une voix ferme en atteignant la forme inanimée de Dean. Avec précaution, il pousse les mains de Sam, qui tremblent hystériquement, du t-shirt de Dean et il le regarde droit dans les yeux, lui assurant silencieusement qu'il va prendre soin de son frère.

En un clin d'œil, Gabriel est parti avec Dean qu'il transporte de toute évidence dans un lieu sûr. Sam bat des paupières pour chasser des larmes brûlantes et se lève, les jambes tremblantes, pour aider Cas.

Castiel a réussi à se mettre debout et il décrit des cercles autour du démon ricanant, sa lame menaçante pointée vers lui. Ses yeux sont immenses, ne cillent pas et observent le moindre mouvement de Castiel. Sam sait d'instinct que c'est un combat qu'il ne peut pas gagner ; c'est entre deux créatures surnaturelles, mais il doit _essayer._ Il doit faire _quelque chose_.

Dean pourrait être mort, le démon a dit qu'il avait drainé sa vie pendant qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui, attendant que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas. Sam serre les dents. Il se prépare à bondir. Castiel croise son regard une fraction de seconde trop tard, et Sam se lance sur la créature dont les sens surnaturels remarquent le mouvement avant même que Sam n'ait parcouru la moitié du chemin. Le démon attrape le poignet de Sam et lui tord le bras, avec force et rapidité, et envoie Sam s'écraser sur le sol. Ses os se brisent net dans un bruit qui emplit l'air.

La rage de Castiel tremble autour de lui sous ce son, et il agit en un instant hors du temps ; sa lame transperce le torse du démon et l'empale alors qu'il gémit et s'affaisse.

« Sam », dit Castiel sans perdre de temps, en courant aider le jeune Winchester.

* * *

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Gabriel. Jusque-là, ton plan s'est déroulé merveilleusement bien », dit Castiel, et il faut dix bonnes secondes à Gabriel pour réaliser que son frère est sarcastique.

« Tais-toi, Cassy, ça aurait pu être pire », grommelle Gabriel. Castiel ne fait que le regarder.

Les deux Winchester sont maintenant dans un profond sommeil dans les lits du motel, après avoir été frappés, étranglés, et après une session intense de guérison angélique où les anges ont passé plusieurs heures à réparer les os brisés, guérir les blessures à vif, empêcher des commotions de se déclarer et réparer les tendons de leurs gorges qui avaient été sérieusement endommagés. Castiel les a endormis peu après pour qu'ils n'aient plus à ressentir la douleur.

« Pire ?! » siffle Castiel en se rapprochant du visage de Gabriel d'une manière menaçante. Il s'aperçoit qu'il ne pourrait pas moins se préoccuper des grades angéliques, et que le statut d'Archange de Gabriel aille se faire voir, il va hurler sur son frère aîné pour avoir causé un mal évitable à ces deux jeunes hommes. « Pire que d'avoir failli mourir d'étranglement et d'avoir été forcé d'affronter ce qui devait être un puissant démon ?! »

Gabriel a la décence de paraître honteux pendant une seconde avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage. « Tu dois admettre, le mien est une sacrée prise. À moitié mort de suffocation, revenant de la mort – et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il saute sur un super-démon pour essayer d'aider mon idiot de petit frère ! » glousse Gabriel en regardant affectueusement la silhouette inconsciente de Sam.

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ça au sérieux ?! » crie Castiel et il semble désespéré, bouleversé. Gabriel fronce les sourcils et le regarde s'avancer jusqu'au siège à côté du lit de Dean, où il le veille avec application depuis qu'ils sont revenus. Les doigts de l'ange se tendent avec hésitation, effleurant légèrement la main de Dean qui repose, immobile, près de son visage.

« Oh, Cassy », dit Gabriel en se sentant soudainement coupable. Il se matérialise à côté de Cas et pose une main sur l'épaule de l'ange, en essayant de ne pas trop se sentir en colère quand il le sent se raidir à son contact. « Écoute, mon frère, je suis désolé. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tuer cette salope allait invoquer un démon ? Et je suppose… » Gabriel soupire et commence à s'éloigner de Cas pour revenir à sa place, à côté du lit de Sam. Pas qu'il fasse tout ce truc de femme-au-chevet-du-blessé-à-l'hôpital, certainement pas. Il s'est juste assis là quand il guérissait les écorchures de Sam. C'est tout. « … peut-être que je me suis laissé un peu emporter. J'aurais probablement dû t'écouter et on aurait dû apparaître quand tu l'as suggéré. »

Castiel lui jette un coup d'œil et croise son regard par-dessus les deux lits, leurs chasseurs dormant paisiblement entre eux. « Merci d'avoir sauvé Dean, » dit simplement Castiel.

« Pareil pour ce que tu as fait avec Sam, » répond Gabe avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Il est presque quinze heures lorsque Sam parvient enfin à sortir de l'inconscience. Il cligne des yeux, le regard trouble, la vision obscurcie par des mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Il grogne et tend la main pour écarter ses cheveux tandis que le sommeil s'efface de ses yeux. La première chose qu'il voit quand il se concentre assez est Gabriel, avachi avec bien trop de désinvolture dans une chaise à côté de son lit, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, Belle au Bois dormant », le salue Gabriel, et la tête de Sam palpite un peu.

« Gabriel ? marmonne Sam d'une voix pâteuse en commençant à s'asseoir. Que… Où est Dean ? »

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel et fait un geste en direction de l'autre lit, où Dean est toujours profondément endormi sous les yeux vigilants de Castiel. Sam se tourne si vite que son cou craque et le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il voit Dean sain et sauf, même s'il aurait préféré que son frère soit conscient.

« Il se réveillera bientôt », dit doucement Castiel. Sa voix rocailleuse est réconfortante aux oreilles de Sam.

Sam autorise l'assurance de l'ange à le calmer, et il se laisse retomber contre la tête de lit, toujours épuisé. « Putain, je suis heureux que ça soit terminé », murmure Sam en fermant les yeux.

Gabriel glousse. « Ouais, peut-être que la prochaine fois vous devriez avoir un meilleur plan que de simplement enfoncer la porte principale ? »

Castiel lance un regard féroce à Gabriel, mais Sam ne le remarque pas tant il est enragé.

« Quoi ?! s'exclame Sam d'une voix plus forte. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu pourrais nous donner le tuyau qui disait qu'elle n'était pas une adolescente amateur avec un livre de sorts, comme on le pensait ! »

Gabriel se penche vers Sam en posant ses mains sur le bord du lit. « Eh bien, je suppose que j'ai pensé qu'avec toute votre expérience, une sorcière ne réussirait pas à vous mettre une raclée aussi facilement ! » réplique Gabriel. Sam plisse les yeux.

« Nous sommes bons à ce que nous faisons quand nous le faisons à _notre_ manière, Gabriel ! crie Sam. Tu as insisté pour qu'on ne fasse aucune recherche parce que tu nous avais dit toute l'histoire, alors ne nous mets pas cette catastrophe sur le dos...

— Oh, ouah, tu sais ce qui serait sympa ? » demande Gabriel en interrompant Sam, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. « Voir à quel point vous êtes reconnaissants qu'on vous ait non seulement sauvé les fesses, mais aussi qu'on ait utilisé notre grâce durement acquise pour vous _guérir_! »

Castiel s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et Gabriel relève les yeux vers le regard d'avertissement de son frère. Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel mais se tait. Sam semble sur le point de répondre à Gabriel mais après le raclement de gorge bruyant de Castiel, les paupières de Dean commencent à papillonner.

« Dean ? » demande Sam avec hésitation, en se penchant vers son frère sans bouger de son lit. Dean roule pour se mettre sur le dos tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrent.

« S... » essaie de dire Dean. Sam lance un regard inquiet à Castiel. Castiel regarde calmement Dean avec des yeux évaluateurs. « S… Saloperies de _sorcières_. »

Sam laisse échapper un rire presque hystérique en sentant son anxiété se dissoudre dans le néant. Dans son euphorie rassurée, il se tourne et attrape l'épaule d'un Gabriel choqué, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Gabe… j'étais juste nerveux, je pense, » dit Sam avec sérieux, et Gabriel ne peut pas répondre ; le visage de Sam est trop proche du sien, ses yeux aux teintes de noisettes regardent trop profondément dans les siens. « Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère. »

Sam lui sourit, la gratitude et la sincérité s'exhalant de tous ses pores, et Gabriel ne peut que sourire faiblement en réponse. Sam se détourne et se glisse hors de son lit pour s'asseoir à côté de Dean, pour tapoter sur tous ses bleus de façon à ce qu'il grogne et dise à Sam qu'il le déteste, alors qu'évidemment il pense le contraire.

« Cas ? dit Dean une fois que Sam a cessé sa torture et s'est rassis sur son lit à lui.

— Oui, Dean ?

— Tu es resté assis là tout le temps où j'étais dans les vapes ? » demande Dean, les yeux fermés alors qu'il repose sur le dos, un sourire instable dansant sur les lèvres.

Castiel lance un regard à Gabriel, pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait répondre. Gabriel ne fait que le regarder d'un air amusé, se délectant de la gêne de Castiel.

« … Oui », finit par dire Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

Dean sourit. « Tu es un bon petit ange gardien. » Castiel remue, en se demandant comment dire à Dean qu'il n'est pas un ange gardien, mais un puissant guerrier du Paradis, d'un rang bien plus élevé que celui d'un gardien. « Merci, Cas. Je t'en dois une pour m'avoir rafistolé. Et pour avoir sauvé Sammy. » Dean tend la main à l'aveuglette vers Cas et lui tapote maladroitement le genou.

Avec ses yeux fermés, Dean ne voit pas le visage de Castiel s'illuminer comme s'il venait de gagner au loto, grâce à ce simple mot de remerciement et ce léger toucher, mais Gabriel le voit, et il lui fait un clin d'œil.

* * *

À suivre...


	4. La 2e façon de courtiser un Winchester-1

**NdT :** Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi et je ne suis que la traductrice ;) En tout cas, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Bonne lecture ^^ Et si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La deuxième façon de courtiser un Winchester (1)**

 **.**

Gabriel laissa échapper un long soupir en s'adossant contre le banc de bois dur. Castiel venait de rejeter cruellement une autre idée qui (lui) semblait parfaite pour la deuxième phase de leur plan brillant.

« Très bien », cracha Gabriel à Castiel qui était assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, face au banc, son trench-coat étalé autour de lui comme de la crème beige. « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tellement opposé au feu. »

Castiel garda le silence mais resta ferme. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement justifié de refuser d'allumer des incendies pour faire la cour aux Winchester. « Nous pouvons faire mieux, Gabriel. Nous avons juste besoin d'avoir une idée plus générale. Quelque chose qui marchera sur les deux et qui nous fera pardonner nos actions lors de la première phase du plan. »

Gabriel fit la moue et s'agita, gêné par les armatures en métal qui lui rentraient dans le dos. Il claqua soudainement des doigts, irrité ne d'avoir pas pensé plus tôt qu'il pouvait changer le monde autour de lui et le rendre plus confortable, quand il le voulait. En un éclair, deux énormes palmiers sortirent du sol sous les pieds de l'ange, leurs feuilles vertes bruissant sous la brise au-dessus de sa tête. Gabriel sourit et se leva immédiatement ; aussitôt, le banc disparut. D'un autre claquement de doigts, il fit se tendre un hamac blanc entre les deux arbres. Gabriel ne perdit pas de temps et s'y affala après avoir lancé son clin d'œil habituel à Castiel.

Allongé sur le hamac qui s'agitait doucement, le tissu doux frottant sa peau comme une couverture aimante, Gabriel se sentit soudainement plus inspiré. « Mmm, viens là Cassy ! » appela Gabriel. Son frère était toujours dans la même position sur le sol, les yeux levés vers les arbres qui le surplombaient. « On peut comploter dans le confort !

— Toutes ces apparitions soudaines ne vont-elles pas attirer l'attention ? » demanda Castiel, incertain, mais il commença tout de même à se mettre sur ses pieds. Pour toute réponse, Gabriel fit un signe d'un de ses longs doigts pour inviter Castiel à le rejoindre, avec un sourire effronté. Castiel soupira, abandonna et alla rejoindre son frère, et les deux anges s'allongèrent tête-bêche dans le hamac. « Il se pourrait que j'aie une autre idée », dit Castiel, presque nerveusement, quand ils furent tous les deux installés.

Les sourcils de Gabriel se haussèrent. « Et tu me l'as cachée ? Crache le morceau. »

Le regard de Castiel s'égara vers les feuilles vert émeraude au-dessus de lui. « **La deuxième façon de courtiser un Winchester : tenir une promesse qu'on lui a faite.**

— Cas… Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais c'est une idée de merde », répliqua Gabriel tandis que tout l'espoir qu'il avait ressenti un instant plus tôt s'évanouissait. « Tenir une promesse ? Est-ce qu'on est des pré-adolescentes avec des bracelets 'Meilleures amies pour la vie' ? »

Castiel s'assit, énervé, et le hamac se balança d'une manière théâtrale. Gabriel, dans un instant de panique, s'agrippa au bord.

« Tenir une promesse faite aux Winchester n'est pas une affaire triviale, Gabriel, dit Castiel avec colère en regardant de haut son frère. Ils ne trouvent que rarement des connaissances qui sont vraiment dignes de leur loyauté et de leur confiance. Si nous leur prouvons que nous sommes de leur côté en tenant une promesse de grande importance, ils s'en souviendront sans nul doute pour toujours. »

Gabriel fixa son frère, les yeux écarquillés, en assimilant les cheveux noirs, ébouriffés et indisciplinés de Castiel, et ses yeux sauvages emplis de passion. De toute évidence, il avait foi dans ce qu'il disait. Gabriel comprit qu'il devait accorder sa confiance à son frère sur ce point-là, surtout maintenant qu'il avait décidé que Cas était maintenant son gourou de l'amour dans la cour qu'il faisait à Sam Winchester.

« Très bien. Allons-y, et tenons une promesse », céda Gabriel, et Castiel se rallongea avec un rictus satisfait. « Mon dieu, j'ai déjà l'impression d'être un crétin. »

* * *

Sam est encore perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute : il n'y a littéralement rien à faire chez Bobby, à part fouiller le web pour la millième fois à la recherche d'une affaire que ni lui ni Dean ne pourrait résoudre puisqu'ils sont toujours 'en rémission'. Il est allongé, ses épaules larges enfoncées dans les coussins du canapé. Pour la millième fois, il se retrouve à analyser la chasse à la sorcière, et plus particulièrement l'implication des Anges dans cette affaire. Plus particulièrement encore, l'implication de _Gabriel_ – parce que d'accord, Sam vient de faire la paix avec l'idée que Cas apparaisse régulièrement pour vaporiser un démon en une fraction de seconde, ou pour donner des conseils avisés sur des créatures ancestrales auxquelles s'intéresse Sam, mais à quoi joue Gabriel ? Quel est son intérêt à les sauver ?

Bordel, la dernière fois que Sam l'a vu, il a été un _enfoiré_ total et les a emprisonnés dans son petit monde imaginaire, cruel et malsain pour son simple amusement. Et soudainement, il veut les aider ? Sam plisse le nez, confus.

Sam a brièvement essayé d'en parler à Dean, mais son grand frère semble remarquablement peu perplexe quant au changement soudain de personnalité de Gabriel. Dean semble penser que Gabriel était juste un petit fugueur perdu, qui ne se plaçait du côté de personne et ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ose se dresser devant lui. Ce que Dean a fait, bien sûr, en lui passant un savon en bonne et due forme quand il était emprisonné dans le feu sacré.

 _« On n'en est pas là à cause d'un combat à mort entre tes frères, on en est là parce que tu as trop peur pour t'opposer à ta famille ! »_

Sam considère les mots de Dean, pensivement, en se souvenant de la colère de Dean et de son regard ferme alors qu'il fixait Gabriel droit dans les yeux. Dean sait de quoi il parle, parce que, bordel, il est le plus grand expert au monde concernant les fils incapables de gérer les querelles de famille. Sam se souvient d'à quel point il était convaincant dans ce hangar. Il suppose que ça ne serait pas trop surprenant si Gabriel a décidé de retourner sa veste après avoir vu ça. Soutenir Dean après ce petit discours aurait probablement semblé être une super bonne idée à un Archange indécis sur le camp qu'il devait choisir.

Sam laisse échapper un autre soupir – son cerveau se plaint de trop réfléchir à la situation. Indépendamment des motivations de Gabriel, Sam lui est inconditionnellement reconnaissant pour avoir sauvé Dean de – ce qu'il pense être – la mort à cause d'une sorcière vénérant un démon. Putain, peut-être que Dean a vraiment été mort, Sam ne le sait pas – Gabriel aurait sûrement pu ramener son frère à la vie si c'était le cas, et Sam est certain, au vu du regard féroce dans ses yeux une seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec son frère, qu'il aurait pu le faire.

« Hey ! Sammy ! » crie une voix. Sam, perdu dans ses rêveries, sursaute. Il ouvre les yeux et voit Gabriel devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, avec un Castiel à l'air extrêmement fatigué à côté de lui. Toutes ses pensées sur la bravoure de Gabriel s'envolent immédiatement par la fenêtre.

« Oh, génial. Vous êtes de retour », dit Sam en se débattant pour s'asseoir malgré ses muscles douloureux. Le canapé de Bobby n'est pas vraiment prévu pour qu'il y récupère bien.

« Oui. Nous avons pensé que nous devrions venir vérifier que vos blessures guérissent bien », dit Castiel en coupant la parole à Gabriel avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quelque chose qui serait sans nul doute inapproprié. « Où est Dean ? »

Sam hausse un sourcil devant l'urgence mal dissimulée dans la voix de Castiel. Gabriel sourit narquoisement à Sam comme s'ils échangeaient une reconnaissance tacite de l'étrangeté de Cas. « Dehors. Moi et Bobby, on lui a dit qu'il devrait rester couché mais il ne nous a pas écoutés. Il a dit que sa guérison est sous le capot de sa voiture... ou un truc du genre. »

Castiel hoche la tête et disparaît rapidement, sûrement pour aller chercher Dean. Sa présence calme et sensible manque aussitôt à Sam. Surtout maintenant que Gabriel le regarde comme un vautour regarderait sa proie.

 _Sérieusement, que veut ce type ? Plus important, est-ce que je veux le savoir ?_

* * *

« Dean. »

Dean se cogne la tête contre le capot ouvert de l'Impala. Il se recule, énervé, en frottant l'arrière de son crâne – comme s'il avait besoin d'un autre bleu après ce foutu fiasco du démon et de la sorcière.

« Cas », parvient-il à cracher en réponse, avant de se fustiger pour être aussi froid avec le mec qui, la veille, lui a sauvé les miches. Dean regarde l'ange. Il semble seul et triste dans la casse de Bobby où Dean a poussé son bébé pour la bricoler, et c'est insupportable. « Je veux dire… ça fait plaisir de te voir, Cas. Tu as l'air... » Dean laisse ses yeux voyager rapidement sur l'éternel trenchcoat qui cache son costume quelconque et sa cravate, sur ses cheveux noirs indomptés, sur ses yeux toujours aussi expressifs. « … super. Je veux dire, bien. Okay. Euh… tu vas bien ? »

 _Génial_ , pense Dean en sortant de sa poche arrière un chiffon huileux pour essayer d'essuyer la graisse de ses doigts, _parles-lui comme si tu flirtais avec lui. Vraiment génial._

« Je vais bien, Dean. Merci d'avoir demandé. Encore », dit Castiel avec gêne, et Dean se met à ranger ses outils dans leur boîte pour pouvoir éviter son regard persistant. « Je suis venu avec Gabriel. Nous sommes ici pour voir si vous allez bien.

— Oh ? Et où il est ? demande Dean même si l'archange ne lui manque pas particulièrement.

— Il est avec ton frère », dit Castiel, et son ton étrange fait enfin relever le regard à Dean.

« Eh bien, je vais bien, Cas », dit Dean, et il ferme bruyamment le capot. Il se dirige vers la maison. La chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il se rappelle à quel point il va 'bien', et il ajoute le fiasco du démon et de la sorcière (c'est comme ça qu'il a décidé de l'appeler) à la longue liste des choses ridiculement imprudentes et incroyables que Cas a fait pour lui, sans raison apparente autre que leur sorte d'amitié. Alors qu'il passe devant Castiel, il donne une tape sur l'épaule de l'ange. « Merci à toi, hein, mec ? »

Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le rougissement de Castiel. Les deux hommes rentrent ensemble, et Dean trouve que c'est bizarre que ça ne soit pas étrange que Castiel lui demande ce qu'il fait avec la voiture, et qu'ils commencent une conversation sur les bases de la mécanique, et que Dean taquine Cas, sans pitié, parce qu'il n'y connaît absolument rien.

Ils entrent dans le salon de Bobby, et le sourire de Dean s'efface de son visage. Castiel se raidit un peu derrière lui, et Dean ne peut que fixer, bouche bée, Gabriel qui est assis sur le canapé avec Sam – enfin, plutôt à moitié _sur_ Sam, qui est assis innocemment dans la même position que l'a laissé Dean ; il semble un peu confus, très amusé et très étonné.

« … alors ce n'est pas que j'aie une _fixation_ sur tes organes génitaux, pas vraiment, c'est plutôt un intérêt général… Oh, salut les gars ! » La phrase originale de Gabriel est coupée en plein milieu, et même si elle ne semble avoir été destinée ni aux oreilles de Dean ni à celles de Cas, l'archange semble remarquablement peu dérouté par leur intrusion. Gabriel a un bras autour des épaules de Sam, son visage est un peu trop près de celui de l'autre homme, et ses doigts jouent paresseusement avec des mèches des cheveux de Sam. « Déjà de retour ? » Gabriel fait un clin d'œil à Dean qui est en train d'essayer de trouver une explication raisonnable au fait que les jambes de Gabriel soient actuellement entremêlées avec celles de Sam.

« Euh… Sam ? » demande Dean, tellement en dehors de sa zone de confort qu'il envisage de demander un canot de sauvetage. « Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sam hausse les épaules et bouge légèrement, dans une tentative de s'éloigner de la proximité troublante de Gabriel, mais il est clair que l'archange n'a pas l'intention de le laisser faire. « Gabe a dit… » soupire Sam en lançant à Dean un regard qui signifie clairement 'Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe mais acceptons-le pour l'instant', « … que lui et Cas sont venu vérifier si nous allions bien. »

Dean lance un regard à Castiel, comme s'il était inquiet qu'il puisse se mettre à se lover contre lui et à jouer avec _ses_ cheveux. « Ouais, j'ai pigé ça », dit Dean tandis que ses yeux reviennent vers Sam et Gabriel après un long moment. « Alors, pourquoi _'Gabe'_ est enroulé autour de toi comme si tu étais Hugh Hefner ?

— Hey ! » dit Gabriel en se redressant enfin, et Dean frissonne de compassion pour Sam, même si, pour être honnête, son frère ne semble pas si dérangé que ça. Sam se contente de sourire à Gabriel en s'avançant vers Dean, trouvant clairement la situation hilarante. Dean pourrait être d'accord avec lui si tout n'était pas si _étrange_. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de me comparer à une Playboy Bunny ?! » demanda Gabriel.

La bouche de Dean s'ouvre, prêt à lui dire de s'asseoir, bordel, et d'expliquer ce qui se passe, lorsqu'il est distrait par deux touffes de fourrure qui commencent à sortir du haut de la tête de Gabriel. Dean regard, bouche bée, les deux oreilles de lapin pelucheuses et argentées émerger sous les cheveux lisses de Gabriel et retomber sur ses tempes, alors qu'il regarde Dean sans que son expression ne vacille.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu », murmure Castiel, et Dean est presque certain de rêver. Si les oreilles de lapin n'étaient pas une preuve suffisante – Castiel qui _blasphème_ ?!

Le gloussement de Sam achève Dean et il relève le regard, choqué, et voir Sam plié en deux, un rire secouant tout son corps.

« Quoi ?! Les oreilles… playboy bunny, j'ai compris. C'est putain de drôle », dit Dean d'une voix forte débordant de sarcasme. Sam secoue la tête tout en continuant à glousser et, pour la première fois, Dean voit que Gabriel sourit, triomphant.

« Oh non, mec. Les oreilles sont clichées, je sais, répond Sam à Dean en ravalant enfin son rire. Mais la queue ? Allez, c'est un classique. Mignon, Gabe. »

Horrifié, Dean regarde Gabriel se retourner vers Sam pour lui faire un clin d'œil effronté, le faisant éclater de rire à nouveau, et Dean a une vue parfaite sur la joyeuse queue de lapin blanche qui a visiblement fait sauter la dernière once de santé mentale de Sam.

« D'accord, ça suffit », hurle pratiquement Dean en parvenant à capter l'attention de tous, même si Cas l'a de toute façon fixé tout du long. « Que quelqu'un, et pas Sam, me dise pourquoi j'ai deux Anges dans les pattes. Et je ne veux pas de ces conneries du genre 'on veut voir si vous allez bien' ; on va bien, on est des chasseurs, on est habitué à être blessés. »

Gabriel soupire et, d'un claquement de doigts, les oreilles et la queue disparaissent. Sam fait légèrement la moue.

« Nous sommes ici pour vous faire une promesse », dit Castiel d'une voix égale et Gabriel enfouit immédiatement sa tête dans ses mains, découragé.

« Cool, Cassy. Tu as déjà pensé à écrire pour Cosmo ? » demande Gabriel en se souvenant avec une tendresse grandissante des jours où il aurait piégé des gens juste pour avoir dit une connerie aussi foireuse. « Imaginez juste que Cas l'ait dit d'une manière beaucoup moins girly, mais c'est ça. C'est le moment de faire une promesse. »

Dean s'éloigne de Gabriel pour fixer le visage de Cas. « Une promesse ? » dit-il calmement en plongeant son regard dans les yeux toujours aussi bleus de Castiel, pour s'assurer qu'il ne détourne pas le regard. « Un marché, vous voulez dire ? »

Castiel secoue la tête devant la supposition de Dean. « Non. Ce n'est pas comme un marché. Nous n'attendons rien de vous en retour. »

Dean le fixe encore pendant quelques secondes, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Cas, en cherchant une raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. « Bien. Quelle promesse ? » demande Dean, en s'écartant légèrement de Cas et en découvrant qu'il est soudainement beaucoup plus facile de respirer.

Gabriel retourne vers Sam et s'assoit sur ses genoux malgré les protestations évidentes du jeune Winchester, mais apparemment les archanges sont lourds, puisque Sam ne semble pas capable de le déloger. Dean regarde avec une fascination horrifiée Gabriel s'installer confortablement avant de se mettre à parler.

« Nous, Castiel et Gabriel, plus communément appelés 'les rebelles les plus cools du Paradis'… » Sam essaie tant bien que mal de repousser les mains de Gabriel de ses cheveux pour la troisième fois. Dean regarde Castiel et le pauvre a l'air d'être plus que malade de voir l'idiotie de Gabriel. Dean fait une grimace compatissante. « … jurons solennellement de nous battre aux côtés des frères Winchesters jusqu'à ce que l'apocalypse s'arrête, que l'univers explose, ou que nous mourrions tous lors d'une invasion de pieuvres aliens, ou… bref. On reste avec vous. »

Sam s'immobilise sous Gabriel, une main toujours autour du poignet de l'archange pour tenter de retenir ses doigts baladeurs. Dean échange avec Sam un regard qui en dit plus qu'un millier de mots.

Dean a envie de crier 'C'est des conneries', mais un regard vers Castiel le rend immédiatement sans voix.

« Moi aussi, je… le jure solennellement, » dit Castiel, et même si Dean est presque sûr qu'il savait déjà que Cas le pensait, c'est différent de l'entendre le dire à voix haute.

« Eh bien, » dit Dean après quelques instants d'un silence gênant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lance un autre regard à Sam. « On verra, pas vrai ? »

* * *

À suivre...


	5. La 2e façon de courtiser un Winchester-2

**Chapitre 5: La deuxième façon de courtiser un Winchester (2)**

 **.**

Sam se penche encore plus dans le réfrigérateur, comme si de la nourriture comestible allait apparaitre par magie, par le pouvoir combiné de sa faim écrasante et de la profondeur de sa recherche. Il tend une main pour écarter un morceau de fromage moisi, et aperçoit un bol plein d'une substance que Sam espère avoir été du chili. Il soupire, admet sa défaite et se redresse. Il ferme la porte du réfrigérateur et manque de sauter au plafond en voyant que Gabriel se tient derrière lui. Il est adossé, décontracté, contre le plan de travail de la cuisine de Bobby, et il fixe les fesses de Sam avec un regard approbateur. Sam attend que son cœur arrête de cogner dans sa poitrine et il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Où est Bobby, de toute façon ? » demande Gabriel comme s'ils étaient au milieu d'une conversation. Il observe Sam qui s'intéresse maintenant aux placards de l'autre côté de la cuisine ; il ne va pas renoncer aussi facilement à remplir son estomac.

« Je suppose qu'il est dehors, pour fêter ses jambes qui bougent à nouveau », soupire Sam, les yeux fixés sur les placards presque vides, déçu. Gabriel hoche pensivement la tête.

« Alors, vous allez bientôt partir, hein ? Vous allez aller chercher Lucy et tu vas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de ce joli petit cul ? » demande Gabriel en se hissant sur le plan de travail. Il se cogne les jambes en s'asseyant.

Sam fait volte-face, énervé. Durant les dernières semaines, Gabriel et Castiel ont traîné avec eux, pour les aider un peu de temps en temps, mais, en général, ils se sont contentés de suivre les indications de Sam et de Dean. Ensemble, ils ont réuni tous les anneaux de ces putains de Cavaliers, et _maintenant_ Gabriel décide d'exprimer son opinion sur le plan ?

« Pourquoi ?! Ça te pose un problème ?! » s'exclame Sam, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son irritation.

Gabriel hausse un sourcil et sourit narquoisement. _Évidemment,_ pense Sam, trop tard, _on ne peut pas parler sérieusement avec ce type._

« Putain, c'était sexy, Sammy. C'est pas étonnant que les mauvaises filles t'aiment autant », dit Gabriel, et Sam rougit. « Écoute, tu veux savoir si ça me pose un problème que tu laisses mon grand frère taré faire de toi sa petite pute ? » Gabriel déglutit, et Sam voit un feu soudain s'allumer dans ses yeux. « Ouais. Ça me pose un problème. »

Si Sam ne le connaissait pas mieux, il dirait que Gabriel semblait presque… possessif. « Eh bien, peu importe. C'est le plan, on ne va pas le changer maintenant. Je vais le battre. Je peux le faire, d'accord ? »

Gabriel se laisse glisser du plan de travail et s'avance vers Sam, l'acculant contre le mur, une détermination inébranlable sur le visage. Sam le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Il se souvient soudainement que c'est _Gabriel_ , un archange tout aussi puissant que Lucifer. Il doit vraiment apprendre à faire attention à son ton hargneux.

Les yeux de Gabriel le brûlent, et il sent ses mains pousser son torse pour le maintenir en place. « Nouveau plan. »

* * *

Une explosion de lumière blanche et brillante jaillit de la maison délabrée de Bobby. Dean détourne le regard de Cas et se rue vers la porte. Il parlait à Cas de Sam, de la façon dont il n'arrive pas à gérer la pensée que son petit frère va sauter dans la cage avec le Diable. Il parlait à Cas de ses _sentiments_ , pour l'amour de Dieu, et, bordel, il savait qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il ne doit jamais faire ça.

« Sam ! » hurle Dean en ouvrant violemment la porte. Il déboule dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Gabriel s'écrouler au sol, aux pieds de Sam. Dean, en trois grandes enjambées, se précipite vers lui et agrippe son épaule d'une main, fermement, pour se rassurer en voyant que Sam est bien là. « Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Salut, Dean-o ! » dit Sam, et Dean cligne des yeux, sans comprendre. Il regarde le corps inconscient de Gabriel et ses yeux bruns sans vie. Oh, putain…

« Sainte miséricorde », dit Castiel, légèrement essoufflé, en arrivant dans la pièce. « Gabriel… Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Le cerveau de Dean se cabre et il éloigne lentement la main du bras de son frère, le visage déformé par l'horreur. Il regarde Sam droit dans les yeux et dit, « Gabriel ?

— Dring dring dring ! Bien vu, génie. Même si tu as eu un petit coup de pouce de la part de ta bromance mal assumée », dit Gabriel, et son ton moqueur sonne horriblement, horriblement faux avec la voix de Sam.

« Où est Sam ?! » demande Dean, presque hystérique. Cas est aussitôt à ses côtés, le regard empli de trahison fixé sur Gabriel.

« Oh, il est là. Il va bien », dit Gabriel en écartant la question d'un geste de la main. Dean peut à peine le comprendre ; Gabriel est en Sam et le porte comme un gant. La rage commence à bouillonner sous la peau de Dean. « Il dit salut et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le laisser appliquer le plan, Dean. »

Dean grogne et le saisit soudainement par le col. Il le plaque contre le mur. « Laisse-le, espèce de fils de pute !

— Ouah, ouah, doucement Dean ! glousse Gabriel en écartant facilement Dean. Écoute, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Maintenant, Lucifer n'a pas son grand Sammy comme hôte pour le grand combat, et Michael n'a pas non plus son grand Deany. Tu ne vois pas ? Maintenant, ils devront se battre dans leurs hôtes _de secours,_ chétifs et faibles. » Dean regarde Cas qui semble considérer les mots de Gabriel. Il peut à peine penser correctement avec la colère qui assombrit son esprit. « Pendant ce temps on peut se glisser par derrière, assembler ces super-anneaux comme les Power Rangers que nous sommes – c'est moi le rouge, il est génial – et les jeter dans la Cage ! »

Castiel regarde Dean avec inquiétude et méfiance. Dean est perdu ; leur plan est officiellement une impasse sauf s'ils veulent essayer d'arracher l'Archange du corps de Sam sans le blesser.

« Attends une seconde, alors… est-ce que Sam est d'accord ? demande Dean, soudainement incrédule. Je veux dire, il doit dire oui avant que tu ne le possèdes, non ? »

Gabriel sourit, un sourire que Dean a vu un millier de fois – sur le siège passager de l'Impala, derrière l'écran de son ordinateur dans un hôtel minable, dans un sac de couchage à côté de lui quand ils étaient enfants et qu'il devait rassurer son petit frère et lui dire que leur père allait bientôt être de retour. C'est le sourire de Sam. « Bien sûr, Dean », dit Sam, et Dean sait que ce n'est pas Gabriel qui vient de parler.

« Eh bien, si ça marche pour Sam… » dit Dean en regardant Cas avec prudence, « … Je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça… mais ça marche pour moi. Maintenant, allons-y. On pourra prendre Bobby sur la route. »

Sam/Gabriel pousse un cri de joie. Dean frissonne de malaise, et il regarde son frère soulever l'hôte sans vie sur le sol de la cuisine avec la force surnaturelle d'un archange, et le porter vers l'étage.

Dean secoue la tête en se demandant quand sa vie est devenue aussi bizarre, et il se détourne pour aller chercher ses clefs et sa veste. Castiel agrippe son bras et le force à faire volte-face pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Dean », commence Castiel avec une expression torturée. « Si j'avais su que Gabriel prendrait le contrôle de Sam…

— Hé », dit calmement Dean en coupant la parole à l'ange avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'embarrassant, comme fondre en larmes. « C'est bon, mec. Je sais que j'ai flippé au début, mais Gabriel a un plan. Et il n'est peut-être pas génial, mais il est aussi décent que le nôtre. C'est sûrement une bonne chose… maintenant, Lucifer ne peut pas prendre possession de Sam sans devoir d'abord s'occuper de Gabe, pas vrai ? » Castiel hoche la tête, peu assuré. « Alors, maintenant, c'est impossible que Sammy soit coincé dans la cage. Le pire qui pourrait se passer, c'est qu'on n'arrive pas à forcer Lucy et Mike à y sauter et…

— Que ce soit la fin du monde ? » demande Castiel, et Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire devant la voix impassible qu'utilise Castiel. Castiel ne voit clairement pas ce qui est drôle, ce qui ne fait que rendre la situation plus amusante.

* * *

Si Dean était honnête avec lui-même, il ne pensait pas que Gabriel tiendrait cette foutue promesse. Et pourtant il est là, possédant son petit frère avec fierté, et il se tient juste à côté de lui alors que Dean tient tête, imprudemment, à Michael – qui ressemble horriblement à Adam – et au Diable lui-même. Bobby et Cas sont aussi là, invisibles à l'arrière, avec les bagues, en attendant le bon moment.

« Gabriel ? » demande Lucifer. Son hôte est encore plus délabré que la dernière fois que Dean l'a vu. De grands morceaux de peau ont commencé à peler sur son visage ; ses yeux sont d'un cramoisi intense, témoignant du chaos qui règne en lui. Gabriel sourit et le salue de la main.

« Salut, frangin.

— Ça me _fend le cœur,_ Gabriel », dit Lucifer en lançant un regard prudent à Michael avant de s'avancer, menaçant, vers Sam/Gabriel. « Que tu joues ainsi avec la destinée. Tu sais qu'il est écrit que Sam est _mon_ hôte.

— Hmm », dit Gabriel sans perdre son sourire en dépit de la proximité de Lucifer. Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de reculer un peu. « Toutes ces conneries d'histoire ancienne ne m'intéressent pas, Luce. En fait, je suis venu te dire que, même si je vous aime beaucoup et tout ça – tu entends ça, Michael ?! » demande Gabriel et Michael grogne, « … j'en peux plus de vous voir vous chamailler. Sérieusement, les mecs… ça dure depuis trop de temps – et je parle de _millions_ d'années. »

Lucifer sourit, dévoilant cruellement ses dents alors qu'il parcourt du regard le corps de Sam. « Quel dommage. Il aurait été si _confortable_. » Lucifer frappe violemment Gabriel au visage, l'envoyant voler dans les airs et s'écraser contre le capot de l'Impala. Il lève une main, prêt à le foudroyer, et une lueur de peur apparaît dans les yeux de Gabriel. Dean doit détourner le regard ; il ne peut pas voir cette expression sur le visage de Sam.

Heureusement, à ce moment, Castiel apparaît de nulle part, un Bobby qui semble terrifié dans son sillage, et Dean se surprend à remercier Dieu. Lucifer s'immobilise, momentanément stupéfait de voir un autre Ange. Michael hurle en protestation.

« Assez ! » crie-t-il et Castiel est soudainement projeté dans les airs, en arrière. Il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Dean doit s'empêcher d'aller immédiatement à son aide. Michael se rue vers Lucifer, toujours figé et sur le point de tuer Gabriel et Sam avec lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Plus vite il meurt, plus tôt nous pourrons nous battre et en finir une fois pour toutes avec cette querelle, Lucifer ! »

Lucifer plonge son regard dans les yeux de Michael, les yeux d'Adam, et Dean pense qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour fraternel qui circule toujours, électrique, entre eux. Un amour qui n'a jamais diminué mais qui est caché par la colère. Dean jette un coup d'œil à Gabriel, toujours étalé sur le capot de l'Impala, immobilisé par la main de Lucifer. Il lui fait un clin d'œil, et Dean se permet d'espérer que peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance, tout va bien se passer.

* * *

À suivre...

 **NdT** : Encore merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ce chapitre vous a plu ^^


	6. La 2e façon de courtiser un Winchester-3

**Chapitre 6 : La deuxième façon de courtiser un Winchester (3)**

 **.**

Dean entend plus qu'il ne voit Castiel, toujours étalé au sol, assembler les anneaux dans sa main. Bobby, derrière lui, commence à marmonner d'une voix tremblante quelques mots en latin, qu'il a appris par cœur avant de partir – une préparation typique de Bobby. Les anneaux soudés entre eux commencent à trembler ; autour d'eux, la terre se met à trembler. Michael et Lucifer arrêtent leur concours de regards. Castiel jette les anneaux au sol et se relève avant de s'écarter un peu. Avant que Dean n'ait le temps de faire un geste, le sol devant eux s'ouvre vers la pire partie de l'Enfer, en une bouche n'attendant que d'être nourrie.

Michael rugit à nouveau et, d'un coup vif, il envoie Lucifer au sol. En quelques secondes, Michael sort sa lame d'Archange et s'avance vers son frère, les yeux emplis de poison.

Gabriel choisit cet instant pour s'avancer, en brandissant sa lame, maintenant capable de bouger puisque Lucifer a été blessé. Il se rue sur Michael, et, profitant de sa surprise, enfonce sa lame dans le torse de son frère d'un seul coup tranchant. Alors que la grâce lumineuse de Michael jaillit hors de son frère, immense et brillante, accompagnée d'un hurlement inhumain, Gabriel protège les yeux de Sam. Dean, dans son angoisse de voir Sam si près de deux lames d'Archange, oublie toute cette histoire – qu'il ne faut pas regarder les anges qui ne sont pas dans un hôte.

Heureusement, Castiel n'est pas aussi distrait que lui et ses mains se pressent fermement sur les yeux de Dean, l'empêchant de voir son grand frère sortir de son corps humain.

Lucifer glousse soudainement, comme pour rappeler à tous que c'est loin d'être terminé. La bouche vers la Cage attend toujours au centre du cimetière, à quelques mètres d'eux. Dean tend le bras et couvre les mains de Castiel de la sienne avant de les repousser doucement. Cas n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient encore là. Dean entend Bobby prendre une brusque inspiration et il comprend immédiatement que le pire pourrait être encore à venir.

« Ouah ! s'exclame Lucifer en se levant. Tu plaisantes ? Gabriel ! Vieille canaille! » Gabriel, pétrifié, regarde Lucifer s'avancer vers lui, les bras tendus. « Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu passerais du côté obscur. Mais te voilà ! Me prouvant que j'avais tort, en tuant mon ennemi juré ! Un bon point pour toi ! Vraiment. »

Il s'avance vers Gabriel et Dean essaie de ne pas vomir en voyant Lucifer prendre chaleureusement son frère dans ses bras. « Ouaip ! dit Gabriel avant que Dean ne puisse vraiment tout digérer. J'assure tes arrières, frangin ! »

Gabriel tapote maladroitement l'épaule de Lucifer et lui sourit lorsqu'ils brisent leur étreinte. Le sourire faux de Sam ne tromperait pas Dean une seule seconde, mais le diable semble n'y voir que du feu. Lucifer se tourne alors vers l'ouverture de la Cage, et il regarde dans ses profondeurs glauques, les sourcils froncés. « Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devais me voler mon vaisseau… murmure-t-il d'une voix à peine audible sous le rugissement du vent. Je suppose que tu devais avoir tes raisons… »

Dean se rend soudainement compte qu'il doit réfléchir vite. Ils ont une chance unique devant eux ; Lucifer fait confiance à Gabriel. Il pense que Gabriel est de son côté. « Je dois faire quelque chose, murmure Dean pour lui-même.

— Dean, non ! » souffle Castiel. Dean avait complètement oublié que l'ange était à ses côtés. Castiel agrippe son bras en une prière silencieuse, pour l'empêcher de s'en mêler, mais Dean se dégage de sa prise en sachant que s'il n'agit pas vite, Lucifer va comprendre et Sam finira quand même dans la Cage.

Dean commence à s'avancer vers l'endroit où se tiennent Lucifer et Gabriel, au bord de la bouche qui mène la Cage. De son pied, Lucifer déplace négligemment le corps mort de son frère, approchant le corps d'Adam dangereusement près du trou. « Hé ! » crie Dean pour le faire arrêter de jouer avec le cadavre. L'attention instantanée que lui porte Lucifer ranime son courage ; la tête du diable est penchée comme s'il avait oublié l'existence de Dean. Soudainement, le revolver de Dean est armé et pointé droit sur le torse de Lucifer, même s'il se souvient à peine de l'avoir fait. « Éloigne-toi de mon frère ! »

Lucifer semble amusé et Dean remarque que Gabriel lui fait les gros yeux. C'est un avertissement pour qu'il arrête. « Lequel ? » demande le diable, et Dean serre les dents. « Je suppose que tu parles de Sammy, hein ? Je veux dire, tu n'en a rien à foutre de l'autre. » Il se met à réfléchir en recommençant à taquiner Adam de son pied. « Sammy est parti depuis longtemps, Deanster. Il n'y a que nous maintenant. Le duo dynamique. » Lucifer se tourne pour sourire à Gabriel, qui l'imite. C'est évident qu'il est nerveux.

 _Trop évident_ , pense Dean.

Dean en a brusquement marre de toutes ces discussions. Il vise, plisse les yeux et tire, touchant Lucifer droit dans la poitrine, là où son cœur devrait être. Dean pense avec tristesse que si c'était une autre créature, n'importe quelle autre créature, ce tir parfait de Dean allié à une balle tirée avec le Colt l'aurait tué sans problème. Mais non, il doit être ce putain de _Diable_. _C'est la vie.(1)_ Lucifer semble un peu choqué de l'impertinence de Dean, puis il devient furieux.

Gabriel déglutit.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça, gamin », gronde Lucifer d'une voix animale et inhumaine.

Dean est presque sûr qu'il va exploser et/ou s'enflammer, et puis Gabriel frappe. Il se jette en avant, lame à la main, et sa pointe transperce la chair du dos de Lucifer. « Désolé, frérot. Je ne travaille pour personne. »

Tous retiennent leur respiration.

« Aïe », dit Lucifer avec un soupir. Il baisse les yeux, sans grand intérêt, vers la grande lame argentée qui lui sort de la poitrine. « Frappé dans le dos. C'est tellement cliché, Gabriel, vraiment. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. » Il soupire et le visage de Gabriel/Sam reste ferme, immobile. « Je ne peux pas être tué avec une lame d'Ange puisque – attends de voir – je ne suis plus un Ange ! Ta da ! Vous m'avez viré de votre petit club, tu te rappelles ? »

À présent, Lucifer sourit, toujours empalé sur la lame, un sang qui n'est pas le sien coulant sur l'herbe à ses pieds.

« Peut-être pas », dit Gabriel en se pressant contre le dos du diable, la bouche près de l'oreille de Lucifer, « mais nous t'avons fabriqué ton club-house perso. Et il veut retrouver son chef scout. » Sur ces mots, Gabriel arrache la lame avec tant de force que Lucifer vacille sur ses pieds. Gabriel ne perd pas de temps et utilise cette opportunité pour lui administrer un coup bien placé.

Dean peut à peine croire ce qu'il voit, mais Lucifer agite les bras pour chercher de quoi s'agripper, s'ancrer au plan terrestre, mais il ne trouve rien et tombe dans l'abysse.

Le trou commence à rétrécir, avalant son dernier repas, et Dean combat des larmes de soulagement. Ils… Ils ont réussi ?

Gabriel lâche un « loué soit Allah ! » que Dean pense être fait pour être ironique, et ça veut dire que oui, ils ont réussi. Il se permet de le croire. Il se détourne de Gabriel, qui tape ses deux mains ensemble (Dean suppose que c'est en fait Gabriel qui tape dans la main de _Sam_ ¸ mais quand même), pour faire face à Cas, dont le visage inondé de soulagement est, pour une raison inconnue, exactement ce qu'il a besoin de voir.

« Oh, viens là, Cas », dit Dean, empli soudainement de joie. Pour une fois, personne n'est mort ! Il mérite bien cette joie, bordel. Il tend la main vers Cas qui semble abasourdi, et il l'attire dans une étreinte. C'est horriblement bizarre et Cas ne semble pas savoir ce qui se passe, mais Dean s'en moque. Cas est là, Sam est là, Bobby est là, Gabriel… est là. Il fait un signe à Bobby, de derrière la tête de Cas, en riant devant la façon dont il est étalé au sol, clairement soulagé que tout soit terminé. Tout le monde va bien. Castiel est chaud et fort dans ses bras. « Tu tiens tes promesses jusqu'au bout, mec. »

Il est presque sûr de pouvoir sentir le sourire de Cas contre son épaule.

* * *

« J'ai ramené l'âme de votre frère au Paradis », dit Castiel d'un air solennel. Dean lui sourit et secoue la tête.

« Génial. Ce gamin a besoin d'une petite pause, voire plus », dit Dean en s'adossant contre sa chaise. Ils sont assis autour de la table de la cuisine de Bobby : lui, Bobby, Sam et Gabriel (de retour dans son ancien hôte qui était resté dans un des lits, à l'étage, 'comme Blanche-Neige !' comme il l'a dit.) « Il est têtu, mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une preuve qu'il est bien un Winchester. »

Dean rit. Castiel s'agite, mal à l'aise ; il n'y a plus de chaise. « Hé, Cas ! Assieds-toi là, frérot ! Je vais prendre ce siège confortable, juste là », dit Gabriel en sautant de sa chaise et en se laissant pratiquement tomber sur les genoux de Sam en dépit de ses protestations. « Tu veux bien baisser le ton, Sammy ? J'ai été _à l'intérieur_ de toi. Je pense que tu peux supporter un peu d'action sur tes genoux. »

Sam devient immédiatement rouge tomate mais arrête de protester, en choisissant plutôt de s'enfouir le visage dans les mains. Dean sourit largement. Castiel attend un moment, puis décide de s'asseoir dans le siège maintenant vide.

« Ouais, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire prendre par un Archange, Sam ? » demande Dean en appréciant de plus en plus ce moment. Même Castiel semble comprendre la blague et il dissimule un petit sourire devant les mots de Dean.

Sam ne fait que grogner, derrière ses doigts, et Gabriel rit. « Il a adoré », fredonne Gabriel en caressant les cheveux de Sam, lequel lui donne une tape sur les doigts.

« Allez, allez, arrêtez, espèces d'idiots, dit sévèrement Bobby en sortant sa flasque et en avalant assez d'alcool pour faire grimacer Dean. C'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à vous en tirer par un putain de miracle que vous allez pouvoir glandouiller dans ma maison. J'ai presque trente enquêtes différentes que j'ai dû garder en stock parce que, apparemment, sauver le monde était plus important. » Il se lève, essuie le whisky de sa barbe et sort de la pièce, sans doute pour aller chercher les détails de ces affaires.

Dean regarde Cas, qui sourit toujours, étrangement heureux d'être en vie – chose inhabituelle pour lui. Castiel l'observe avec ce regard toujours aussi pénétrant, comme s'il regardait dans son âme – ce que Dean suppose être le cas. Dean sent ses lèvres commencer à être un peu sèches, et il remarque que les yeux de Cas se baissent légèrement pour suivre le mouvement de sa langue qui les humidifie. Il sent une sensation étrangement familière pulser dans son épaule gauche, sur sa cicatrice, et il inspire profondément.

« Alors », dit Gabriel en ruinant le moment bizarre qu'ils venaient de partager. Pas que Dean pense qu'ils ont partagé quelque chose, parce que, merde ! ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas arrêter de regarder Cas que ça veut dire que… Dean dit fermement à son cerveau de se la fermer. « On sait tenir nos promesses, hein ? »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit, parce que Cas sait déjà que Dean apprécie leur capacité à tenir leurs promesses. Ses yeux s'aventurent encore du côté de Cas qui sourit, lui aussi. C'est comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

« Gabe… tu pourrais… » dit Sam qui semble extraordinairement mal à l'aise. Pour toute réponse, Gabriel passe son bras autour des épaules de Sam et se rapproche pour mieux l'entendre. « … arrêter… de remuer ? »

Dean s'étrangle et envisage de quitter la pièce, mais il ne ferait jamais ça à son pauvre petit frère. Gabriel se contente de rire et continue de se tortiller. Sam jure et réitère sa tentative vaine d'enlever l'Archange de ses genoux.

Dean pense à intervenir, mais, même s'il peut voir à quel point la situation est horrifiante, elle est aussi sacrément amusante, alors il se lève, attrape une bière, en prend une autre pour Cas après un instant d'hésitation (hé, si Cas ne la boit pas, il connaît quelqu'un qui le fera) et il s'assoit pour regarder le spectacle.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

NdT : Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction. L'histoire est à **thejigsawtimess**. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic ! Vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre à tout le monde, sachez que c'est un vrai encouragement pour traduire les chapitres suivants ;)

À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ^^

(1) _C'est la vie : en français dans le texte._


	7. La 3e façon de courtiser un Winchester-1

**Chapitre 7 : La troisième façon de courtiser un Winchester (1)**

 **.**

* * *

« D'accord… » dit Gabriel en s'agitant un peu pour se redresser et pouvoir regarder Cas, allongé avec raideur sur le hamac. « … jusque-là, on a : sauvé leur vie… » compta Gabriel sur ses doigts pour étayer ses propos.

« Et ça s'est tellement bien passé, dit Cas avec sarcasme, les yeux plissés.

— Hé ! Ils étaient reconnaissants, non ? » répliqua immédiatement Gabriel en haussant les épaules. « Et vivants ! Moi, je dirais qu'on a fait un job exemplaire. » Castiel lui donna un coup de pied qui parvint à toucher l'épaule de Gabriel. Gabriel glapit et lui fit la moue. « Méchant. Juste parce que c'est moi qui ai mis ton Prince Charmant en lieu sûr. Et puis… » continua Gabriel en soupirant devant le regard glacial de Castiel, « … nous avons cette promesse très virile », dit Gabriel en levant un autre doigt. Castiel hocha la tête. Le sarcasme de Gabriel ne l'atteignit pas.

Gabriel leva un troisième doigt et se pencha pour l'agiter sous le nez de Castiel. « Nous avons besoin d'une troisième étape, parvint à déduire Castiel.

— Exactement. Le plus dur est passé, frangin. On a réussi à aider ces sublimes crétins à se sortir d'une situation si incroyablement improbable que je ne pige toujours pas ce qui s'est passé ; je pense qu'on mérite plus qu'une récompense », dit Gabriel. Castiel s'assit, le regard soudainement inquiet.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'une récompense' ? » demanda Castiel, hésitant. Le hamac commença à se balancer dans une rafale de vent qui n'était pas là un instant plus tôt.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'assombrirent et un sourire envahit son visage. « Es-tu familier avec les 'lieux de perdition' terrestres ? »

Castiel déglutit. _Pas encore…_

 **La troisième façon de courtiser un Winchester : le faire boire**

* * *

Dean entend un cri à l'étage et il saute immédiatement sur ses pieds en sachant, instinctivement, que c'est la voix de Sam. Il ne fait que deux pas avant d'entendre une autre voix familière, derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Dean s'immobilise et se tourne pour faire face à Castiel, qui se tient non loin de lui, le regard troublé. Un sentiment familier de sécurité, de réconfort et de _complétude_ submerge Dean et il oublie momentanément son frère à l'étage, qui est peut-être en train de se faire attaquer par des créatures menaçantes. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il entend le son distinctif du rire de Sam.

C'est encore plus troublant que le cri de terreur que Dean a entendu un instant plus tôt, et il lui faut une brève seconde pour réaliser à quel point c'est anormal. Ils devraient vraiment s'amuser un peu plus.

« Ton frère va bien, je crois que l'intention de Gabriel était de 'lui foutre la trouille comme jamais' », dit Castiel. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce que Castiel semble terriblement _fatigué_ de la personnalité 'merveilleuse' de Gabriel, ou parce que c'est amusant d'imaginer Sam qui hurle comme une fillette tandis que Gabriel sort en trombe d'un placard devant lui

« Bien », répond Dean. Pour une raison étrange, il se rend compte qu'il est difficile de regarder Cas droit dans les yeux. « Tu, euh… tu veux quelque chose ? » demande Dean en se frottant la nuque. Si seulement Bobby était là ; lui sait toujours comment gérer les invités, et c'est sa maison après tout. Mais Bobby est sorti avec Rufus pour fêter la non-fin du monde – et c'était _hier_. Il s'est apparemment tellement amusé qu'il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.

« Comme quoi ? » demande Castiel. Sa tête se penche aussitôt, de cette manière adorable qui est la sienne. Non pas que Dean le trouve adorable. Certainement pas.

« Je ne sais pas », dit Dean en s'aventurant près du bureau pour prendre sa bouteille de bière vide, sans que Castiel ne le quitte du regard, « tu veux une bière ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin… commence Castiel.

— Je sais que t'en a pas _besoin_ », l'interrompt Dean en revenant vers Cas, les yeux levés au ciel. « Mais je t'ai vu t'enfiler des shots plus vite que je ne le pourrais sans risque, mec. Bordel, je n'ai pas _besoin_ de bière mais… c'est sympa, des fois, tu vois ? Te détendre un peu. Perdre tes inhibitions. » Dean réalise soudain qu'il est très près de Cas.

Castiel le regarde et Dean savait qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'il essaie d'éviter son regard. Plonger dans le bleu céruléen profond et tourbillonnant des yeux de Castiel est comme être ivre, et Dean ne l'est pas facilement, mais il ne peut pas le décrire. C'est comme être hypnotisé et se réveiller des heures après, nu et désorienté, sans savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Le rire de Sam résonne à travers le plafond, brisant l'instant.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration et il recule un peu, les joues roses. Castiel sourit légèrement.

« Non, merci, Dean. Je suis bien comme ça. »

Dean hoche la tête et pense en lui-même que c'est sûrement une bonne chose, parce qu'il est un peu éméché à cause des deux ou trois bières qu'il s'est enfilées, et avec un Cas ivre... il est sûr que rien ne pourrait se passer. Pas _comme ça_. Il en est sûr. Mais quand même, c'est mieux de ne pas tenter le diable.

« Je pourrais… prendre ton manteau ? » plaisante Dean en essayant de changer le sujet. Il donne un coup de coude à Castiel, pour montrer qu'il n'est pas sérieux, mais Castiel penche à nouveau la tête, pensif.

Quelques secondes passent, puis Castiel commence à enlever méthodiquement son trenchcoat ; c'est presque comme s'il enlevait sa peau. C'est vraiment déconcertant.

« Mec, attends, non ! » s'exclame Dean, horrifié, les mains en l'air. « Je ne voulais pas dire… tu ne vas nulle part sans ce truc !

— Ce n'est pas une nécessité, Dean, répond Castiel en faisant passer son bras gauche hors de sa manche. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais tu as raison, c'est étrange de porter un manteau à l'intérieur quand on rend visite à des… amis. »

Les yeux de Castiel vacillent brièvement au mot 'amis', comme s'il confirmait avoir choisi le bon terme pour leur relation. Dean ne fait que cligner des yeux. Castiel lui tend le trenchcoat parfaitement plié, et Dean le prend avec précaution comme s'il était précieux.

« Je vais juste… le mettre de côté alors », dit Dean, gêné, en regardant Castiel d'un air incertain. L'ange hoche la tête, soudainement en charge de la situation. _Quelle est cette situation ?_ se demande Dean en quittant la pièce, le manteau dans les mains.

Lorsque Dean revient, son cerveau n'enregistre pas le fait que l'homme en costume noir, cintré et sur mesure, est Cas. Il a presque le réflexe de prendre la bouteille d'eau bénite sur l'étagère (Bobby est préparé à toutes sortes d'attaques dans toutes les pièces de la maison, même les toilettes) et puis Cas se tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. L'estomac de Dean se retourne bizarrement, et il n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais ça doit être un problème de digestion. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Cas en train de tirer sur sa cravate en arborant un air adorable.

« Euh… » dit éloquemment Dean, et Cas sourit plus largement. Dean ne fait que rougir et baisser la tête.

À cet instant, Gabriel dévale joyeusement les escaliers, Sam sur ses talons, avec l'expression d'un baby-sitter amusé et indulgent.

« Ouah, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? » s'exclame Gabriel dès qu'il entre dans la pièce. Son regard va de Dean à Cas et il pose une main sur son cœur. « Je pars cinq minutes et tu as déjà enlevé les vêtements de mon petit frère ? »

Dean, bouche bée, lance un regard instinctif à Sam, les yeux pleins de déni. Sam ne fait que sourire, prêt à prendre sa revanche pour tous les commentaires sur 'l'Archange qui l'a chevauché'.

« Il… non, ce n'est pas… commence Dean sans vraiment savoir comment expliquer.

— C'est un super costume, Cassy, ne te méprends pas, et tu as l'air délicieux, mais sérieusement, si tu commences à te déshabiller pour attirer son attention, je suggèrerai plutôt… » dit Gabriel en s'avançant vers Cas. Il fait quelques tours autour de lui avant de glisser ses mains sous sa veste, d'une manière qui donne immédiatement à Dean l'envie de le frapper. Gabriel lui enlève sa veste et la jette par-dessus son épaule, où elle atterrit sur une lampe poussiéreuse dans un coin de la pièce. « Ta da ! C'est beaucoup mieux. »

Gabriel tourne autour de Cas, un air approbateur sur le visage. « Gabriel ! souffle Cas d'une voix trop basse pour que Sam ou Dean l'entende. Tu es censé m'aider ! Arrête de rendre notre plan aussi évident !

— Je t'aide ! Tu penses que Dean peut rester indifférent à ton petit strip-tease ? Relax, Max, je sais ce que je fais », réplique calmement Gabriel, avant de se reculer et d'enrouler un bras possessif autour de la taille de Sam.

« Okay ! Moi et Sammy, on a un plan », annonce Gabriel d'une voix sonore en parvenant à obtenir l'attention de Dean pendant deux secondes complètes avant que son regard ne se fixe à nouveau sur Cas.

 _La fine chemise blanche lui fournit tout un tas de nouvelles choses à mater,_ pense Sam, amusé, en essayant de déloger les doigts de Gabriel de la boucle de ceinture de son jean.

« En fait, c'est ton idée », le corrige immédiatement Sam. Gabriel lui lance un regard noir.

« _En fait_ , si tu veux être précis, c'est mon idée _et_ celle de Castiel », dit fièrement Gabriel en souriant d'une façon trop flagrante à Cas, qui se demande vaguement si cela mérite qu'il enfouisse son visage dans ses mains. Le regard de Dean remonte du torse de Cas pour le regarder dans les yeux, sidéré. « Voilà le plan : on a sauvé le monde, et les deux délinquants du paradis vont vous emmener fêter ça ! »

Dean semble soudainement extrêmement nerveux et extrêmement sceptique. Cas a trouvé un plan qui consiste à sortir aller boire ? Il fixe du regard l'ange en question, appréciant son nouveau 'look' pour la centième fois. C'est vrai que l'homme est plutôt imprévisible. Dean se raisonne et se dit qu'ils vont sûrement aller dans un bar à vin ou quelque chose d'aussi tragique.

« Très bien… » dit Dean avec précaution, et la tête de Cas se tourne pour lui faire face, apparemment étonné qu'il accepte aussi vite.

« Je pense que je vais peut-être devoir me désigner pour être le chauffeur, dit Sam en regardant avec circonspection Gabriel qui l'encercle comme un vautour.

— Pas question. J'ai l'intention de te faire rouler sous la table tant tu auras bu, Sammy-chéri », répond immédiatement Gabriel en se plaçant devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sam hausse les sourcils avec un sourire narquois.

« Ouais, sûrement, étant donné que si j'essayais de battre un Archange dans des jeux à boire, je finirais par faire un coma éthylique », répond Sam au grand amusement de Dean, qui réalise soudainement qu'il n'a jamais apprécié avant la différence de taille entre son frère et Gabriel.

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, dit Gabriel tandis que son regard méfiant se transforme en son sourire machiavélique caractéristique. Je n'ai pas précisé ce que nous ferions une fois sous la table, après tout… »

Dean rit tellement fort que Castiel doit le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

* * *

À suivre...

NdT : Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire ;) À la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et bonne chance à celles et ceux qui vont passer le bac cette semaine ^^


	8. La 3e façon de courtiser un Winchester-2

**Chapitre 8: La troisième façon de courtiser un Winchester (2)**

 **.**

Gabriel doit négocier sévèrement avec Dean pour qu'il accepte d'être transporté 'via ange' – il affirme avoir une phobie 'parfaitement justifiée' de voler, peu importe si c'est très court – mais heureusement, Castiel prend Dean à part pour lui parler seul à seul, et il parvient à le convaincre.

C'est tout ce qu'il faut à Gabriel. Au moins _son_ Winchester à lui ne semble pas avoir de peurs ridicules. Sauf pour les clowns… d'où est-ce que ça vient ? Gabriel ajoute immédiatement sur sa liste de choses à faire 'se déguiser en clown et pourchasser Sammy dans la maison', avant de rassembler tout le monde pour leur sortie.

Castiel se porte volontaire pour prendre Dean, mais Gabriel refuse. Il dit qu'il peut prendre les deux garçons – sa grâce les supportera mieux, puisqu'il est techniquement plus puissant. Castiel fait la moue mais accepte avec réticence. En réalité (même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix), Gabriel a un peu peur que Cas se dégonfle et n'emmène pas Dean à l'endroit convenu.

Gabriel dit 'convenu', mais en réalité, Cas n'a fini par accepter que parce qu'il a insisté. Sam regarde Dean, un peu inquiet, tandis que Gabriel et Cas échangent des regards entendus qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Les deux jeunes hommes se sont douché et changé, mais les anges ont refusé de leur dire où ils allaient, pas plus qu'ils ne leur ont dit s'ils étaient habillés de la bonne façon. Dean ne pourrait pas moins s'en soucier. Il a enfilé son t-shirt noir habituel, un jean et une veste – il aura à boire où qu'ils aillent, et il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter du retour quand on a son propre service de chauffeur angélique.

Avant que Sam ne puisse exprimer son inquiétude vis-à-vis de cette sortie imprévue, Gabriel claque des doigts.

Sam et Dean regardent autour d'eux, légèrement désorientés, et Dean est instantanément bouche bée. La boîte est immense, avec plusieurs étages – éclairés d'une lumière vague, rouge et violette, qui illumine les étages et les passerelles. Chaque barre de strip-tease – oui, c'est ça, _des barres de strip-tease_ – est occupée par des filles peu habillées qui s'y frottent d'une manière aguichante, et, évidemment, elles sont entourées de ce qui semble être une foule sans fin de personnes qui se pressent les unes contre les autres et bougent comme un seul organisme vivant.

« Classe, comme endroit, hein ? » hurle Gabriel par-dessus le son du RnB que déversent les haut-parleurs. Il entoure de ses bras les épaules des deux jeunes hommes, ce qui le force à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? » lui hurle Sam en lui retournant son sourire. Il secoue tout de même la tête avec une légère désapprobation. Gabriel enroule son bras autour de la nuque de Sam et l'attire à lui pour que leurs visages soient plus près l'un de l'autre. Sam, les yeux écarquillés, se demande pourquoi il se laisse être manipulé de la sorte.

« Allez, beau gosse, laisse-moi te payer un verre », lui dit Gabriel, à l'oreille et d'une voix basse. Sam se recule un peu, pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais il se rend compte qu'il sourit stupidement comme une adolescente et il laisse Gabriel le mener jusqu'au bar.

Dean les regarde partir puis se tourne vers Castiel qui, toujours en chemise, semble quelque peu consterné de voir ce qui l'entoure. « Cas ? » dit Dean en se rapprochant bien trop près de lui, pour compenser la musique bruyante.

« Dean, cet endroit… commence à dire Cas avant de s'interrompre devant le sourire de Dean.

— Est-ce que, euh… » dit Dean en regardant autour de lui sans savoir comment formuler sa pensée. « … Gabe a dit que tu as aidé à choisir cet endroit ? »

Castiel semble confus puis il se tourne pour jeter un coup d'œil à Gabriel, au bar, en train d'amadouer Sam pour qu'il descende un shot d'une boisson verte. La compréhension submerge l'ange et il hoche rapidement la tête en regardant à nouveau Dean.

« Oui. Oui, j'ai aidé à le choisir. Aimes-tu être ici ? »

Dean regarde autour de lui. Ils sont pressés ensemble dans un coin, près de quelques groupes de jeunes hurlants et d'hommes d'affaires discrets aux yeux fixés sur les danseuses. De l'autre côté de la pièce se tient le bar, une chose démesurément longue et lumineuse qui change de couleur comme une bague d'humeur. Les barmen ont des piercings au visage et des cheveux follement teints. Dean a l'impression qu'ils pourraient recevoir une commande de n'importe quelle boisson au monde, soupirer lourdement et la concocter en quelques secondes.

Il y a aussi des filles, évidemment. Des filles qui se pavanent à tous les étages qui entourent la piste de danse énorme et illuminée, avec des lasers et de la fumée – Dean est sûr que ça doit être interdit, à cause des asthmatiques. Toutes les filles portent un short sexy et brillant qui montre la moitié de leurs fesses, et des hauts de bikini avec des petits pompons – pour résumer, c'est l'idée que Dean se fait du Paradis. Ou du moins, ça le serait, s'il n'était pas trop conscient du fait qu'il est pressé contre Cas dans un coin – sans son trenchcoat et sa veste, l'ange est presque nu, et il regarde Dean avec un espoir plein d'appréhension que Dean reconnaît – il avait le même air lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il cherchait avec ferveur l'approbation de son père.

« Ouais. J'adore ce truc, Cas », dit Dean. Ses yeux s'aventurent vers la bouche de Cas juste à temps pour le voir sourire. « Allez, laisse-moi t'offrir un verre », dit Dean d'une voix forte. Il se recule et prend la main de Cas dans la sienne, parce qu'il a peur que le pauvre gars se sente perdu, et parce qu'il en a envie, aussi. « Allons fêter notre victoire épique. »

Castiel semble un peu terrifié, mais il ravale sa peur, parce que, hé – il est badass, et Dean le sait déjà. Il prend la main de Dean et ils rejoignent Gabriel et Sam au bar, juste à temps pour les voir reposer bruyamment leurs verres vides avec défi, grimaçant devant le goût de ce que Dean suppose être de la vodka pure.

« Les mecs ! » s'exclame Gabriel en les voyant, momentanément distrait par une des filles peu vêtues qui passe devant lui. Sam lui donne un coup pour le forcer à se reconcentrer. « Désolé. Les mecs, vous devez prendre des shots avec nous. Toi aussi, petit frère ! »

Dean sent Castiel se tendre immédiatement derrière lui, et il glousse un peu devant la capacité de Castiel à se rebeller contre le Paradis de toutes les manières imaginables, mais pas _en buvant_ et en sortant en _boîte_ , avec des _strip-teaseuses._ Impensable !

Sans vraiment y penser, Dean serre la main de Castiel ; l'ange le regarde avec surprise. Gabriel commence à énumérer une liste de boissons au barman qui semble s'ennuyer, mais Dean ne lui prête pas vraiment attention, parce que Cas semble avoir découvert qu'il peut serrer la main de Dean en retour, ce qui est bien plus intéressant.

« Nnnoon, Gabe, je veux une Pipe. Je n'aime pas les Pinces à Tétons », se plaint Sam en tapant l'épaule de Gabriel d'une façon qui prouve à Dean que Sam est bourré.

« Sam, combien tu en as bu ?! » demande Dean, un peu effrayé. « Gabriel, ne donne pas de pipe à Sam, je ne sais pas le genre de service qu'ils offrent ici mais il le regrettera vraiment au matin. »

Gabriel commence à s'esclaffer bruyamment et Sam manque de tomber.

« Dean, je crois que ce sont les noms des boissons », dit Castiel d'une voix égale, ce qui fait immédiatement rougir Dean. Il retire sa main de celle de Castiel parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle devienne moite et il parvient à arrêter de fusiller du regard Sam et Gabriel assez longtemps pour entendre Cas dire, d'un ton sérieux, « Je voudrais une Baise Ultime, s'il vous plaît. »

Une fois que tout le monde a réussi à ne pas s'évanouir en entendant la commande génialement candide de Cas pour la boisson la plus vulgaire (et qui s'avère être la plus _forte_ ) qui existe, Gabriel leur ordonne à tous les trois d'aller chercher un box et leur assure qu'il apportera les boissons.

Castiel en trouve un facilement et murmure à l'oreille de Dean qu'il l'a choisi pour la vue directe qu'il a sur les barres de strip-tease, ce qui donne envie à Dean de se recroqueviller dans un trou, mais aussi (ce qui est vraiment bizarre) de faire un câlin à Castiel pour le remercier d'être aussi prévenant. Bien que, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne semble pas vraiment intéressé par les strip-teaseuses, ce soir.

Dean se glisse à côté de Cas et il regarde Sammy, avec prudence, par-dessus la table, légèrement inquiet à l'idée qu'il ait pu entendre ce que Castiel vient de lui avouer. C'est inutile de s'inquiéter ; Sam est totalement inconscient de ce qui s'est passé. Son regard est collé à Gabriel et surveille le moindre de ses mouvements. Dean ricane en se demandant si Sam a quelque chose à lui avouer.

Il se retourne vers Cas et sa respiration se bloque à nouveau en voyant à quel point il est proche de ces yeux bleus bordé de noir.

« Allez, amigos, cul-sec ! » dit soudainement Gabriel comme s'il apparaissait de nulle part avec un plateau. Dean n'a jamais vu autant de verres sur un même plateau, et la plupart sont des shots. Sam le fixe du regard avec un sourire, et Gabriel se glisse sur le siège à côté de lui, amusé.

Ils prennent tous leur boisson. Gabriel leur dit d'y aller à cœur joie parce qu'il peut toujours en faire apparaitre d'autres, et il commence à le leur prouver en claquant des doigts et en remplissant un verre vide. Dean est sur le point de suggérer un grand nombre de jeux à boire, mais quand il relève le regard, Gabriel et Sam ont entortillé leur bras pour qu'ils forment une boucle et ils descendent leurs shots comme un couple marié boirait leur vin. Ce dernier fait est alarmant, surtout vu l'amusement de Sam.

Dean hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Cas, qui a son verre à la main et le regarde avec prudence. « Dean, qu'il y a-t-il dans une Baise Ultime ? »

Dean manque de recracher sa Pipe.

« Euh, je… je ne sais pas, Cas… » dit Dean. Il se récolte un clignement d'yeux perplexe. Dean jette un regard vers Gabriel et Sam, qui boivent à présent un Snakebite dans un seul verre. « Tout, je suppose.

— Tout ? » répète Cas en regardant la concoction multicolore qu'il tient dans la main. Dean frissonne légèrement ; il est sûr qu'elle doit être sacrément puissante.

« C'est bon, Cas, prend juste une tequila ou… »

Dean arrête de parler lorsque Castiel porte le verre à ses lèvres. Le liquide technicolor se verse dans sa bouche et sa gorge en un mouvement vif. C'est si rapide que Dean pense l'avoir imaginé, parce qu'il regarde le grand verre vide à peine quelques secondes plus tard et que Cas vient de vider sa Baise Ultime en une gorgée.

« Hmm. Je pense qu'il y a de tout, en effet, » dit Castiel, et il bat plusieurs fois des paupières. Dean envisage de l'applaudir. « Peut-être un peu moins d'absinthe l'aurait rendu plus attrayant.

— De quoi ? On a de l'absinthe ! » crie Gabriel et, d'un claquement de doigts, une bouteille d'un vert anormal apparaît, avec quatre verres. Dean se sent soudainement très en retard. Il s'enfile deux shots, déterminé à les rattraper, et verse immédiatement un verre d'absinthe à lui et à Cas.

Castiel vide deux autres shots tandis qu'il le sert, et Dean s'émerveille à nouveau de sa descente.

« Samy, prend un shot de tequila avec moi », fredonne Gabriel. Sam hoche la tête avec emphase, apparemment incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit. Gabriel glousse, claque des doigts et fait apparaitre du sel et du citron. « Qui aurait pensé que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool ?

— C'pas vrai », marmonne Sam, l'air fâché. Gabriel a un rictus et hausse un sourcil.

« Alors, tu dis que tu n'es pas bourré en cet instant ? » demande Gabriel. Sam hoche la tête d'un air de défi. « Okay, d'accord, voilà le marché. » Gabriel se penche vers Sam, agrippant son t-shirt pour le rapprocher de lui. « Nomme le président actuel des États-Unis et tu as gagné.

— B'rck Bama ! » s'exclame Sam en lançant un poing triomphant dans les airs. Gabriel rit et lève les yeux au ciel. « J'ai gagné quoi ? »

Les yeux de Gabriel étincellent. « Hmm, et si, pour le prochain shot, je léchais le sel directement sur ton cou ? »

Sam tousse un peu et jette un regard vers Cas et Dean, en cherchant clairement de l'aide. Ils semblent un peu absorbés par leur propre monde, à se regarder et à boire _beaucoup_ d'absinthe. Castiel est légèrement agité, et Sam reste fasciné devant cette vue inhabituelle.

« Pourquoi c'est une récompense pour moi ? » demande Sam en retournant à sa situation, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Gabriel se penche plus en avant, et Sam ne semble pas se rappeler comment se reculer. Il peut déjà sentir la respiration de Gabriel contre son cou, et il essaie de ne pas s'imaginer la sensation de sa langue contre sa peau.

« Crois-moi, tu vas aimer », souffle Gabriel. Sam est sûr qu'il ne devrait pas pouvoir l'entendre par-dessus la musique, mais il le peut tout de même. Il se mordille la lèvre pendant une seconde tandis que Gabriel le fixe dans les yeux. Il hoche la tête.

Gabriel sourit et tend la main vers le sel et le citron, mais Sam lui attrape le poignet. « Attends. J'veux un aut' tour à c'jeu », dit Sam. Gabriel semble n'avoir aucun problème à le comprendre même si Sam se débat avec les mots. « Tu m'dis pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de traîner avec moi et Dean. Et mens _pas_. »

Gabriel plisse les lèvres. C'est le secret qui pourrait tout ruiner. Beaucoup de choses sont en jeu. Il est presque sûr que rien au monde ne lui ferait le révéler.

« Si tu m'l'dis, tu p'rras faire c'truc sur mon cou, _et_ … » Sam regarde autour de lui, attendant que l'inspiration le frappe. Gabriel regarde ses cheveux se séparer pour révéler la peau bronzée du cou de Sam. Il essaie de ne pas se lécher les lèvres. Sam halète soudainement, excité. « … ET j'danserai sur une barre de strip-tease ! »

Il rayonne, triomphant. Gabriel semble désemparé. Il est complètement déchiré. D'un côté, révéler le plan sur lequel lui et Cas ont travaillé non-stop pendant une semaine serait _désastreux_. Ça ne ferait que leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, surtout pour Cas, qui le détesterait sûrement parce que Dean n'est pas du genre à le prendre bien.

Mais d'un autre côté… Sam a dit qu'il danserait sur une de ces putains de barres de strip-tease.

Gabriel envisage de prier. Il en est à ce point-là.

« Nous traînons avec vous pour essayer de nous frayer un chemin dans vos lits », laisse échapper Gabriel avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. La bouche de Sam s'ouvre en grand. Il regarde Gabriel, choqué, pendant deux bonnes minutes, puis se tourne vers Dean, qui est _vraiment_ en train d'envahir l'espace personnel de Cas. Gabriel attrape l'épaule de Sam avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« Sam, non », dit-il d'une voix basse, urgente et effrayée. « Mon petit frangin est un mec bien, okay, il est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu être : gentil, courageux, respectueux, moral… absolument _tout_. Il mérite quelque chose de _génial._ Et il adore vraiment, _vraiment_ ton frère. Genre, vraiment. J'suis à peu près sûr que s'il avait un journal intime, il y aurait des 'Mrs Castiel Winchester' gribouillés partout. » Sam semble hésitant, mais il finit par regarder Gabriel avec compréhension. « S'il te plaît. Ne lui en parle pas ? »

Sam regarde Dean qui se moque de Cas, qui a réussi à tremper son nez dans de l'Irish Cream sans s'en rendre compte. Il se retourne vers Gabriel et soupire en hochant la tête.

Il comprend que c'est une erreur dès que Gabriel sourit. « Je vais m'occuper de ton cou maintenant, bébé », dit-il en prenant un mélangeur de sel et un demi-citron. « Si tu as un suçon demain matin, ce sera seulement parce que je veux que tu te souviennes que tu m'as laissé le faire. »

Sam bredouille et ferme les yeux, incapable de réprimer son sourire. Il grogne en se souvenant de la seconde moitié de sa promesse, mais il repousse scrupuleusement ses cheveux.

Les heures suivantes sont quelque peu troubles.

* * *

À suivre…

 **NdT** : désolée du retard pour ce chapitre ! J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^


	9. La 3e façon de courtiser un Winchester-3

**NdT :** Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite va revenir à un rythme de parution d'un chapitre par semaine, maintenant que j'ai fini d'emménager et que j'ai retrouvé Internet ;)

En tout cas, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : La troisième façon de courtiser un Winchester**

 **.**

Sam est un pole-dancer _brillant_. Certes, Gabriel en a vu beaucoup en son temps, et les mouvements de Sam manquent peut-être d'une certaine finesse ou de grâce, mais il se rattrape avec une détermination pure et une souplesse si surprenante que le cœur de l'Archange s'arrête de battre pendant une seconde.

Il regarde Sam se frotter contre la barre. Ses longues jambes serrées dans son jean sont enroulées autour du métal alors qu'il rejette la tête en arrière, le dos cambré, tout en tournant autour de la barre. Il finit enfin par croiser les yeux de Gabriel et il lui sourit avec impudence. Gabriel laisse échapper un léger grondement.

Une des filles peu vêtues (sûrement celle à qui il a volé la barre) se glisse contre le dos de Sam et enroule ses bras autour de son torse en prenant l'homme par surprise. Gabriel regarde Sam, toujours ivre, se tourner vers elle et laisser ses yeux traîner sur son corps à moitié nu ; il la laisse le remettre contre la barre et Gabriel enfonce les ongles dans la table sur laquelle il est adossé. La fille commence à bouger contre lui, son corps souple glissant contre celui de Sam en des mouvements professionnels et gracieux, et quand ses doigts commencent à ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de Sam, Gabriel réalise qu'il y a des sillons inhumains et profonds dans la table de bois, sous ses mains.

La fille a ouvert entièrement la chemise de Sam, à présent, et elle fait courir ses mains sur toute sa peau nue, avec un sourire. Sam la regarde, hébété, incapable de bouger. Gabriel perd le contrôle en voyant la main de Sam se tendre vers elle, et il se rue en avant, un grognement aux lèvres. En quelques secondes, il a arraché Sam à la strip-teaseuse et il le tire furieusement par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux sur la piste de danse, face à face. Sam semble légèrement furax.

« Hé, c'quoi ce bordel, mec ?! crie Sam par-dessus la batterie assourdissante qui sort des enceintes.

— Tu t'amuses ?! » lui crie Gabriel, incapable de réfréner sa colère. Sam secoue la tête, clairement confus, mais trop bourré pour s'inquiéter de ce que dit Gabriel. « Tu vas danser avec moi. »

C'est un ordre plus qu'une demande, et Gabriel est assez surpris de l'avoir lancé, mais Sam ne fait que s'immobiliser un instant avant de hocher la tête et de se laisser entraîner au milieu de la foule tournoyante. Gabriel commence à croire que Sam est peut-être si influençable qu'il obéirait à tout ce qu'il lui dirait, mais il repousse cette pensée. À la place, il prend la main de Sam et le fait plonger dans la masse de danseurs.

* * *

Dean titube hors des toilettes, dans cet état d'esprit trouble qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui viennent de se retrouver seul dans une cabine et de réaliser qu'il est très difficile d'ouvrir leur pantalon et donc qu'ils sont vraiment bourrés. Dean est plutôt content d'être bourré, dans un sens ; peut-être qu'au matin, il aura oublié la vision de son premier _glory hole_ dans les toilettes des hommes, et ce gars graisseux, près des lavabos, qui puait l'urine et l'a traité de 'petite salope'.

Il cherche Cas du regard ; il l'a laissé à la table qu'ils avaient réservée au début de la soirée, mais il voit tout de suite que l'ange n'est plus là. Il sait que Cas n'est pas aux toilettes, parce qu'il vient d'en sortir, et Dean tourne sur lui-même, soudainement paniqué, en pensant 'oh merde, j'ai perdu la vierge effarouchée dans un strip club'. Cependant, il a surestimé sa capacité à faire une pirouette après (au moins) une demi-bouteille d'absinthe. Il vacille sous la sensation et s'agrippe au premier gosse qui passe pour rester debout.

De nouveau sur ses pieds après s'être fait insulter par quelqu'un qui porte un piercing au nez, Dean se remet à la recherche de son ange en lui disant mentalement de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il sera bientôt là et qu'ils pourront aller dans un endroit calme, sans filles à moitié nues ou autres choses tout aussi terrifiantes. Il le cherche à chaque table, se mettant même dans l'embarras en allant dans des coins sombres et en interrompant des sessions intenses de pelotage, mais Cas n'est nulle part. Il lève ses mains à la tête, avec désespoir, tourne sur lui-même encore et souhaite très fort que son esprit soit un peu plus clair, pour n'être pas distrait par toutes les lumières brillantes.

Puis, soudainement, Dean le repère, loin de lui, ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés se détachant comme un phare dans la mer de dreadlocks multicolores. Il est assis au bar, en train de parler à un homme que Dean ne peut pas vraiment voir d'ici, et il se rue en avant, ne trébuchant que légèrement sur le sol glissant. Il atteint facilement le bar et pose une main sur l'épaule de Cas pour se rassurer et se dire que c'est bien lui, qu'il est là.

Cas se tourne immédiatement vers lui et lui adresse un sourire si large que Dean se demande si son cœur pourrait s'ouvrir en deux, et puis il s'aperçoit qu'il lui sourit en retour.

« Cas, tu m'as fait peur, mec ! » s'exclame Dean en se penchant un peu vers lui.

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre et puis ils sont interrompus par une toux sonore. Cas se retourne vers le type avec lequel il bavardait, et Dean peut le voir pour la première fois. Ses cheveux sont verts et dressés en pics d'une perfection imparfaite ; ses yeux soulignés de khôl encadrent des lentilles de contact blanches assez flippantes. Dean frissonne instantanément. Le gars est assez maigre, il porte un jean odieusement serré et un t-shirt blanc déchiré – Dean est sûr qu'il l'a _acheté_ en lambeaux. Ridicule.

« Oh, Dean, voici UltraVox », présente rapidement Castiel. Son sourire négligent fait rater un battement au cœur de Dean. « On parlait d'aller danser quand tu étais aux toilettes.

— Oh, d'accord, heureux de te rencontrer », dit Dean à travers ses dents serrées. Il se demande quel est ce sentiment soudain qui le consume. Il réalise que sa main est fermement accrochée à l'épaule de Castiel et qu'il n'a aucune intention de l'enlever.

« Ouais, c'est ça », dit négligemment UltraVox en examinant son vernis à ongle noir et écaillé. Il regarde à nouveau Castiel ; son sourire coquin, combiné à ses lentilles, fait se tordre l'estomac de Dean. « Alors… on va danser, trésor ? »

À la grande horreur de Dean, Castiel hoche la tête avec enthousiasme (il a apparemment l'alcool joyeux quand il n'a pas de problème avec son Père), prend la main que lui offre UltraVox et, avec un geste rapide en direction de Dean, il commence à le suivre sur la piste. Pendant un instant, Dean reste un peu sous le choc ; il ne peut pas croire que Cas vient de le planter là pour aller avec un connard pris au hasard. Il doit rappeler activement à son esprit embrumé par l'alcool que Cas est _tout nouveau_ à ce genre de choses, et que même si Dean sait qu'il y a une grande probabilité pour que 'UltraVox' (et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom débile, de toute façon ?) veuille des choses moins qu'honorables, Cas ne le réalise probablement _pas_.

 _Mais, hé, c'est pour ça que je suis là, pas vrai ?_ pense Dean. Il se saisit d'un verre près de lui et avale cul-sec son contenu non identifié.

Il entend un « hé ! » indigné s'élever derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloigne du bar, à la suite de Cas et d'UltraVox, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repère au bout de la piste. Cas traîne des pieds et agite ses bras dans les airs d'une manière ridicule et incroyablement attendrissante. Dean ricane un peu et s'adosse contre un mur près d'eux, pour les regarder. UltraVox se tient là, un peu mal à l'aise. Il semble de plus en plus gêné au fur et à mesure que Cas montre ses 'mouvements', se dandinant et se débattant, les yeux fermés, un air concentré sur le visage.

Dean rit, parce qu'il est clair qu'UltraVox n'avait aucune idée de qu'il allait avoir quand il lui a demandé de danser. Dean suppose qu'il ne va ne falloir qu'un instant pour que l'aspirant punk s'éclipse.

Mais le gars semble décider qu'il en a eu assez. Il attrape la taille de Castiel et le presse contre lui. Le sourire meurt sur les lèvres de Dean ; il a l'impression d'avoir avalé son propre cœur tandis que quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant commence à surgir sous sa peau. Castiel a arrêté cette stupide danse, à présent, et il ressemble à une biche figée sous la lumière de phares, comme s'il se rendait compte de sa proximité avec l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il peut sûrement sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Dean serre les dents.

UltraVox pose ses mains sur la taille de Cas. Il l'enlace et se penche un peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs joues soient presque pressées l'une contre l'autre. Il commence à les faire se balancer un peu, et Dean peut _voir_ que Cas est immobile, complètement rigide, apparemment dans un état d'angoisse et de choc quant à ce qui est en train de se passer. Alors, pourquoi ce couillon ne peut-il pas le voir ?! Cas est clairement mal à l'aise. Il veut partir. Dean, une colère incandescente dans les veines, voit UltraVox faire courir ses lèvres sur le cou de Cas et sa vision vire au blanc.

* * *

Gabriel commence sérieusement à reconsidérer ses croyances à propos de Dieu. Avant cette nuit, il était presque sûr que Dieu, ou Papa comme il l'appelait parfois, n'existait pas ou bien était parti depuis très longtemps. Mais à présent qu'il tient la taille de Sam et qu'il sent le glissement délicieux de la jambe du chasseur entre les siennes, il commence vraiment à penser que Dieu aurait pu créer cet humain parfait, parce qu'il est tout à fait parfait. Sam ondule encore des hanches et Gabriel est presque sûr qu'il ne va pas pouvoir supporter longtemps ces préliminaires aguicheurs, ou quoi que ça puisse être. Les mains de Sam sont agrippées à ses fesses, le maintenant en place alors qu'il fait des choses inavouables et délicieuses avec son corps, en accord avec la musique, et Gabriel a environ une minute de self-control avant de claquer des doigts et de baiser Sam sur le sol d'un motel miteux non loin.

« Gabe », souffle Sam contre son oreille. Gabriel peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « À quoi tu penses ? »

Gabriel laisse échapper un gémissement – il espère qu'il s'est perdu dans le son de la musique qui tambourine autour d'eux. Il détache les mains de Sam de son derrière, pour l'unique raison que s'il n'éloigne pas leurs entrejambes tout de suite, il va jouir dans son pantalon.

« J'pense à toi, Sammy », répond Gabriel en parvenant à trouver la volonté pour remonter son regard lubrique vers ses yeux. Sam ne se décourage pas facilement.

« Mmm ? Tu penses à ma danse ? » demande Sam en se penchant trop près, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque. Il tend les mains, avec hésitation, vers les hanches de Gabriel mais Gabriel lui donne une tape pour l'écarter, et Sam les pose plutôt sur ses épaules. « Tu aimes ça ? »

Gabriel essaie de ne pas respirer car l'air a le goût de Sam, qui est bien trop bourré pour avoir les idées claires. Gabriel se maudit pour avoir imaginé un plan qui rendrait les frères totalement partants pour tout mais où leur code moral les forcerait à ne rien leur faire avant qu'ils ne soient sobres.

« Ouais, Sammy. T'es le meilleur strip-teaseur que j'ai jamais vu », répond Gabriel, incapable de nier le plaisir qu'il ressent en faisant passer ses mains sur le torse de Sam, encore nu après que la strip-teaseuse lui ait ouvert la chemise. Sam laisse échapper un petit gémissement sous les mains de Gabriel.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi, Gabe. C'est vraiment marrant », dit Sam. Gabriel peut entendre son ton suggestif, mais il ne le comprend pas. Il se recule et examine le visage de Sam pour y trouver un indice, mais il n'y trouve que de la malice. Avant de comprendre, il est tiré en avant par le poignet et Sam l'emmène vers l'estrade la plus proche.

Sam y grimpe facilement, avec une grâce qu'aucune personne ivre ne devrait avoir. Gabriel prend un air vexé en voyant la barre de strip-tease au-dessus de lui, sans parler de la hauteur de l'estrade en elle-même. Gabriel envisage des moyens d'y monter, sans parler de la danse qu'il va apparemment faire (il ne recule jamais devant une expérience nouvelle), quand Sam lui tend la main en se moquant de sa hauteur, ou plutôt de son manque de hauteur.

Gabriel se renfrogne mais il prend sa main, et il est tiré vers le haut par des bras dont il avait oublié la force, pris de court, et il s'écrase le visage contre le torse nu et luisant de Sam. Il se recule après être resté un temps raisonnable sur les glorieux abdos de Sam Winchester, et il regarde l'expression de Sam, qui a les sourcils haussés.

« J'ai trébuché ! » marmonne Gabriel en se demandant s'il peut 'trébucher' à nouveau et atterrir à un endroit un peu moins discret.

« C'est çaaaa », dit Sam. Il attrapa la main de Gabriel et l'emmène vers la barre. Gabriel déglutit devant l'expression des yeux de Sam.

* * *

Quand la réalité redevient nette, Dean est sur la piste de danse avec Cas, là où lui et UtraVox se tenaient. Cet imbécile n'est plus là et la main de Dean lui fait un mal de _chien_. Castiel regarde Dean, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il venait d'assister à un miracle.

« Dean, que… » commence à dire Castiel avant de s'interrompre, les yeux emplis d'émerveillement. Dean cille, désorienté, les dernières minutes de sa vie ayant disparu de sa mémoire. « _Merci. »_

Dean hausse les sourcils, et soudainement Cas tient tendrement son poing endolori. Il scintille pendant une seconde bizarre et psychédélique, puis la douleur se dissout. Ah, oui, ce truc d'ange. « Euh, Cas… est-ce que j'ai… » Dean parcourt ses souvenirs d'avant son blackout. Une jalousie chauffée au rouge emplit son esprit. « Oh merde. Je l'ai frappé, c'est ça ? »

Castiel hoche solennellement la tête avant d'éclater de rire et de commencer à lui reconstituer, à grand renfort d'imitations, ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est assez bien, en fait, et Cas est même parfois en accord avec la musique, qui est 'Fight For This Love', de cette gonzesse galloise. Ça ne devrait pas marcher, mais c'est le cas, et Dean finit par pleurer de rire.

Cas rayonne devant lui et il s'incline pour indiquer la fin de sa performance. Les quelques personnes qui s'étaient retournées pour voir le spectacle applaudissent. Cas leur sourit avant de se précipiter vers Dean. Il attrape son t-shirt et se penche vers lui. « Dean… tu as été… héroïque ! »

Dean a un sourire suffisant puis hausse les épaules pour essayer paraître modeste. « Je fais de mon mieux. »

Castiel rit et le frappe pour jouer, une prouesse qui est plutôt très troublante puisque Cas ne ferait jamais ça s'il était sobre. Mais il n'aurait certainement pas non plus été danser avec un minet aux cheveux verts, pense Dean en sentant la rage recommencer à frémir en lui. L'absinthe est une chose amusante. Les yeux de Castiel s'assombrissent. « Je n'aimais pas cet homme. »

Dean l'attrape soudainement par les épaules ; leurs visages sont extrêmement près, et les yeux de Dean sont emplis de poison. Il pense à UltraVox et sa prise se desserre un peu. Il ne veut pas causer à Cas un choc post-traumatique. « Moi non plus, Cas », gronde Dean. Il pense imaginer la dilatation des pupilles de Castiel. « Je n'aimais pas sa façon d'avoir ses mains partout sur toi. »

Dean pense que les anges doivent avoir des effets super dingues sur les humains, parce qu'il peut _sentir_ à quel point le cœur de Castiel bat vite, et la pièce fait instantanément quarante degrés ; Dean peut sentir la sueur commencer à dégouliner le long de son cou, et il peut entendre la respiration de Cas s'accélérer.

« P…pourquoi ? » demande Castiel. Dean a l'impression qu'il lui faut beaucoup de courage pour sortir sa question.

« C'est juste que… tu n'as pas le droit de laisser qui que ce soit te toucher comme ça, okay ? » souffle Dean à travers ses dents serrées. Leurs bouches sont si proches qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres roses de Cas, si humides et si pleines.

Castiel se rapproche encore plus, si c'est possible, et maintenant Dean peut sentir la chaleur irradier de lui, partout, comme si leurs corps n'étaient jamais éloignés de plus d'un millimètre. « Mais, Dean », dit Castiel trop innocemment, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dean en perd presque ses mots dans la musique forte qui continue de rugir, et il devient conscient de ses mains, toujours sur les épaules de Castiel, si chaudes qu'elle vont sûrement y brûler une empreinte. « Tu me touches, en ce moment. »

Dean laisse les mots de Castiel le pénétrer, il laisse le regard faussement décontracté de Castiel sur sa bouche être enregistré par son cerveau, puis il sourit. « Tu es _mon_ Ange. J'ai le droit. »

Dean aurait aimé n'être pas aussi bourré quand il fait ça, il aurait aimé que la pièce soit immobile et ferme et qu'elle ne tourne pas sauvagement lorsqu'il attire Cas à lui, un peu trop brutalement, qu'il presse leurs lèvres ensemble et qu'il l'embrasse avidement, en espérant qu'il ne vient pas de traumatiser à vie le pauvre type. Castiel répond avec enthousiasme, et rien que ça donne envie à Dean de le jeter contre le mur le plus proche et de frotter leurs bassins jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient tous deux, mais il est trop pris par ce que font les mains de Cas, qui trouvent leur chemin sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt et se glissent sur la peau humide de son dos.

Les mains de Dean s'enfouissent dans les cheveux de Castiel, de leur propre volonté – apparemment, son esprit moins inhibé s'est toujours demandé ce que ça serait de sentir les mèches de Cas sous ses doigts, et la réponse est que ça ressemble à une fourrure d'un noir riche, touffue de pluie – il fait courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Cas, le suppliant presque de laisser entrer et Cas lui obéit ; sa bouche s'entre-ouvre pour laisser Dean profiter du goût délicieux, teinté de réglisse, de l'ange ; une bouteille d'absinthe, une centaine de shots et une Baise Ultime créent apparemment le cocktail le plus divin au monde.

Ils sont interrompus par une foule bruyante qui scande quelque chose, près d'eux.

* * *

La foule semble préférer un duo à un seul strip-teaseur, peu importe qu'il ou elle soit sexy. Alors, si Sam a fait un show admirable la première fois, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui se passe lorsqu'il amène son partenaire sur l'estrade pour le joindre dans son numéro. Tous ceux qui les regardent en deviennent fous ; ils adorent la façon dont ils s'aguichent l'un l'autre autour de la barre, même si ce n'est pas pour divertir l'assistance. Gabriel tire avantage de la flexibilité de Sam, en l'utilisant comme une charpente pour y grimper, avec l'aide de la barre, et Sam est très docile ; il lève Gabriel et le pousse contre la barre, déboutonne même _sa_ chemise quand l'audience le réclame, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se fatiguer après cinq chansons de suite et qu'ils saluent.

Sam sourit d'un air ravi devant les acclamations et les sifflements admiratifs de la foule, et prend la main de Gabriel pour une dernière révérence rapide et ironiquement théâtrale avant de se détourner pour partir.

« Quoi ?! Pas de baiser ?! Après _tout ça_? » hurle quelqu'un au milieu de la foule. Sam glousse et fait un clin d'œil dans la direction du perturbateur, le cœur battant à cette idée.

Gabriel agite son doigt en direction de l'audience lorsqu'ils commencent à se répandre en acquiescements, criant 'ouais !' et 'tu dois l'embrasser maintenant, bordel !'. Gabriel veut leur dire de se taire ; s'il finit par embrasser Sam à cause de la pression de la foule, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ses besoins animaux.

L'audience a réussi à lancer une scansion incroyablement bruyante de 'Le baiser !', encore et encore, parvenant à submerger les miaulements de Ke$ha avec leur cris. Gabriel grogne intérieurement et regarde Sam, hésitant. Sam a un sourire qui va d'une oreille à l'autre, comme s'il avait gagné une sorte de prix, et Gabriel est soudainement impuissant. Il ne pourrait pas le repousser s'il le voulait, il le sait, et ne le veut vraiment, _vraiment_ pas.

En trois enjambées, Sam traverse l'estrade sous les encouragements sauvages de l'audience, la chemise battante autour de son torse comme des ailes miniatures. Gabriel n'essaie même pas de le mater alors que le tissu révèle son corps magnifique et musclé, et se contente de sourire lorsque Sam enroule deux bras massifs autour de sa taille et le _soulève_ un peu jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, chaudes et pleines des désirs refoulés de toute la soirée – de _trois_ _années_ dans le cas de Gabriel. Les doigts de Gabriel s'enfouissent dans les cheveux de Sam, ce qu'il veut faire depuis qu'il a vu pour la première fois ces ridicules mèches dignes d'une publicité de L'Oréal, et il s'aperçoit que puisque ses jambes ne touchent pas le sol il peut au moins en faire quelque chose. Il les enroule autour des hanches de Sam ; en réponse, Sam gémit.

Ils se battent légèrement dominer le baiser et Sam enfouit sa langue dans la bouche de Gabriel sous les cris de joie hystériques de la foule qui les regarde en arrière-plan, mais Gabriel se bat avec vaillance, parvenant à retrouver de l'autorité, ce qui fait glousser Sam.

« Sammy ?! » Sam se sépare de Gabriel, le sang refroidi au son de cette voix. Il relève les yeux, horrifié, et il voit Dean devant la foule, une expression horrible sur le visage en voyant Gabriel enroulé autour de son petit frère.

« Dean, non, c'est pas c'que tu crois… » commence à bredouiller Sam en se demandant vaguement si Dean a vu son numéro de pole-dance. Sam est interrompu par Dean qui s'évanouit soudainement – oui, qui _s'évanouit_ – comme une damoiselle dont le corset est trop serré. Il atterrit dans les bras de Castiel, sans connaissance. Apparemment, certaines choses sont trop dures à gérer.

Castiel s'occupe immédiatement de Dean et vérifie qu'il respire avant de le mettre dans une position verticale. Gabriel se détache de Sam, et c'est alors que Sam remarque qu'il rit.

« Oh, ouah », dit Gabriel en essuyant une larme et en entourant la taille de Sam de son bras. La foule, toujours là après leur performance, commence à se disperser en voyant que Dean n'est pas mort. Juste évanoui. C'est sans intérêt. « Super nuit, hein ? On rentre ? »

Castiel, qui tient Dean d'un bras autour de ses épaules, ne fait que le regarder.

* * *

À suivre...


	10. La 4e façon de courtiser un Winchester-1

**NdT :** comme toujours, l'histoire est à thejigsawtimess, je ne suis que la traductrice. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La quatrième façon de courtiser un Winchester (1)**

 **.**

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était épuisant. » Dans son petit coin de Paradis, Gabriel bâilla dans l'air chaud de l'été tout en s'affalant lourdement dans son grand hamac, à présent rempli d'une grande variété de coussins, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs.

Castiel l'imita avec lassitude. Il semblait un peu abattu, sans son trenchcoat et sa veste. Il s'assit à côté de Gabriel, les pieds près de la tête de l'autre ange, comme à son habitude. « Ne dis pas de jurons au Paradis, Gabriel. Et je refuse de prendre le blâme pour hier soir. »

Gabriel ricana en pensant qu'il plaisantait, mais un regard vers les sourcils froncés de Castiel lui fit comprendre que l'autre ange était sérieux. « Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant sur les coudes et en regardant son frère. Pourquoi quelqu'un devrait prendre un _blâme_ ? Tu me dis que tu ne t'es pas _amusé_ la nuit dernière ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et les mains baladeuses de Dean, Cassy ? Je vois _tout_. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Cas qui rougit furieusement.

« Gabriel ! Je n'ai pas volontairement accepté de suivre ce plan de fou pour un baiser au goût d'alcool et des tâtonnements dans un épouvantable _strip club_! hurla presque Castiel en se redressant. Je crois que finir par ramener le corps inconscient de Dean à la maison de Bobby, l'aider à vomir l'immense quantité d'alcool que tu as fait apparaître – je me permets de te rappeler, un peu trop tard apparemment, qu'ils n'ont _pas_ l'endurance d'un ange… »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

« … et que veiller sur lui toute la nuit pour vérifier qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dans son propre vomi _pourrait peut-être_ annuler l'instant fugace de bonheur que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a embrassé, seulement pour me rappeler quelques secondes plus tard qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il était _bourré_.

— Bon dieu, Cassy ! détend-toi ! » grogna Gabriel. Il fit passer ses jambes par-dessus le bord du hamac et se leva. Il claqua des doigts et un gouffre s'ouvrit dans le sol devant lui ; il se remplit immédiatement d'eau bouillonnante et fumante. Gabriel se tourna pour sourire à Cas avant de se déshabiller et de s'y jeter. Castiel détourna poliment le regard. « Selon moi, cria Gabriel par-dessus son épaule pour couvrir le son des bulles, nous avons été _extrêmement_ chanceux la nuit dernière – Sammy embrasse super bien, ce qui est un bonus génial que je n'avais pas anticipé – et peu importe qu'on ait dû jouer les nounous et les ramener à la maison ! De ce que tu m'as dit, c'est quelque chose qu'on doit beaucoup faire de toute façon quand on est ami avec les Winchester. Et je suis sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent que Sam a fait un rêve très adulte avec moi dedans. Tu aurais dû entendre les bruits qu'il faisait en dormant…

— C'est bon, Gabriel. Je n'ai pas besoin des détails, l'interrompit Castiel avant de soupirer lourdement et de se réinstaller dans le hamac. Je suppose que tu as raison, en un sens. Même si je doute qu'ils vont être heureux de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière quand ils vont se réveiller. »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel. « Pfft. Oh, c'est des grands garçons, ils s'en sortiront ! Ils se sont bien amusés ! On s'en est assuré. » Gabriel fit un clin d'œil complice à Cas.

Castiel grimaça et espéra que son frère avait raison.

* * *

Même s'il a repris conscience depuis une bonne demi-heure, Dean refuse de se réveiller complètement. Il aime dormir, même s'il ne le fait pas souvent. Le sommeil est généralement un endroit joyeux, qui lui permet d'échapper au vrai monde et de rêver à d'autres choses – ou, mieux encore, à rien. Bien sûr, il rêve parfois de l'Enfer, du visage de Sammy couvert de sang et du regard déçu de son père. Mais ces nuits se font de plus en plus rares.

Là, en cet instant, Dean a peur de quelque chose de bien pire. Le contrecoup d'une nuit _très_ arrosée. Avec des anges. Il peut déjà sentir le mal de tête aiguë qui tape dans son crâne comme s'il essayait de s'enfuir du cerveau de Dean. Il a l'impression qu'on lui a fait avaler un tisonnier, ce qui veut sûrement dire qu'il a vomi l'intégralité de son estomac la veille. Beurk. Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, en partie parce qu'il est presque sûr que la lumière va l'aveugler, mais aussi parce qu'il… ne se souvient pas vraiment de tout. Il est sûr que ça va lui revenir, mais avant ça, il ne veut pas regarder autour de lui et découvrir ce qui, ou qui, attend son réveil.

Il n'est pas inquiet d'avoir pu faire quelque chose avec quelqu'un la veille, pas du tout.

Le mal de tête finit par être la seule chose sur laquelle il peut se concentrer, et il grogne de défaite en ouvrant les paupières. Il se met à prier le Ciel pour qu'une personne gentille et aimable ait laissé de l'aspirine ou de l'eau sur sa table de chevet, et victoire ! c'est le cas. Dean se dit qu'il devra penser à embrasser cette personne plus tard.

Il tend la main et prend les cachets et l'eau, à l'aveuglette, en remarquant vaguement qu'il est dans la chambre d'ami de Bobby, à l'étage. Quelqu'un… peut-être la même personne qui a déposé les cachets, a dû le _porter_ dans les escaliers la veille, parce qu'il est sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qu'il n'aurait pas pu les gravir.

Il s'assoit une fois qu'il a pris l'aspirine et regarde autour de lui, le regard trouble. Rien ne cloche dans la pièce, à par ce papier peint beige à fleurs qui étonne toujours Dean parce qu'il est chez _Bobby_ , mais il suppose qu'il n'a jamais pris la peine de le changer après la mort de Karen. Il remarque aussi que la chaise habituellement posée près du bureau, dans le coin, a été tirée pour être mise à côté du lit, ce qui est peut-être un peu étrange mais pas marquant.

Il se lève lentement. Il va aller voir Sam et essayer de se souvenir de ce qui a bien pu se passer la veille. Il remarque, juste avant d'arriver à la porte, qu'il est déshabillé. Pour la centième fois de suite, il se demande ce qui a bien pu arriver. Il attrape une robe de chambre bleue et usée, accrochée derrière la porte, pour se couvrir.

Quand Dean arrive au rez-de-chaussée, Sam est avachi dans le canapé, immobile et bavant d'une manière très peu distinguée. Ses longues jambes pendent au bout du canapé et Dean se demande vaguement comment il a eu la chance de finir dans un lit la nuit précédente. Il imagine Cas faire ses yeux de chien battu à Gabriel, et il se sent un peu étrange – car pourquoi supposer immédiatement que c'est Cas qui l'a aidé ?

« Sam ? » dit Dean d'une voix forte en passant près de son frère. Il remarque que le feu est haut dans la cheminée. « Sammy ? Allez, lève-toi. » Dean lève une jambe et donne un coup de pied à Sam, qui bouge et grogne.

Sam bat des paupières et ouvre les yeux. Il a l'air vraiment défoncé, et il regarde Dean avant d'enfouir immédiatement son visage dans son oreiller. « Dégage.

— J'ai apporté de l'aspirine… » dit Dean d'une voix tentatrice. Sam, avec réticence, s'assoit et accepte la bouteille de cachets que Dean sort de la poche de sa robe de chambre.

Une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux remontés par les cachets et relativement réveillés – Dean doit remonter stratégiquement la couverture de Sam sur ses jambes pour éviter d'être traumatisé à vie – ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé, côte à côte, la tête posée sur les coussins en essayant de bouger le moins possible. Dean jette un coup d'œil à Sam, une expression sombre sur le visage.

« Bon, crevons l'abcès, dit fermement Dean. De quoi tu te souviens ? »

Sam secoue lentement la tête, la bouche légèrement ouverte. « Juste des morceaux.

— Ouais, moi aussi », grommelle Dean. Il se passe une main sur le visage. « Je me souviens y aller… Cas a commandé une Baise Ultime… » Sam glousse à ce souvenir et Dean fait de même. « … on s'est assis avec nos shots… et puis… plus rien. »

Sam hoche la tête, les sourcils froncés. « Ouais, c'est pareil pour moi. » Son expression se trouble un peu plus, comme s'il essayait de donner un sens à ses souvenirs. « Dean… dit-il brusquement, horrifié. Je ne… Je n'ai pas fait de la _pole dance_ , hein ? »

Dean se moque de lui – l'idée est infiniment amusante – _et puis il se souvient_.

« Bordel de merde ! s'exclame Dean en se redressant et en regardant Sam. Si ! Avec Gabriel, _seigneur_.

Dean ferme les yeux en essayant de bloquer les images des jambes de Gabriel enroulées autour de son frère, de la langue de Sam dans la gorge de l'archange. Il grogne. Il aimerait vraiment pouvoir tout oublier à nouveau.

« Oh, merde… » dit Sam, avec des yeux paniqués. « J'étais tellement… J'ai fait des trucs… avec _Gabe_ … oh, merde. »

Sam est clairement troublé et Dean sait qu'il devrait l'aider mais il n'arrive pas à dépasser le sentiment qui fourmille sur sa peau en pensant à Sam et Gabe qui se pelotaient sur l'estrade, la chemise ouverte et les mains baladeuses. Il est presque sûr que c'est ce qui a causé son évanouissement, parce qu'il ne se souvient de rien après ça. Il espère que c'était un évanouissement viril, ou que quelqu'un l'a assommé par accident.

Il frissonne à nouveau, en regardant Sam avoir une mini-crise cérébrale à côté de lui, proche de l'hyperventilation. « Putain… il y a des choses dont je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me souvenir », dit Dean. Sam lui jette un regard féroce.« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le _peloter_ , bordel ?! » glousse Dean en voyant l'humour de la situation. Il a de quoi l'embêter _à vie_ avec cette histoire. « Moi aussi, j'avais un ange pour veiller sur moi et tu ne m'as pas vu le… OH MON DIEU ! »

Dean saute hors du canapé, sa robe de chambre s'ouvrant pour révéler son caleçon et rien d'autre. Sam couvre ses yeux. Les souvenirs commencent à envahir l'esprit de Dean : des cheveux noirs et doux sous ses mains, des yeux d'un bleu de glace lumineux, éclairés par un sourire heureux et hébété. Il se souvient d'avoir pressé ses lèvres contre celles de Cas, savouré son goût fruité sur sa langue, perdu l'esprit tandis que les mains de Cas se glissaient sous sa chemise…

« Dean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Sam, la voix clairement amusée.

Dean se retourne pour lui faire face, les joues brûlantes, en se demandant si Sam est au courant.

« R… Rien, dit immédiatement Dean sans convaincre personne. Je dois aller… à l'étage. »

Sur ces mots, Dean s'avance rapidement vers les escaliers dont il vient et retourne dans l'intimité de la chambre d'ami, pour y retrouver ses foutus vêtements et peut-être découvrir ce qu'il a cru foutre en roulant un patin à son meilleur ami angélique la nuit précédente.

* * *

Quand Dean sort de la douche, il a moins l'impression que sa tête essaie de s'autodétruire, ce qui est une bonne chose, et il est presque sûr d'avoir relégué au fond de son esprit toute pensée concernant des séances de pelotage avec un ange. Il s'enroule dans une serviette, et après un regard hâtif dans le miroir pour évaluer les dégâts de la nuit dernière, il retourne dans la chambre d'ami. Dieu seul sait où est passé Bobby, et Dean espère qu'il va se matérialiser à un moment. Il a besoin de normalité. Vraiment.

Il s'avance jusqu'au lit où il a posé quelques vêtements après avoir cherché son sac pendant cinq bonnes minutes ; il finit par le trouver dans le placard à draps. Il est surtout étonné qu'un placard à draps _existe_ dans la maison de Bobby. Il est sur le point de retirer sa serviette quand il entend un bruissement familier. Une sueur froide coule le long de sa nuque. Il déglutit et se fige, son caleçon à la main.

« Euh, bonjour Dean », dit Castiel derrière lui. Dean peut tout de suite dire qu'il est gêné.

 _Oh, ça va être tellement facile de dépasser ça,_ pense-t-il avec sarcasme, _il est encore plus gêné que moi !_

Dean se tourne en arborant un sourire faux. Sa respiration se coupe en voyant Cas, toujours sans son trenchcoat – _que Dieu ait pitié de lui –_ avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et en pagaille, sûrement parce que Dean y a passé les mains la veille – il doute que Cas ait une brosse.

« Salut ! » dit-il en sachant que c'est trop joyeux. Castiel continue de faire des mouvements étranges avec les yeux ; il regarde Dean pendant une milliseconde avant de détourner furtivement le regard, puis il revient à lui, comme attiré par un aimant. « Tu vas bien ? »

Les yeux de Castiel croisent les siens et Dean jure que le visage de l'ange fond en un sourire amusé, comme s'il riait silencieusement devant une blague. C'est magnifique à voir. « Oui, Dean, je vais bien. Merci de le demander. » Un silence assez gênant pèse pendant un instant. « Tu vas bien ? As-tu pris les antidouleurs que je t'ai laissés ? »

La surprise envahit l'esprit de Dean, puis il pense qu'il ne devrait pas être choqué. Cas veille toujours sur lui. C'est une qualité très adorable. « Ouais, dit-il en souriant, merci, Cas. » Dean réfléchit un instant puis le regarde, légèrement abasourdi. « Attends… tu m'as porté jusque au lit ? »

Castiel déglutit devant cette question, et il détourne à nouveau les yeux. « O… oui. Je devais… tu étais inconscient, ça ne me gênait pas, tu n'es pas lourd, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...

— Non, non ! crie Dean en interrompant Cas d'une manière embarrassante. C'est... euh, tout va bien. Merci. C'était sympa. »

Le visage de Castiel fond à nouveau ; il a l'air infiniment soulagé. Dean admet que c'est un peu étrange, mais il s'est donné tout seul la tâche de prendre soin de Dean, et c'est un peu… vraiment génial, en fait. Les anges pensent sûrement qu'il est parfaitement normal de porter quelqu'un dans escaliers, de le déshabiller et de le laisser en sous-vêtements, de le mettre au lit, de l'aider à vomir, de veiller sur lui jusqu'au matin…

D'accord, c'est peut-être simplement le truc de Castiel. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, Dean ne s'en plaint pas.

Dean lui sourit, honnêtement cette fois-ci, et, pendant un instant, il oublie tout le reste. Puis, pour une raison ou pour une autre, il se rend soudainement compte qu'il est nu sous sa serviette. « Alors… tu t'es amusé la nuit dernière ? » demande Dean en essayant de dissimuler son rougissement soudain, tout en se détournant pour chercher un caleçon.

Castiel se fige, les yeux écarquillés, devant les épaules nues et humides de Dean. « O… oui. Ce fut une soirée très… frivole. »

Dean ricane devant sa formulation et se glisse dans un caleçon trouvé rapidement, tout en gardant sa serviette. _Ça pourrait marcher_ , pense-t-il. _Cas et moi, on n'est pas très démonstratifs. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'éviter avec soin le sujet du baiser et nous pourrons prétendre que ça ne s'est jamais produit._

« Quel a été ton moment préféré ? » demande Dean sans y penser, en se tournant vers Cas. Il ne réalise que trop tard l'erreur de poser une question aussi ouverte. Ils se fixent du regard, en pensant exactement à la même chose.

Castiel, lui, est interloqué par la question de Dean. Le chasseur veut-il qu'il oublie le baiser ? Sera-t-il offensé si Castiel choisit un moment autre que le baiser et affirme que c'était le meilleur de la soirée ? Les humains sont si énigmatiques ! C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de Gabriel – que Dieu lui vienne en aide.

Heureusement, à cet instant, Gabriel semble apparaître de nulle part, avec Sam sur son épaule comme un pompier porterait quelqu'un. Après être apparu entre Cas et Dean,Gabriel laisse tomber au sol un Sam ronchonnant – il a toujours mal à cause de sa gueule de bois – avec un large sourire devant le doigt d'honneur que lui adresse Sam.

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous vous êtes réconciliés, » dit Dean en souriant froidement à Gabriel. Il attrapa un tee-shirt derrière lui, parce qu'il en a marre d'être à moitié nu. Même si Sam n'est pas mieux que lui, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon et d'une couverture – le pauvre.

« Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de nous réconcilier, Deano ?! » s'exclame Gabriel, en semblant toujours bien trop heureux pour l'état maussade et douloureux de Dean. « Quoi, parce qu'on a eu une session torride de strip-tease et de pelotage ?! » Sam grogne, toujours allongé sur le sol, et recouvre son visage avec la couverture qu'il tient. Gabriel lui sourit et s'allonge près de lui, le bras derrière la tête. « Il est cool avec ça, pas vrai, beau gosse ? »

Sam ne fait qu'un son qui ressemble à un doux sanglot. Gabriel lui tapote la tête, clairement satisfait que ça veuille dire oui.

Dean, qui a réussi enfin à enfiler un tee-shirt mais délaie le moment où il devra enlever sa serviette, risque un coup d'œil vers Cas, qui fusille Gabriel du regard.

« Euh, ouais. » Dean tousse un peu, ce qui attire le regard de Cas. « Content que vous soyez à nouveau potes. Au moins, je n'ai pas fait une putain de pole-dance. »

Le doigt d'honneur que fait Sam est adressé à Dean, cette fois-ci, mais il est bref – les mains de Gabriel ont commencé à s'aventurer sous la couverture. Apparemment, il s'ennuie bien trop rapidement. Sam s'aperçoit vite qu'il doit vraiment essayer de l'arrêter.

« Oh, de rien Dean-o ! » dit Gabriel tandis que ses doigts effleuraient le torse de Sam. « Du moins, je _pense_ que ça pouvait être un remerciement… Qui sait. Tant que tu t'es amusé. » Dean ne veut pas que son regard s'aventure immédiatement vers Cas à ces mots, mais c'est tout de même ce qui se produit. « Même si tu devrais plutôt remercier mon petit frè… Aïe ! » Gabriel cille et regarde Sam, surpris. « Sammy… est-ce que tu viens de me mordre ? »

Sam hausse les épaules. Sa respiration est hachée après sa lutte pour repousser les mains de Gabe. « Ce sont des biens inestimables, Gabe. Je sais que tu as eu un avant-goût hier soir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser les peloter dès que l'envie t'en prend. »

Gabriel en reste bouche bée. Une lueur dans ses yeux scintille et Dean ne veut vraiment, _vraiment_ pas la voir. Sam a un petit sourire et il reste environ cinq secondes à Dean pour s'enfuir avant de voir un Archange baiser son frère jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais Cas interrompt l'instant – que Dieu le bénisse.

« Dean n'a pas besoin de me remercier. Ou toi, d'ailleurs. » Gabriel détourne avec réticence son regard de Sam, avec un air mécontent. « Je doute qu'ils nous soient particulièrement reconnaissants pour leur gueule de bois et les nausées qu'ils subissent actuellement. »

Dean hausse les sourcils devant l'expression sauvage de Cas et il regarde avec intérêt Gabriel se lever pour se tenir devant lui. Castiel est sévère, ferme, et Gabriel essaie de lui faire baisser le regard, mais il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et détourner le regard. « D'accord, c'est bon. Peu importe. Ne me remerciez pas pour tous les verres que je vous ai...

— Les verres que tu as fait _gratuitement_ apparaître ? » l'interrompt Castiel avec dédain. Dean ricane et Castiel le regarde, surpris.

Gabriel soupire. « On s'est bien amusé ! Arrête d'être un tel rabat-joie ! Écoutez, les garçons, si vous le voulez, moi et Cas on va se faire pardonner. » Dean fronce les sourcils et son regard alterne entre Cas et Gabe, curieux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Sam écarquille les yeux en regardant Gabriel. « Nous allons vous enlever ces migraines, _et_ nous avons un cadeau spécial pour vous. Notre manière de dire 'merci d'avoir sauvé le monde, crétins'. »

Dean avance d'un pas hésitant vers Cas. Chaque mouvement qu'il exécute porte en lui les souvenirs des pas qu'il a fait la nuit précédente, avant de l'embrasser. « Cas ? » demande Dean, les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'ange, en se forçant pour ne pas détourner le regard. « Un cadeau ? Il se fout de notre gueule ? »

Castiel semble confus un instant, puis, après un moment d'hésitation, s'avance d'un pas vers Dean. « Non », dit-il fermement, maintenant qu'ils ont vraiment violé les limites de leurs espaces personnels. « Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal pour le faire. »

Dean est stupéfait ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cas s'approche autant, et maintenant que c'est le cas, il s'aperçoit qu'il est difficile de reculer. Il ne s'était pas encore rappelé de toutes ces sensations – être près de Cas, sentir l'odeur de pluie de sa peau, voir sa barbe de trois jours omniprésente et se souvenir de la façon dont elle s'est frotté contre son menton, entendre l'égratignure profonde de sa voix imprégnant l'air immobile.

Il peut sentir la respiration chaude de Cas ; il est près de lui à ce point. Dean ne s'est jamais senti aussi déchiré de sa vie. Il veut _terriblement_ combler l'espace qui les sépare, mais sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Sa confusion lui donne envie de déguerpir de la pièce, de se cacher dans l'Impala ou dans l'abri de Bobby – n'importe où. Cas continue de le regarder et Dean n'a toujours pas bougé.

« Dean... » commence à dire Castiel, très doucement, et Dean regarde sa bouche former ce mot.

Une toux sonore les fait sursauter et les sort de cet instant gênant. Dean se recule hâtivement, en toussotant. Gabriel les regarde tous les deux, les sourcils haussés, un bras autour de Sam qui est toujours assis sur le sol avec un rictus amusé.

« D'accord, c'est quoi ce 'cadeau' alors ? demande Dean en ignorant la brûlure de ses joues.

— Les garçons, dit Gabriel tandis que ses yeux s'illuminent et que Sam le regarde avec lassitude, On vous emmène au Paradis. »

* * *

À suivre...


	11. La 4e façon de courtiser un Winchester-2

**Chapitre 11 : La quatrième façon de courtiser un Winchester (2)  
**

 **.**

« Les faire venir _ici ?_ » demanda Castiel d'une voix tendue. Les épaules de Gabriel le lancèrent rien qu'en l'entendant. « Penses-tu réellement que c'est avisé, Gabriel ? »

Gabriel agita les épaules pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'eau bouillonnante. Un léger soupir lui échappa alors que la tension dans ses muscles s'apaisait. « Ouais ! C'est le _Paradis_ , Cassy. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils trouvent ça trop dangereux. »

Castiel adressa un regard troublé à l'arrière de la tête de Gabriel. En soupirant, il posa ses pieds au sol et sortit du hamac. Il se mit à tourner autour du nouveau 'jacuzzi' qu'avait créé Gabriel jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder son frère dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas... »

Gabriel lui lança un regard oblique et laissa échapper un soupir las. « Bordel, Cas, viens juste là-dedans. »

Castiel se raidit instantanément et regarda le jacuzzi comme s'il allait le dévorer. « Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, il semble que j'ai fait l'erreur innocente de penser qu'une nuit de beuverie et une longue session de pelotage avec le gars sur lequel tu craques t'auraient détendu, mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Alors, monte dans le jacuzzi, Cas, et on pourra discuter comme des adultes. »

Castiel haussa les sourcils et croisa ses bras, sans dire un mot. Gabriel, qui semblait le prendre comme un défi, eut un sourire narquois avant de taper dans ses mains. Immédiatement, Castiel s'avança en titubant, comme si quelqu'un le poussait de force, et il tomba en se débattant dans l'eau et les bulles fumantes. Gabriel ricana en regardant Castiel refaire surface et secouer ses cheveux avec colère pour en ôter l'eau.

« Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce que...

— Relax, Cassy », l'interrompit Gabriel, que la situation ennuyait déjà. Castiel se renfrogna. « Écoute, tu es dedans maintenant, alors autant qu'on parle.

— On parlait déjà quand j'étais au sec ! cria Castiel en saisissant sa cravate trempée entre deux de ses doigts pour l'examiner.

— Ouais, mais maintenant, avec un peu de chance, tu vas être plus détendu », expliqua Gabriel comme si c'était parfaitement raisonnable.

Castiel le fixa du regard, en se demandant s'il croyait vraiment que jeter quelqu'un tout habillé dans un jacuzzi aidait à le relaxer.

« Bref, continua Gabriel, je ne parle pas de les amener _ici_ , pas forcément. Juste à quelques endroits choisis au préalable. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions encore Michael aux fesses. »

Castiel regarda ses mains puis les immergea, l'air pensif. « Raphael », rappela-t-il.

Gabriel haussa les épaules et l'eau se rida. « D'après des sources récentes, il est sur Terre.

— Peut-être… » commença Castiel, les lèvres plissées, son regard pensif toujours plongé dans l'eau. Le cœur de Gabriel bondit en l'entendant. « … peut-être que ton idée a du potentiel. Nous pourrions les emmener dans les Paradis des âmes défuntes qu'ils ont chéries de leur vivant. Je pense que Dean aimerait ça. »

Gabriel sourit et, d'un mouvement joueur, il envoya de l'eau vers Castiel, sans que celui-ci ne semble apprécier. « Évidemment ! Écoute, c'est une idée géniale ! Bon, allons leur dire ça, frangin. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être réveillés, maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'ils se rappellent de leur nuit…

— Tu me sèches d'abord », dit fermement Castiel. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, mais obéit.

* * *

Le plus difficile dans ce plan, c'est d'informer Castiel que, _techniquement_ , il va devoir tuer Dean. Gabriel a déjà eu cette discussion avec Sam quand il réalise qu'il doit le dire à Castiel, et Sam semble un peu méfiant – ce qui est parfaitement légitime – mais Gabriel a promis qu'il sera doux et qu'il le ramènera dès qu'ils se seront un peu amusés.

Castiel est immédiatement horrifié dès que Gabriel le prend à part pour une discussion privée. « Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas accepté de faire ça, Gabriel ! Je ne vais pas tuer Dean Winchester après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le maintenir en vie ! »

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel, sur le point de dire que _pour l'amour de Dieu, ce n'est que temporaire et qu'a-t-il fait pour avoir une telle drama queen pour petit frère_ quand Dean les interrompt. Il est maintenant habillé et prêt pour le voyage.

« Cas », dit-il doucement en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange, ravalant la gêne qu'il ressent encore après les embrouilles de la nuit dernière. Il essaie de repousser les souvenirs de la langue de Cas contre la sienne. Gabriel s'éclipse, sentant venir un moment intime. « C'est bon, mec. Gabriel en a déjà parlé à Sammy, vous pouvez nous ramener. Et... » Dean sourit avec gêne en baissant les yeux une seconde. « J'aimerais bien voir où tu vis. Je veux dire, avec toi, ce coup-ci. »

Castiel reste silencieux un long moment. Puis ses yeux, qui étaient restés sur le visage de Dean, descendent vers sa main qui est toujours sur son épaule. « C'est d'accord, Dean. »

* * *

Les anges disent aux deux frères de s'allonger sur le lit double dans la chambre d'ami. Ils sont sur le point de monter à l'étage lorsque Bobby rentre soudain, des traces de cambouis sur ses mains et son visage – il vient sans doute de rentrer de sa casse. Il se fige, les sourcils haussés, en voyant les deux anges et les deux Winchester ensemble. Il soupire, secoue la tête et attrape un torchon derrière l'évier.

« Vous allez dégager de ma maison, un jour ? grommelle-t-il en repartant vers la porte d'où il vient.

— Euh, Bobby ? » dit Sam avec hésitation. Le vieux chasseur s'arrête et se tourne légèrement. « Si… on est endormi dans le lit à l'étage… et qu'on est un peu difficile à réveiller… t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? »

Les yeux de Bobby zappent entre les quatre personnes devant lui dans son bureau, un sourcil suspicieux haussé. « D'aaaccord, dit-il en s'éloignant. Je crois vraiment que je ne veux pas de détails. »

Dean soupire de soulagement quand Bobby sort de la maison.

« J'aime bien ce type », dit Gabriel avec joie, un sourire envahissant son visage.

* * *

Allongé sur le lit à côté de Sam, les yeux fermés, en essayant de ne pas penser à leur mort imminente, Dean s'aperçoit qu'il a du mal à ne pas être nerveux. Il répète à son cœur de ne pas battre aussi fort et se dit que Cas va y aller doucement, et que ce n'est pas parce que toutes ses morts ont été horriblement douloureuses que celle-ci va l'être aussi.

Castiel remarque la hausse de la température de Dean et l'accélération de son pouls. Il se penche vers lui, prêt à lui arrêter le cœur d'un seul contact. Dean ne va même pas le sentir ; il va cligner des yeux et il sera dans le Jardin du Paradis, mais il semble que son ami soit tout de même nerveux.

« Dean ? » dit Castiel avec douceur. Même Gabriel détourne poliment le regard et choisit de jouer plutôt avec les cheveux de Sam jusqu'à ce que Cas ait fini. Dean grince un peu des dents mais hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il comprend les mots de Cas. « N'ai pas peur, Dean. Ça ne fera pas mal, je te le promets. »

Dean hoche sèchement la tête et laisse échapper un souffle tremblant. Il ouvre un œil pour regarder Cas et il sourit. « Vas-y doucement, d'accord ? » plaisante-t-il pour dissimuler sa crainte. Castiel lui offre un sourire chaleureux et il recouvre les yeux de Dean d'une main.

Il hoche la tête vers Gabriel qui dispute un combat de pouce avec Sam, et qui _perd_ même si les yeux de Sam sont clos. Gabriel laisse Sam écraser son pouce et rire triomphalement, avant de se dégager de la prise du chasseur. « Prêt, Sammy ? » murmure-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Sam. Sam déglutit mais hoche la tête avec confiance.

Les anges échangent un regard silencieux, puis posent leur main sur le front de leur Winchester.

* * *

« Debout là-dedans ! » s'exclame Gabriel en sautant sur Sam et en le chatouillant sans pitié.

Sam hurle et se débat contre la prise de Gabriel, qui est bien trop puissante vu sa petite taille.

« Dean, nous sommes à présent au Royaume des Cieux, tu peux ouvrir les yeux si tu le désires », dit Castiel.

Il est accroupi près de l'endroit où Dean est allongé, dans l'herbe, près de Sam. Dean ouvre rapidement les yeux et voit Castiel. Aucune différence dans son apparence n'est visible, à son grand plaisir – il est peut-être simplement un peu plus… lumineux.

« Bien », dit faiblement Dean. Il est perdu dans les mêmes yeux bleus qu'il l'est toujours depuis deux ans. Encore une fois, il se rappelle du baiser et s'aperçoit qu'il est figé sur place.

« Bon travail, Cas. »

Castiel sourit et tend la main pour aider Dean à se mettre debout. Sam supplie Gabriel pour un temps mort dans ses chatouillis, se laisse retomber sur l'herbe lorsque Gabriel accepte, puis se lève.

Dean semble bien trop fasciné par le choc de voir la main de Castiel dans la sienne pour regarder autour de lui, alors Sam décide qu'il le fera à sa place. Une fois debout, il vérifie qu'il n'a pas de trace d'herbe sur les jambes avant de bousculer Gabriel qui le regarde, amusé.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé à me lever, trouduc », grommelle Sam. Gabriel ricane en prétendant être insulté. « Alors, euh, on est censé être où ? » demande Sam sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Il fait un geste pour désigner la grande maison peinte en vert menthe, qui ressemble à une résidence de banlieue avec un auvent gris qui surplombe le porche. Les jeunes hommes et les anges se tiennent sur la pelouse et la maison semble être la seule construction à des kilomètres à la ronde, à part la grande route vide qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon derrière eux.

Dean se tourne pour regarder dans la direction que montre Sam et il ravale un halètement, les yeux écarquillés. Inconsciemment, il serre plus fort la main de Castiel, qu'il n'a pas lâchée, et il a un vague sentiment de familiarité, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait avant.

« Sammy, tu ne la reconnais pas ?! » demande Dean.

Il se tourne vers son frère, désemparé et heureux en même temps. Sam secoue la tête, inquiet.

Dean ne perd pas de temps, avance vers la porte d'entrée et frappe trois fois. Un Cas plutôt satisfait le suit. La respiration de Dean est rapide et haletante, et il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il sent Sam et Gabriel qui s'approchent doucement, mais il le remarque à peine parce qu'il ne peut pas croire que…

La porte s'ouvre.

Une belle femme souriante se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage entouré de douces vagues de cheveux blonds. En voyant Dean, elle laisse échapper un cri de joie pure, les larmes aux yeux.

« Maman ? » demande Dean d'une voix déjà vacillante.

Elle lui tend les bras avec un sourire immense et Dean s'y précipite, en laissant tomber la main de Cas pour l'enlacer, respirer son parfum doux de talc en poudre. Il peut la sentir trembler d'un rire hystérique dans ses bras, et il sait qu'elle pleure, mais il est sûr que ce sont des larmes de joie. Il veut rester là, pour toujours.

« Dean. Mon précieux petit Dean », murmure-t-elle contre son torse.

« M… maman ? » bégaie Sam derrière Dean, et ce n'est que cette voix, celle de son tout petit frère qui n'a jamais pu rencontrer sa maman, qui fait que Dean lâche Mary Winchester. Il rattrape son poignet alors qu'elle s'éloigne, toujours souriant, et la regarde pendant un moment en s'émerveillant de sa beauté, de ses tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Il embrasse sa paume et la laisse partir. Il se décale pour laisser passer Sam.

« Sam », souffle-t-elle. Elle enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules – elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour y parvenir. Sam semble sous le choc, incapable de bouger pendant quelques instants où il se contente de regarder la cascade dorée qui tombe sur ses épaules. « Mon bébé. »

Sam laisse échappe un faible gémissement avant de réagir, d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa robe blanche à fleurs pour la rapprocher de lui.

Castiel et Gabriel restent à l'écart pendant que les jeunes hommes retrouvent leur mère, comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'ils le devaient. Lorsqu'ils ont concocté ce plan, ils savaient que ça allaient être émotionnel, et ils se sont mis d'accord pour montrer aux Winchester que leur mère est heureuse et en sécurité au Paradis, et qu'ils pourraient un jour la rejoindre.

Quand Sam a eu son content de câlins, Mary se recule un peu. Elle déplace ses garçons pour qu'ils puissent être côte côte dans leur vieille entrée qui est la même que dans les souvenirs de Dean. Il remarque même le dessin qu'il a fait à l'âge de quatre ans, un bourdon avec un halo, accroché au mur.

« Oh, mes chéris. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là », dit-elle. Elle a l'air parfaitement en paix. Il n'y a aucune curiosité dans sa voix ; elle ne leur demande pas comment ou pourquoi ils sont arrivés là, ou même s'ils vont rester. Elle est simplement satisfaite et, devant ce spectacle, les yeux des chasseurs se remplissent de larmes.

Dean ouvre la bouche, sans savoir ce qu'il va dire, et il est interrompu par une voix qui s'élève d'une autre pièce de la maison. « Mary ? Mon cœur, il y a du thé dans la... »

John s'interrompt en arrivant dans l'entrée et en voyant ses deux fils. Dean se raidit immédiatement et son cœur fait un bond d'un mètre. « Papa ? » disent-ils ensemble. John se rue presque vers eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Dean ne sait pas comment réagir ; d'un côté, son cœur est envahi de joie sous l'affection que lui accorde aussi ouvertement son père, mais d'un autre côté, il sait que John n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte quand il était vivant.

Sam se contente de sourire, comme si tous ses rêves s'étaient réalisés. « Papa, tu es la ! s'exclame Sam.

— Et vous êtes là, les garçons », répond John en leur souriant, sans ton interrogateur dans la voix.

Dean est immédiatement suspicieux, et il se déteste pour ça. « Tu ne veux pas savoir comment on est arrivé là ? »

John recule d'un pas, sans se départir de son sourire, et enlace la taille de Mary tout en plaçant un baiser sur son front. « Bien sûr », dit simplement John. Ses yeux étincellent d'émerveillement. « Entrez, racontez-nous tout. »

Dean jette un coup d'œil vers la porte ouverte, où Cas et Gabriel attendent. « En fait, dit Dean en s'avançant vers le porche et en attrapant le poignet de Cas, ces types sont la raison pour laquelle on est là. Ce sont des anges. » Dean tire Cas à l'intérieur.

« Des anges, souffle Mary, abasourdie. Mon dieu.

— Faites-les entrer. Ils vous ont amené à nous ; ils doivent être des amis », dit John. Il se tourne, avec Mary, vers la cuisine. Sam veut se rapprocher de Gabriel, mais l'Archange passe devant lui en lui adressant un un clin d'œil espiègle, avant de mettre un bras sur les épaules de Mary et de John Winchester.

« Puis-je vous féliciter pour la beauté époustouflante qui résulte de vos gênes combinés ? » dit Gabriel. Sam a l'air tellement horrifié que Dean a peur qu'il s'évanouisse. Heureusement, Mary et John se contentent de rire et d'avancer avec lui jusqu'à la pièce suivante.

Dean commence à les suivre, en tirant Cas vers la cuisine, quand l'ange l'arrête.

« Dean, tu dois savoir que nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps », dit Castiel avec urgence. Le front de Dean se creuse. « En tant qu'âmes dans le Jardin Céleste, ils sont en parfaite paix. S'ils s'attachent trop à votre présence, alors vous voir partir reviendra, pour eux, à vous voir mourir. Ils ne connaîtront plus le repos, ils vous pleureront, et le Paradis pourrait les bannir. »

Dean a l'air troublé par ces nouvelles, mais il pense comprendre. « Combien de temps avons-nous ?

— Pas plus d'une heure », répond Castiel. Dean hoche la tête.

Il s'avère que l'âme de John a été transférée au Paradis dès la mort d'Azazel, quand tous les contrats qu'il avait passés s'étaient annulés. Mary a pu le retrouver dès que Dean et Sam sont retournés à leur ancienne maison à Lawrence, des années plus tôt – la maison qu'elle aimait tant qu'elle s'était matérialisée dans son coin de paradis.

Dean acquiesce quand John lui parle de son arrivée avec Mary, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Ils sont assis à la table de la cuisine, les frères et les anges d'un côté, Mary et John de l'autre. Dean se sent toujours mal à l'aise face à son père sans comprendre pourquoi – peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'a jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de John. Ou, du moins, qu'il ne se souvient pas de l'y avoir déjà vue.

« Alors, Gabriel », dit Mary sur le ton de la conversation, les joues un peu rouges d'appeler aussi familièrement un Archange, vous veillez sur mes garçons ? »

Gabriel sourit, amusé – mais il le cache bien et hoche la tête. « Oui, chef. Surtout Sammy. C'est mon frangin qui garde un œil sur Dean-o. »

Les sourcils de Mary se haussent légèrement et elle porte son attention sur Castiel, lequel mord nerveusement sa lèvre en comptant le temps qui s'écoulait. « Et vous êtes… Castiel ? »

Les yeux de Castiel rencontrent les siens et elle a le souffle coupé devant leur bleu brillant. Dean glousse ; il connaît ce sentiment. « Oui, » répond Cas.

« Et vous avez amené Dean ici pour qu'il puisse être un peu avec ses parents ? » demande Mary, curieuse. John la regarde avec adoration.

Castiel jette un coup d'œil à Gabriel, ce que Dean trouve un peu étrange, puis répond à Mary, « Oui, c'est exact. »

Mary sourit à Castiel, les yeux scintillants de larmes. Un sentiment chaud envahit Dean, et il pense que c'est parce qu'il a toujours su que Mary approuverait… _apprécierait_ Castiel. Dean est heureux de constater qu'il a raison.

Elle revient vers Gabriel. « Et vous faites de même pour Sammy ? «

Gabriel lui sourit. « Évidemment. Comment on pourrait lui refuser quoi que ce soit, hein ? » Gabriel ébouriffe les cheveux de Sam au grand embarras du jeune Winchester. Mary rit, en un son de clochettes.

Mary blottit son visage contre l'épaule de John et leur père caresse ses cheveux avec amour tandis qu'elle verse quelques larmes. « Merci. C'est le genre d'amour qui ne peut pas être acheté », dit John en regardant tour à tour les deux anges. Personne ne sait quoi répondre.

Dean regarde ses parents avec tendresse. De vagues souvenirs, de sa petite enfance, lui reviennent ; voir ses parents enlacés de cette façon était une spectacle courant, jadis. Il sent quelque chose lui toucher le bras, et il baisse les yeux pour voir l'expression inquiète de Castiel. Ses yeux signalent qu'ils doivent partir, bientôt. Il soupire et regarde de nouveau ses parents – John essuie le menton de Mary couvert de larmes et l'embrasse.

« Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller », dit Dean avec réticence. Il se lève sous le soupir soulagé de Cas.

John et Mary regardent les garçons se lever et se préparer à partir. pendant un instant, Dean pense qu'ils vont protester, mais il voit la logique s'assembler dans leurs yeux, et ils sourient et les raccompagnent à la porte.

Les adieux sont longs et pleins de larmes, et Dean mentirait en disait que son cœur ne se brise pas de quitter encore son père et sa mère, mais il se rassure en se disant qu'il les reverra bientôt, alors il prend un air courageux.

« Je t'aime, maman, murmure Sam dans les cheveux de sa mère en l'enlaçant. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas connue, mais je t'aime tellement. »

Quand Mary s'écarte, elle pleure encore. Elle lui dit encore et encore qu'elle l'aime aussi et qu'elle est terriblement fière d'eux.

Dean donne une accolade à son père, comme il l'a toujours fait, mais John l'enlace en retour, cette fois, en disant à Dean tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu entendre. Maintenant qu'il entend ces mots, il ne parvient pas à les accepter, et il est plutôt difficile de croire son père quand il dit à Dean à quel point il est fier de lui, après toutes ces années où il a critiqué la moindre de ses actions.

Dean sait qu'il est stupide de conserver ce ressentiment profondément enterré, parce que John n'était que l'ombre de lui-même quand il disait ces choses à Dean, mais certaines choses sont difficiles à oublier. Dean sait, qu'un jour, il pourra faire face à son père apaisé, mais cela prendra du temps.

Ils quittent leur maison d'enfance en sachant qu'ils y reviendront un jour, ce qui est un sentiment étrange, puisqu'ils avaient toujours pensé que ça serait impossible.

Gabriel leur fait traverser le jardin, le bras autour de celui de Sam, en sautillant presque. Dean tient à nouveau le poignet de Castiel, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent comment c'est arrivé, et Cas sait qu'il est important qu'il ne le lâche pas.

« Alors, Sammy, maintenant que j'ai rencontré tes parents, dit Gabriel en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Sam, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux _officiellement_ dire que tu es mon _toy boy_? »

Sam laisse échapper un son qui est un mélange de rire et d'un couinement de protestation.

Dean grogne et enfouit brièvement son visage dans l'épaule de Cas. Il se détourne rapidement quand il s'aperçoit que son odeur est trop familière, ce qui ramène des souvenirs alcoolisés qui ne sont pas appropriés, surtout pas quand la main de l'homme en question est dans la sienne – _et depuis quand je tiens sa main et plus son poignet_? pense Dean.

« Alors, euh, on va où maintenant ? » demande Dean à Cas en essayant de garder une voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Gabriel. Il pense presque s'être trompé d'ange en voyant le sourire joueur de Castiel.

* * *

À suivre...


	12. La 4e façon de courtiser un Winchester-3

**NdT : Vraiment désolée pour l'attente... Depuis la rentrée, la fac me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je promets d'arranger ça ^^ Les autres chapitres arriveront donc beaucoup plus vite. En tout cas, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire et/ou qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews ! Bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: La quatrième façon de courtiser un Winchester (3)**

 **.**

Cas s'éloigne brièvement de Dean, après l'avoir informé, d'une voix solennelle, qu'il doit parler à Gabriel avant la suite de leur voyage. Dean hoche la tête sans y penser et tire Sam vers lui, pour lui montrer le parterre de fleurs qu'il a planté avec leur mère à l'âge de quatre ans.

« Gabriel, je suis inquiet », dit Castiel. Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel.

« Évidemment. C'est un point fixe de ta personnalité, j'en ai bien peur, frangin. »

« Je suis _inquiet_ car nos frères et nos sœurs risquent de nous repérer ! Je doute qu'ils vont apprécier de nous voir parader avec les supposés vaisseaux de nos frères déchus », crache pratiquement Castiel. Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillent devant la férocité de son frère.

« Écoute, on peut raccourcir notre tour si ça te rassure, consent Gabriel en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Castiel. On peut se séparer, peut-être ; je suis sûr que ça ne te déplairait pas d'avoir un moment seul à seul avec Prince Charmant. »

Castiel prend immédiatement un air horrifié. Le sang fuit son visage à l'idée d'être seul avec Dean, après tout ce qui s'est passé la veille et dont ils n'ont toujours pas parlé. « Non, attends, Gabriel... »

« Sammychou ! » appelle Gabriel. En réponse, Sam le fusille du regard mais commence tout de même à s'approcher. Gabriel baisse à nouveau la voix et se tourne vers Cas avec un air conspirateur. « Pendant ce temps, je vais emmener Raiponce dans un endroit _très_ calme et... »

« Quoi? » les interrompt Sam. Il semble un peu énervé que Gabriel lui demande de venir comme il aurait appelé un chien. Avec raison, pense Castiel. Lui aussi, il en a assez.

Avant que Castiel ne puisse protester, Gabriel explique son plan à Sam, qui consiste à l'emmener à leur premier rendez-vous – Sam rougit et proteste vivement, évidemment, mais Gabriel ne semble pas en être perturbé – puis il claque des doigts et ils disparaissent tous deux.

Castiel est laissé dans le jardin de l'ancienne maison de Dean. Il cherche Dean du regard, déjà plus nerveux qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il le repère près d'un engin étrange – tel que Castiel n'en a jamais vu – qui semble être une corde attachée à un arbre, avec un pneu au bout. Castiel se rapproche.

« Est-ce que, euh… c'est toi qui as fait ça ? » demande Castiel. Dean lève le regard, surpris. Il tient la corde dans une main tandis que l'autre fait tourner le pneu en des cercles sans fin. « C'est une œuvre que tu as fait quand tu étais enfant ? » patauge Castiel avec gêne. Il essaie de comprendre ce qu'il voit, et il se souvient des dessins de Dean dans le couloir de la maison. « C'est… joli. »

Dean sourit et, pendant un moment, Castiel est satisfait ; il a complimenté l'œuvre de Dean et ça le rend heureux. Puis, il réalise que Dean se moque de lui.

« Oh, mec. Cas, t'es tellement adorable. » Dean lui donne un coup dans l'épaule – un geste joueur, Castiel le sait. « Ce n'est pas de l'art, rit encore Dean en s'avançant pour se tenir à côté de Cas. C'est une balançoire, tu vois ? Un jouet pour les gosses. Tu t'assois là, sourit Dean en commençant à passer ses jambes dans le trou du pneu et en s'asseyant sur le bord, tu prends de l'élan – les pieds de Dean commencent à bouger sur le sol pour le propulser – et tu te balances ! »

Dean lève ses pieds en l'air, laissant son élan l'entraîner en hauteur, le vent soufflant sur son visage souriant.

Pendant un instant, Castiel voit disparaître le Dean qu'il connaît et un garçon blond, riant aux éclats, prend sa place. Ses yeux verts brillent dans la lumière du soleil. Puis Castiel cille et le petit garçon est parti.

« Je vois. » Castiel sourit parce que Dean sourit, et c'est ce qui le rend le plus heureux au monde.

« Où sont partis les autres ? » demande Dean en se tournant sur lui-même, ce qui fait que la balançoire l'entraîne vers l'arrière en une magnifique bourrasque.

Castiel déglutit en se souvenant de la situation. « Je crois que Gabriel a dit qu'il voulait... » Castiel s'interrompt. Il ne veut pas dévoiler les intentions de son frère et ruiner leur plan. « … montrer quelque chose à ton frère. »

Dean ricane et commence le processus compliqué de s'extirper du pneu. « Ouais, c'est ça, » dit-il. Castiel s'avance légèrement quand il manque de tomber au sol. « Si tu veux mon avis, ce sale type a craqué sur mon frère. »

Castiel ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il reste silencieux et choisit plutôt d'aider Dean à sortir en glissant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le tirer doucement. Un instant plus tard, il est libre.

Quand Dean est de nouveau sur ses deux pieds, il a l'air un peu effrayé et Castiel retire immédiatement ses mains. « Merci, Cas », dit Dean d'une voix rauque. Ses yeux vacillent, sans vouloir s'attarder sur l'ange devant lui, essayant désespérément de retarder leur conversation imminente. « Alors. C'est chez toi, hein ? »

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncent sous la confusion. « … Non, Dean. C'était ta maison d'enfance. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, génie. C'est le Paradis, non ? Là où t'as grandi, et tout ça ? »

Castiel se lèche les lèvres en se demandant comment répondre à cette question étrange. Il ne remarque pas les yeux de Dean qui suivent son mouvement comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Techniquement, je n'ai pas 'grandi' comme toi ; je suis né tel que je suis maintenant – sans cet hôte, évidemment. » Dean hoche distraitement la tête, les yeux fixés sur sa bouche. « Mais oui, je suppose… que c'est chez moi. »

Dean sourit, et soudainement il passe un bras autour des épaules de Castiel en lui souriant, et Cas a l'impression qu'il va fondre devant cette attention soudaine. Dean est chaud et sûr ; il espère vraiment que Gabriel sait ce qu'il fait parce qu'il commence à penser qu'il va mourir s'il ne peut pas être régulièrement dans les bras de Dean. « Super ! C'est ça que je voulais dire. Alors, t'as ta propre chambre ou quoi ? »

Dean réalise trop tard à quel point cette phrase ressemble à du rentre-dedans.

* * *

« Gabe, _dégage_! » crie Sam en repoussant la main de l'archange de ses cheveux, pour la millième fois. Il n'a pas hâte de découvrir toutes les nattes que Gabriel aura réussi à y tresser. « Où sommes-nous ?! »

Gabriel regarde autour de lui, comme si l'endroit n'était que vaguement intéressant comparé à la mèche qu'il avait réussi à attraper entre ses doigts. « Au Paradis. »

Sam ferme les yeux pour résister à la tentation de l'étrangler. « Je sais. _Où_ ça, au Paradis ? »

« Mon endroit. Appelle-ça ma planque », répond Gabriel en entrant dans son plus grand secret – le hamac pend toujours là où il l'a laissé et le jacuzzi fait toujours des bulles. Sam semble un peu gêné et passe d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant autour de lui. « Une baignade, ça te dit ? » demande Gabriel, toujours aussi nonchalant, avec un geste en direction du jacuzzi creusé dans le sol dont la vapeur s'élève en vrilles avant de disparaître dans le ciel.

Sam lui lance un regard d'avertissement. « Non, merci. »

« Oh, allez, dit Gabriel avec un sourire. Je ne dirais rien à ton grand frère. Promis. »

Sam se met à bafouiller et il recule de plusieurs pas quand il sent les doigts de Gabriel commencer à tripoter expérimentalement l'ourlet de sa chemise. « _Pourquoi_? » hurle pratiquement Sam, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps. Il espère que personne ne peut les entendre à cet endroit. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu me mettre dans un jacuzzi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu me faire boire et faire un spectacle de pole-dance ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu me sauver la vie et me soigner… POURQUOI, Gabriel ?! Ça n'a aucun putain de sens ! »

Pendant cinq secondes, Gabriel est choqué et regarde Sam sans parvenir à dire un mot. Puis il retrouve son sourire et les épaules de Sam s'avachissent immédiatement. « Passons un contrat. » Des souvenirs surgissent dans l'esprit de Sam à ces mots. Des souvenirs d'un jeu auquel ils ont joué quand ils étaient bourrés, dont le prix était des informations qui semblaient importantes à ce moment-là. « Rejoins-moi là-dedans... » Gabriel s'avance tranquillement vers le jacuzzi et enlève son tee-shirt en un mouvement fluide ; Sam a soudainement du mal à respirer. « … et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

Sam détourne les yeux quand Gabriel continue de se déshabiller, pour essayer de bloquer l'image mentale avant d'avoir _n'importe_ quelle sorte de réaction. Est-ce un contrat raisonnable ? Après tout, Gabriel n'est pas démon, mais un ange – un ange sournois, certes, mais quand même. Et Sam en a vraiment marre d'être dans le noir.

Il prend une profonde inspiration et enlève rapidement sa chemise, en ignorant la brûlure des yeux de Gabriel sur lui alors qu'il s'avance vers le jacuzzi en se disant que ça vaut le coup. « Ne regarde pas », grommelle Sam, et quand il croise le regard de Gabriel, l'homme semble presque prédateur avec son large sourire. « Gabriel ! Ne regarde pas ! »

Gabriel soupire et détourne le visage. Sam saisit l'opportunité d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements et d'entrer dans l'eau chaude si rapidement qu'il crée un mini-tsunami. Sam est vraiment heureux de l'opacité de la piscine.

« Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de ce dont on parlait », dit Gabriel avec un air sincère. Sam commence à se tortiller sous la chaleur du regard de Gabriel. Il s'enfonce plus profondément dans l'eau pour se dissimuler.

« Euh, tu allais me dire pourquoi tu… euh... » commence Sam sans savoir comment finir la phrase. Soudainement, il a l'impression que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

« Pourquoi je t'apprécie tant ? » finit Gabriel à sa place, et, avant que Sam ne puisse couiner de protestation, Gabriel se rapproche de lui dans l'eau. Il déglutit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux affamés de Gabriel. « As-tu vraiment besoin de poser cette question ? »

Les yeux de Gabriel parcourent le torse exposé de Sam sans prendre la peine d'essayer de le cacher, ce qui fait brûler ses joues. À présent, ils sont si proches – sans se toucher cependant – que Sam a l'impression qu'il va crier. Savoir si ça serait ou non un cri de protestation est un tout autre problème. « Écoute, Gabriel, je suis sérieux, okay ? Tu as toujours agi comme si tu me détestais ! Et Dean ! Pourquoi tu agis soudainement comme si tu voulais... »

« Entrer dans ton lit ? » finit Gabriel à sa place, à nouveau, et un autre souvenir resurgit du fond de l'esprit de Sam, revenant avec lui avec force. Le pari, Gabriel lui a avoué que lui et Cas conspiraient ensemble… Qu'il était aux trousses de Sam depuis le début…

Gabriel a un air entendu quand l'esprit de Sam revient au présent – et d'où est-ce qu'il sort cette flûte de champagne ? Sam regarde à sa droite et en trouve une pour lui. « Tu vas arrêter de finir mes phrases ? » dit Sam, parce qu'il ne peut penser à rien d'autre à dire.

Gabriel hausse un sourcil et vide sa flûte. « Je t'apprécie parce que tu es un mec bien, mais avec une part d'ombre, et que tu te débrouilles avec ça, » dit Gabriel en faisant courir un doigt sur le torse nu de Sam. Sam le laisse faire sans savoir pourquoi. « Tu te sacrifies et tu es bousillé, et pourtant c'est Dean qui récolte toute la pitié, » continue Gabriel. Ses yeux suivent son doigt autour des pectoraux de Sam. « Tu es mortel et dangereux – la respiration de Sam se bloque – et bon et intelligent – Sam attrape fermement la main de Gabriel avant qu'elle ne s'aventure sous l'eau – et Sam », dit Gabriel tandis que son regard remonte pour croiser le sien, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres qui distrait bien trop Sam, « tu es vraiment, _vraiment_ sexy. »

Sam laisse échapper un son étranglé et tire d'un coup sec sur son bras – même si Gabriel est petit, il n'a pas à avoir peur de le blesser, et il adore cette idée. Il presse ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser frénétique, incapable de se contrôler même si tout en lui hurle d'arrêter, que c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée. C'est sauvage et dangereux d'avoir la langue de Gabriel qui joue avec la sienne, de sentir la chaleur humide de son corps sûrement nu sous ses mains. Le goût explosif vaguement familier de Gabriel envahit ses sens, ravalant tous les doutes qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il ne résiste pas quand il sent l'ange monter sur ses genoux, l'enfourcher, le plaquer contre le bord du bassin et ravager sa bouche.

Sam doit s'éloigner un peu et _respirer_ parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passe ; le souvenir fugitif de son premier baiser avec Ruby se rappelle à lui – la perte de contrôle, l'exaltation qu'il avait ressentie, mais en un éclair tout est parti et il ne reste que Gabriel, _Gabriel_ qui dépose avec enthousiasme une ligne de baisers sur sa mâchoire, suçant la peau douce et chaude de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il halète et le rapproche de lui. Il sent les lèvres de Gabriel s'étirer contre lui en un sourire, et c'est _génial._

* * *

« Je n'ai pas ma 'propre chambre', comme tu dis, » dit Castiel et Dean sourit tout en se fustigeant pour sortir une phrase aussi charmeuse. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remis son foutu trenchcoat ? C'était bien plus facile pour Dean de prétendre qu'il était hideux ou couvert d'écailles en dessous ; maintenant qu'il se pavane dans un chemise tellement blanche qu'elle en est presque transparente, qui se colle à son corps souple, Dean n'est pas surpris de d'être incapable de garder son flirt pour lui. « Mais c'est là que j'aime venir quand je suis à… la maison. »

Dean regarde le jardin immense autour d'eux. L'endroit préféré de Cas ? Sa maison ? Dean veut en mémoriser toutes les putains de plantes. … Sans savoir pourquoi. « C'est... » Dean sourit en regardant Cas, qui semble un peu appréhensif, peut-être inquiet que Dean ne l'aime pas. « … c'est magnifique, Cas. »

Cas sourit et baisse le regard vers l'herbe entre ses chaussures. « Je ne l'ai pas créé. C'est le Paradis d'un homme autiste ; il adore les cerfs-volants. »

Dean sourit, et quand il relève les yeux pour regarder le ciel si lumineux qu'il en est saisissant, il croit pouvoir discerner un cerf-volant rouge au loin. « Il a bon goût. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera mon Paradis. »

L'expression de Castiel s'assombrit et il s'avance vers Dean, le saisissant par l'épaule – celle que sa main a marqué dans sa chair, et qui rappelle chaque jour à Dean qui l'a tiré des fosses sombres de l'enfer. « Dean, tu ne dois jamais penser ce genre de choses », dit Castiel. Son visage est trop près pour que Dean puisse respirer normalement. « Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, et je déteste ça, je t'ai déjà dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'éviter la douleur que tu ressens. » Les sourcils de Dean se froncent, et il ne peut que rester là, abasourdi, en essayant de ne penser à rien d'inapproprié tandis que Cas continue, « Mais je suis là, Dean. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ; tu ne vas pas quitter cette vie avant ton heure. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

Les yeux brillants comme des galaxies, Castiel continue de le regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de s'éloigner de Dean, se retournant pour cacher son expression. « Cas, je ne voulais pas dire que... »

« Peu importe », écarte Castiel sans se retourner.

Dean plisse les lèvres, soudainement furieux sans savoir pourquoi ; il en a juste marre de de pas _parler_ , et il attrape Cas par l'épaule, le forçant à lui faire face. « C'est pour ça que tu as fait tous ces trucs bizarres, récemment ? »

Castiel reste silencieux, mais son visage le trahit ; une pointe de peur traverse ses yeux, la peur d'avoir été découvert. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu.. »

« Venir tout le temps me voir, 'tenir des promesses' – sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ? - me faire boire et… et... »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillent en anticipant l'accusation – est-ce que Dean va enfin le dire à voix haute ? Reconnaître leur indiscrétion ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quoi que ce soit ; les mains de Dean, qu'il bougeait avec force, sont toujours figées dans l'air. Il envahit l'espace personnel de Cas, dans une tentative de l'intimider pour qu'il dise la vérité, mais c'est contre-productif puisqu'il ne peut que rester immobile, piégé à nouveau par les yeux de Castiel.

 _Oh, et puis merde_ , pense-t-il.

Ses bras retombent et s'enroulent autour du cou de Castiel comme un python possessif. Il attire Castiel à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin, et il peut _goûter_ le choc de Castiel devant le changement soudain des choses. Il ne s'arrête pas, néanmoins, et il se délecte de la sensation de se souvenir à quel point les lèvres de l'ange se pressent contre les siennes, si douces et incroyablement chaudes. Il fait courir ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de Cas, encore, parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance à ses souvenirs floutés par l'alcool ; des cheveux ne peuvent pas être aussi doux, c'est certain, mais c'est le cas, et il sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais s'en éloigner.

Il faut quelques secondes à Cas pour comprendre ce qui se passe, et à cet instant il laisse échapper un gémissement qui fait venir tout le sang de Dean dans son entrejambe. Les mains de l'ange glissent sur le torse de Dean, ses doigts tordent le tissu de sa chemise et l'attirent à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'écarte. Il bouge ses lèvres contre celles de Dean, essayant d'imiter ses mouvements, et Dean répond avidement en ouvrant la bouche de Cas de la sienne ; il prend sa nuque en coupe pour pouvoir glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il est submergé de désir – d'un coup, il a besoin de tout ce qu'est Cas, maintenant, parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir attendu des années.

Il se force à reprendre sa respiration en s'éloignant un peu de Castiel. Leurs fronts se touchent et il regarde, fasciné, les yeux infinis de Cas. « Ouais… je m'en tape de savoir pourquoi t'es bizarre. Reste bizarre, Cas. » Il l'embrasse rapidement. « Sérieusement, tout le temps. »

Castiel ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire – et que Dean soit damné si ce n'est pas la chose la plus embrassable au monde.

* * *

À suivre...


	13. La 5e façon de courtiser un Winchester-1

NdT : Voilà donc le 13e chapitre ! On approche doucement de la fin, plus que trois chapitres après ça ^^

Enjoy !

 **Chapitre 13 : La cinquième façon de courtiser un Winchester (1)**

.

Dean fait les cent pas, un mince filet de sueur coulant nerveusement le long de sa nuque. Sam prend bien son temps pour remonter dans la chambre, et ça n'arrange pas la paranoïa de Dean quant à la réaction que va pouvoir avoir son petit frère. Après leur petit voyage au Paradis, Cas et Gabriel les ont ramenés à la vie, comme promis, et après quelques regards entendus, les anges ont laissé les jeunes hommes seuls – non sans réticence.

Dean a réussi à persuader Cas, alors qu'ils étaient encore au Paradis, qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul à seul avec Sam – pour parler avec lui et l'habituer doucement à l'idée que Cas et lui sont… euh, qu'ils ont… des sentiments confus. Réciproques. Apparemment. Dean refuse de s'interroger plus avant sur tout ce bordel de pensées entremêlées et d'émotions ; ne serait-ce qu'admettre ça a été, selon lui, un pas immense. Apparemment, Gabe a décidé que Sammy avait besoin de temps pour lui, lui aussi, car il n'a pas protesté quand Cas l'a traîné dehors, sûrement pour retourner au Paradis et avoir une discussion – ce que Dean trouve toujours _vraiment_ bizarre, d'ailleurs.

Alors, après s'être enfilé deux ou trois bières très attendues et s'être tenu devant le miroir de la salle de bain pendant une bonne heure, en pleine introspection, Dean a fini par entrer dans le bureau de Bobby, où le vieux chasseur et son petit frère étaient penchés sur des livres à l'air horriblement ennuyants – sur les démons supérieurs -, et par demander s'il pouvait parler en privé avec Sammy. Celui-ci eut l'air extrêmement inquiet, mais acquiesça et affirma qu'il serait à l'étage d'ici une minute.

Alors maintenant, Dean fait les cent pas en attendant le pas lourd de son frère dans les escaliers, en se demandant comment il va amener la nouvelle – qu'il vient apparemment de découvrir qu'il a un crush très profond et plutôt submergeant pour son meilleur ami angélique.

Son attente ne dure pas longtemps. Bientôt, Sam entre dans la chambre d'ami, le visage vaguement amusé et arborant un rictus indulgent. Dean décide que le mieux est encore de tout lâcher d'un coup. D'un geste vague vers le lit, il suggère à Sam de s'asseoir. Son frère s'exécute. Il fait encore quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se tourner théâtralement pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.

« Sam, moi et Cas, je crois qu'on a… un… un truc. Comme un truc de couple », laisse échapper Dean. Il s'aperçoit qu'il fixe l'espace à droite de Sam pour éviter son regard. « Pas qu'on soit un couple, parce que je pense pas qu'on en soit là, mais en boîte l'autre soir, et hier au Paradis, on s'est embrassé – genre, _beaucoup,_ et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais je crois que, peut-être, je l'aime ou un truc du genre – merde, ça craint que je le sache pas – et il est tellement _bizarre_ et adorable et prêt à se sacrifier et _magnifique_ et je… je... »

La voix de Dean meurt et il se reconcentre sur Sam. Son frère semble légèrement choqué devant le tsunami d'informations qu'il vient de recevoir. Puis il sourit et commence à ricaner silencieusement. Dean s'arrête, repasse dans sa tête tout ce qu'il vient de dire et s'aperçoit que même si c'est horriblement embarrassant, ce n'est pas une raison pour Sam se moque de lui comme s'il était l'idiot du village.

« Mec, ta gueule ! » crie Dean avec indignation. Sam se contente de rire plus fort. Il tombe en arrière sur le lit, les mains sur son ventre qui se soulève au rythme de son rire. Dean se rapproche de lui, presque inquiet.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , » grogne Sam tout en riant plus doucement. Dean se contente de le regarder, abasourdi _._ D'accord, il s'attendait à ce que Sam craque d'une manière ou d'une autre en apprenant la nouvelle – mais c'est un peu étrange. Sam ne semble même pas se moquer de lui en particulier ; c'est plutôt comme s'il riait d'une blague qu'il venait de comprendre. C'est un peu inquiétant, et c'est un euphémisme. « Dean, c'est bon. Je veux dire… je m'en doutais un peu, de toute façon. »

Dean, bouche bée, est sur le point de protester mais les mots refusent de sortir. Apparemment, Sam comprend qu'il doit répondre à l'aveu de Dean par autre chose qu'un rire, alors il se rassoit, en regardant Dean avec autant de sincérité qu'il peut arborer sachant qu'il est encore secoué d'éclats de rire.

« Toi et Cas… vous avez ce truc. Genre, cette énergie bizarre qui vous connecte. C'est toujours flippant d'être près de vous deux », dit Sam. Il bouge et glisse ses mains derrière lui pour pouvoir se soulever sur le lit par ses avant-bras. « Je doute que vous vous rendiez compte d'à quel point vous vous regardez tout le temps », ricane à nouveau Sam devant le rougissement de Dean qui détourne le regard. Il ne pensait pas être aussi transparent.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demande Dean. Son énervement sous-tend sa voix dans une tentative de masquer sa gêne devant toute cette situation. Sam rit à nouveau, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fixés au plafond. Dean hausse les sourcils en se demandant s'il doit appeler un asile à l'aide.

« _Nous_ , Dean ! répond Sam avec force en reportant son regard sur son frère. Bordel, je peux pas croire qu'ils nous ont _eu_! » Dean est tellement confus qu'il envisage de menacer de raser la tête de Sam s'il n'élabore pas sa pensée.

« De quoi tu parles, merde ? »

Sam se souvient de la promesse qu'il a faite à Gabriel, quelques nuits plus tôt, dans un club trouble brumeux et alcoolisé, alors que les lumières tremblaient autour de l'Archange qui regardait dans l'âme de Sammy en le suppliant de ne rien dire à Dean, de crainte que son petit frère adoré ne perde tout. Hé, si quelqu'un peut comprendre les liens entre frères, c'est bien Sam Winchester. Il décide de distraire Dean de cette conversation en changeant d'approche. « Dean, si c'est le moment d'avouer des choses… alors je suppose que moi et Gabriel avons aussi un 'truc de couple'. »

Sam pense que la réaction de Dean devant cette information vaut tout ce qu'il a subi jusque là. Y compris le casse-noisettes.

Dean passe par plusieurs émotions, toutes visibles sur son visage. D'abord, il est sceptique et pense que Sam plaisante, se fout de lui, se moque de sa propre implication avec un Ange du Seigneur, et il lève les yeux au ciel. Il a un petit rictus avant que la vérité ne se fraie un chemin dans son esprit – le regard fixe et franc de Sam étant un gros indice de sa sincérité.

La seconde émotion est de la fureur, et le visage de Dean s'enflamme de l'intérieur, les yeux s'exorbitant jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne presque.

« Ce petit _connard !_ Je vais le défoncer, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Sammy ?! »

Sam se contente de secouer lentement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en regardant le spectacle. La colère finit par disparaître tandis que Dean se rend compte que son frère semble n'avoir aucun problème contre la situation. Dean irait même jusqu'à dire que Sam semble plutôt heureux. Et que ça ne peut être que l'influence de Gabriel. Enfin, Dean semble accepter les faits, bien qu'avec une certaine quantité de réticence têtue. Il s'assoit à côté de Sam sur le lit.

« Bordel, je _savais_ qu'il craquait sur toi. »

Sam dissimule un sourire derrière sa main. Ouais, en même temps, Gabe n'a pas été très discret, non ?

* * *

« Alooors, » dit Gabriel en se jetant sans grâce sur le hamac. Les cordes qui le tiennent se tendent sous son poids. Ils viennent de retourner à ce que Gabriel appelle leur 'QG' après leur petit voyage au Paradis avec les Winchester. « T'es arrivé à quelque chose, mon petit protégé ? »

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche du hamac. Il s'assoit en tailleur à une des extrémités. Il pense à tout ce qui vient de se passer, et permet enfin aux sentiments de joie pure et d'amour, enfin libre de s'exprimer, de le submerger. _Dean_. Il se permet un petit sourire. « Dean m'a embrassé. »

Castiel est tellement surpris par le soudain cri de joie qui sort de la bouche de Gabriel qu'il sent sa grâce commencer à se rassembler pour former sa lame angélique – une réaction instinctive. « Gabriel ! Baisse la voix. Nous avons causé assez de dérangements au Paradis. Si nous dérangeons encore plus le royaume, nous serons découverts. »

Gabriel ne l'écoute pas – il est trop occupé à crier « Alléluia ! » et à chanter des chansons de Taylor Swift – en remplaçant les noms par ceux de Dean et Cas, bien sûr.

« Et _toi_? » crie Castiel assez fort pour couvrir l'horrible reprise que fait Gabriel de 'Love Story' – « _Dean sera le Prince, et Cas sera la princesse, c'est une histoire d'amour bébé alors dit oui »_ – « Es-tu arrivé à quelque chose avec Sam ? »

Gabriel s'arrête en pleine chanson, au grand soulagement de Castiel, et fait un large sourire. Castiel est un peu inquiet d'être le destinataire d'un tel sourire, et puis Gabriel lui fait un clin d'œil suggestif. « Je ne raconte pas mes exploits, Cassy. Contrairement à certaines personnes, apparemment. »

« Je… je ne savais pas qu'une telle règle existait et qu'on ne devait pas raconter nos baisers... » commence Castiel avant que Gabriel ne lui fasse geste de se taire. Il s'assoit soudainement et l'agrippe par le biceps.

« D'accord, Cas. On a changé de ligue, maintenant c'est du sérieux _._ Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon et on doit remonter le poisson, tu me suis ? » dit Gabriel en se penchant vers Cas pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

« Pas le moins du monde, » répond Castiel. Son esprit est empli de termes de pêche et de confusion à cause de la métaphore de Gabriel.

Gabriel soupire. « Il reste une étape dans notre plan, capiche ? »

Castiel sourit avant de baisser les yeux avec honte. « Dean dit 'capiche' ».

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel. « Oh, mec, tu l'as vraiment dans la peau. » Gabriel claque des doigts plusieurs fois devant le visage de Castiel, pour essayer de regagner l'attention du jeune Ange. « Concentre-toi, Cas. La dernière partie du plan, la dernière étape pour avoir tout à toi ce délicieux beau mec _–_ sûr, tu peux l'embrasser maintenant, mais si on se débrouille bien, il va littéralement baver devant toi, Cas ! Tu vas pouvoir le faire manger dans ta main, t'appeler quand il se sent seul, le faire supplier d'être la petite cuillère, et tout ce qui s'ensuit !

Castiel réfléchit aux mots de son frère, les sourcils froncés. Il penche la tête. « Pourquoi Dean voudrait-il être une cuillère ? »

Gabriel laisse tomber la tête, exaspéré. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se force à continuer. « Cas, si on fait ça bien et que tu parviens à lui faire comprendre à quel point vous êtes amoureux et faits l'un pour l'autre, je suis sûr qu'il ne te laissera jamais repartir. »

Un instant plus tard, Gabriel finit par voir un sourire se dessiner lentement sur le visage de son frère. Pour Gabriel, ça vaut un contrat écrit signé avec du sang. « Ce serait bien que Dean m'appelle quand il se sent seul. Je lui tiendrais compagnie dès qu'il le voudrait. »

« Ouais, » sourit Gabriel en pensant silencieusement à tous les avantages que lui et Sammy pourraient récolter de cette dernière étape du plan. Avoir Sam Winchester qui lui mange dans la main serait certainement très intéressant pour Gabriel, et il sait que lui et Cas peuvent y arriver. Après tous, ils ont déjà accompli beaucoup de choses, non ? « Alors. La cinquième façon de courtiser un Winchester. Des idées ? »

Castiel prend un air sérieux _._

* * *

 _À suivre...  
_


	14. La 5e façon de courtiser un Winchester-2

NdT : Désolée de ce retard, et un grand merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette traduction ! Et c'est bientôt la fin, plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci et un épilogue.

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi. _Supernatural_ est à la CW et cette fic est à thejigsawtimess

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La cinquième façon de courtiser un Winchester (2)**

 **.**

Sam est sur le chemin du retour, après avoir visité une bibliothèque locale tellement petite que c'en est enrageant, lorsque Gabriel décide de venir le voir. Sam regarde la route devant lui en fredonnant un air quelconque, tandis que son esprit bourdonne de toutes les informations qu'il vient de déterrer sur les disparitions qui se sont produites dans le coin ces dernières années, et soudainement il voit un archange, assis comme si de rien n'était, sur le siège passager. Il émet un couinement surpris et la voiture fait une embardée violente. Sam n'est pas aussi habitué que Dean à ce qu'un ange apparaisse de nulle part quand il conduit, et l'Impala va vers le bas-côté de la route, sur une petite aire entourée d'arbres.

« Mon dieu ! » hurle Sam une fois qu'il a réussi à s'arrêter, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'accident qui a failli se produire ne semble pas vraiment inquiéter Gabriel qui se rapproche immédiatement de Sam. Il détache du volant les mains de Sam qui s'y sont crispées, puis les passe autour de son cou. « En fait, non. Moi, c'est _Gabriel_ », dit-il en se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que Sam puisse sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille. « Tu ferais mieux de retenir mon nom, beau gosse _._ Ça risque de t'être utile. »

Sam bafouille et repousse faiblement Gabriel même s'il ne peut nier que ses pensées ne sont pas vraiment innocentes, pas avec les mains de Gabriel qui commencent à se glisser entre les boutons de sa chemise.

« Gabe, que... » Sam s''interrompt, distrait par les lèvres de Gabriel qui se posent sous son oreille. « On a failli avoir un accident...

— Chuut, bébé », dit Gabriel en posant un doigt délicat sur les lèvres de Sam tout en continuant de déposer des baisers le long de sa gorge. Ses dents égratignent sa clavicule. « Je ne l'aurais jamais permis. »

Sam est déchiré. Jusque là, il a réussi à résister, mais tout son corps lui hurle d'attirer Gabriel sur ses genoux, de le serrer fort, d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, mais il sait que ça serait trop rapide. Quelque chose ne va pas, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus – c'est pour cela qu'il a arrêté leur tête-à-tête un peu trop torride dans le jacuzzi.

Gabriel le rend fou, et il a accepté que, quand il est près de lui, il ressent ce besoin animal de le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de lui, mais il doit _savoir_ certaines choses avant de pouvoir éteindre son cerveau. Certes, Gabriel lui a listé un bon tas de raisons pour lesquelles il s'intéresse à Sam, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Que veut-il exactement ? Une relation ? Est-ce également ce que Cas cherche avec Dean ?

« Gabriel, attends ! » s'étrangle Sam. Il se déteste tellement qu'il doit se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de s'insulter. Les yeux noisette de Gabriel, la seule chose qui brille dans l'Impala sombre dans le soir, plongent dans ceux de Sam, curieux et amusés. Ses mains se sont arrêtées dans leur voyage après avoir réussi à défaire la majeure partie des boutons de Sam en un temps si court que c'en est impressionnant. « C'est juste que… je veux dire, tu as quelque chose à… à me dire ? »

Gabriel reste silencieux pendant quelques instants, et pendant des longues secondes seul le bruit des voitures qui passent à toute vitesse sur la route toute proche parvient à leurs oreilles. Les lumières des phares éclairent brièvement leurs visages pendant un instant avant de disparaître. Enfin, Gabriel se penche en arrière, et dans le noir Sam doit s'empêcher de dire à Gabriel d'oublier sa question, de s'approcher de lui et de lui arracher sa chemise.

Sam est occupé à fixer les lèvres de Gabriel, à peine visibles dans le noir – elles ont l'air tellement embrassables – quand il l'entend glousser. « Tu sais, j'peux lire tes pensées, Sammy. » Sam rougit immédiatement jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et envisage de s'enfuir, ou peut-être simplement d'envoyer ses interrogations se faire foutre et laisser Gabriel faire tout ce qu'il veut, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Gabriel reprend la parole. « En fait, j'ai bien quelque chose à te dire. »

Mais maintenant, Sam est distrait ; l'endroit est trop intime, Gabriel est trop près. Il peut sentir la chaleur qui irradie entre eux, il peut sentir l'odeur fruitée et poivrée qui émane de l'ange. Comment est-il supposé se concentrer sur ce qu'il dit ? Sam se lèche les lèvres. Sa respiration s'accélère tandis qu'il regarde Gabriel à travers l'obscurité. Il agrippe le cuir du fauteuil pour essayer de se retenir d'aller à lui, mais le fait que Gabriel semble _savoir_ ce qu'il ressent n'aide pas. « Oh, vraiment ? » Sam parvient à couiner en se demandant comment ce mec peut lui faire autant d'effet.

Gabriel sourit et ses yeux se fixent sur Sam. Il étire le bras, derrière sa tête, sur le cuir sombre du siège, de façon à ce que sa chemise se soulève légèrement et révèle le bas de son ventre pâle – Sam a immédiatement envie de le goûter. Les tendons de sa gorge saillent quand il penche la tête en arrière, exposant une bande de poils de barbe qui serait autrement restée invisible. Sam l'entend lâcher un son de plaisir calme quand il atteint l'apogée de son étirement et il cède. Il se jette pratiquement sur lui, joint leurs lèvres en un baiser et le pousse en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous lui, contre le siège. Gabriel rit devant l'avidité soudaine de Sam et lui répond en le tirant à lui.

« Dis-moi », souffle Sam en souriant contre les lèvres de Gabriel.

Gabriel rit et essaie de répondre, mais Sam avale tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir dire en fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de Gabriel. Il goûte sa saveur addictive, ressent l'électricité chaude et familière qui vibre en lui alors que Gabriel entremêle leurs langues. Sam prend mentalement note que les baisers d'un archange sont _géniaux_. « J'allais dire », parvient à placer Gabriel avant de s'interrompre lui-même d'un gémissement alors que les hanches de Sam poussent contre les siennes, leurs entrejambes se frottant l'une contre l'autre en une friction insoutenable dans l'espace brûlant et exigu de la voiture, « Bordel, Sammy, tu es trop manipulateur – j'allais _dire_ que moi et Cas on a encore une surprise pour vous. »

Curieux, Sam arrête son activité – qui était de faire un énorme suçon sur le cou de Gabriel. « C'est quoi ? » demande Sam, les lèvres humides de salive.

Gabriel prend cette pause comme l'opportunité de changer de position et, grâce à sa force d'archange, il retourne Sam et atterrit sur le jeune Winchester en un clin d'œil. Sam semble très contrarié de ce changement soudain et essaye de lutter vaillamment avec Gabriel pour retrouver une sorte d'autorité – sans succès, évidemment. « On va vous emmener en vacances ! »

Sam le regarde en se demandant comment il a pu finir dans cette position avec ce mec.

* * *

Castiel observe Dean depuis plus de vingt minutes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était effrayé, bien sûr. Dean Winchester, après tout, est juste un homme. Castiel est un ange, donc il n'a certainement pas peur de confronter Dean sur les événements de la veille. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Dean était le genre de personne qui pouvait immédiatement changer d'avis et affirmer qu'embrasser Castiel était une énorme erreur et par là briser le cœur de Castiel, non ?

Bon, peut-être que Castiel est un peu nerveux. Il soupire en se forçant à rassembler le courage d'enlever le sort qui le rend invisible aux yeux de Dean, qui est actuellement allongé sur son lit de motel, une bière à la main, en train de regarder un soap-opera médical où les docteurs semblent adorer s'embrasser les uns les autres et pleurer. Gabriel est sûrement en train d'exposer leur plan à Sam, pense tristement Castiel, en regardant le corps de Dean alors qu'il prend une gorgée de bière.

Quelque chose de dramatique se produit à la télévision ; Castiel ne voit rien, puisque ses yeux sont fixés sur Dean, mais il le peut le dire rien qu'à la réaction de Dean – ses épaules se tendent, ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche se fige sur le goulot de la bouteille. Le regard de Castiel s'attarde sur les lèvres légèrement rougies autour de la bouteille. Il se souvient de leur contact sur les siennes, du goût doux et acidulé de Dean qui dansait sur sa langue comme de minuscules étoiles pétillantes.

Dean écarte la bouteille et soupire doucement. Apparemment, il a survécu à l'événement dramatique qui vient de se produire dans _Dr Sexy MD_. Castiel décide de prendre sur lui. Gabriel et Sam seront bientôt de retour, et même si Sam serait compréhensif, Gabriel serait probablement insupportable s'il apprenait que Cas n'avait même pas _parl_ _é_ à Dean et ne lui avait pas révélé la cinquième étape de leur plan.

Avant de recommencer à trop y réfléchir, Castiel ferme les yeux et apparaît, en oubliant qu'il est juste devant l'écran de la télévision. Dean sursaute violemment et la bouteille échappe à ses doigts tandis qu'il glapit de surprise.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardent. Dean semble essayer de calmer son cœur qui a faillit s'arrêter. Castiel prend un air désolé, et Dean commence à rire. Il est un peu hystérique, étant donné qu'il vient de se taper la frousse de sa vie, mais il est aussi amusé, et Cas sourit.

« Bonjour, Dean », dit Castiel en se décalant de quelques pas sur la gauche pour permettre à Dean de continuer à regarder sa série – mais Dean s'empare de la télécommande et éteint la télévision.

« Bordel, Cas, ça ne va pas d'apparaître comme ça ?! rit Dean en touchant de ses doigts son tee-shirt trempé de bière et en le regardant intensément.

— Je ne voulais pas...

— C'est bon, mec. Je devais laver ce tee-shirt de toute façon », le coupe Dean. Il n'aime pas que Cas s'en prenne à lui-même pour des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment de son fait. Dean sourit, sincèrement heureux de sa présence. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

— De même, Dean », répond Cas presque instantanément. Il doit détourner les yeux, parce que Dean le regarde comme s'il était une sorte de messie. « Je dois… te dire quelque chose. »

Dean hausse les sourcils et sourit en se redressant, pour montrer à Cas qu'il a toute son attention. Il est un cependant un peu stressé. Depuis le voyage au Paradis, il a des… symptômes de manque, comme il les appelle. S'il a bien appris une chose – ou plutôt, accepté de mauvaise grâce – c'est que rien n'est comparable à la sensation des cheveux magnifiques et soyeux de Castiel sous ses doigts.

Il a besoin de ce truc. Genre, depuis hier.

« Bien, peut-être que tu peux, euh… » Dean se rapproche un peu sur le lit et remarque avec intérêt l'expression ébahie de Castiel, « venir ici pour m'en parler ?

Dean tend la main vers lui, sans savoir vraiment comment il veut Cas, juste qu'il doit être plus près, parce que s'il y a une chose qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps à presque-faire, c'est s'embrasser, et c'est très important pour Dean de rattraper le temps perdu. Vite.

Castiel, de son côté, semble un peu confus et très nerveux, alors Dean l'aide un peu. Il sourit et se rapproche encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit agenouillé sur le lit devant Cas ; alors, il lève le regard pour se plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Dean pose avec précaution ses mains sur le torse de Cas, en se disant que sa vie est en train de se transformer très rapidement en un épisode de Dr Sexy. Il sent les tremblements du corps de l'ange, sous sa chemise fine, quand il se penche vers lui.

Leurs visages sont proches à présent et Dean essaie de ne pas déglutir, ou de faire un autre mouvement brusque, comme si Cas était un oiseau qui s'envolerait s'il était surpris. Il se rapproche encore et effleure les lèvres de Cas des siennes avant de se reculer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau assis sur le lit. Il sourit un peu devant le gémissement de protestation de Cas et il tire sur le torse de Cas pour qu'il suive son mouvement. Cas obéit, aussi rapidement que s'il venait d'être invoqué, et s'agenouille lui aussi sur le lit, de sorte qu'il surplombe toujours Dean. Dean attire encore à lui son torse et il semble que c'est le seul encouragement dont Cas a besoin, car en un instant, Cas agrippe sa nuque et enfouit son visage dans son cou comme un petit chaton. Dean glousse et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il pose sa main sur le menton de Cas et, avec précaution, il lui relève le visage de façon à ce qu'il puisse enfin l'embrasser, ce qu'il veut faire depuis la seconde même où leurs lèvres se sont séparées la dernière fois.

Cas semble penser la même chose, parce qu'il est soudainement sur la même longueur d'onde. Il pose son front contre celui de Dean, avec avidité, et inspire tandis que l'autre homme expire. Leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres de distance lorsque Gabriel ouvre en grand la porte. Sam, derrière lui, arbore un sourire nonchalant qui fait immédiatement comprendre à Dean que lui et Gabriel se sont pelotés dans l'Impala.

« C'est dégueu, les mecs, pas dans mon bébé », dit Dean. Il a l'air bien plus énervé que d'habitude de devoir arrêter le presque-baiser dont il a désespérément besoin, avec son ange préféré, pour regarder leurs frères qui passent la porte. « Ça a intérêt d'être important.

— Cassy ! Petit coquin ! Je savais pas que tu avais ça en toi », siffle Gabriel en voyant Castiel se lever maladroitement du lit, les joues rouges. Dean gronde et lance à Cas un regard qui signifie, 'je l'aurais plus tard'. Cas glousse.

« Tu peux ne pas l'appeler 'Cassy' ? demande Dean, irrité. Mauvaises connotations, ex-petite amie, bla bla. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me rappeler de ça, surtout pas maintenant, merci. » Castiel rougit et sourit, un peu gêné, et détourne le regard. « En plus, il a _déjà_ un surnom très bien, hein, _Cas_? »

Castiel hoche la tête sans discuter et Dean rayonne presque de satisfaction. Sam est surpris qu'il ne tire pas la langue à Gabriel.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Papa, Dean, je suis sûr que tu vas t'en remettre, » réplique Gabriel en se moquant de sa tentative vaine de commencer une dispute. Il entoure la taille de Sam de son bras, mais il est incapable de résister à l'impulsion de presser les fesses du cadet Winchester, ce qui le fait glapir.

« Gabe, _arrête_! » siffle Sam, scandalisé. Gabriel se contente de rire.

Dean se renfrogne et lève les yeux au ciel. Il choisit plutôt de tapoter l'espace à côté de lui sur le lit, pour indiquer à Cas de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que l'ange fait après un instant d'hésitation. Il s'assoit, rigide, les jambes croisées, à côté de Dean, jusqu'à ce que Dean le prenne par la taille et qu'il se détende en souriant.

« _Bref_ , la dernière chose que nous avons pour vous, les garçons, c'est – roulement de tambour… » dit Gabriel et un véritable roulement de tambour se fait entendre, ce qui fait se retourner tout le monde (sauf Gabriel), à la recherche de l'origine du bruit, « des vacances ! »

Sam baisse les yeux vers Gabriel d'un air sceptique. « Des vacances ? C'est ça, la dernière étape de votre grand plan pour nous...

Sam est interrompu par un gros morceau de scotch qui se colle sur sa bouche. Gabriel n'arrête pas de sourire, mais ses yeux lancent un avertissement avant de se diriger vers Dean, à l'air très confus, qui tient dans ses bras un Cas très inquiet. Sam comprend et hoche la tête ; il n'a pas le droit de parler du plan devant Dean. C'est vrai. Il s'en souvient maintenant. Pourtant, le scotch reste en place.

« Alors, ouais, des vacances ! continue Gabriel comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. On a pensé que vous le méritiez bien, vu que vous n'arrêtez pas de sauver le monde.

— Des vacances ? demande Dean en jetant un coup d'œil vers Cas, qui a l'air petit et parfait contre lui, souriant avec contentement dans les bras de Dean. On est au milieu d'une chasse.

— M'en suis occupé, répond Gabriel en rapprochant de lui la taille de Sam quand il entend des sons étouffés provenir de derrière le scotch. D'autres chasseurs vont s'en occuper pour vous. Je pense qu'ils ont déjà bien avancé sur la recherche. Désolé, Sammy. » Gabriel pince la fesse de Sam, dans ce qui semble être un acte de compassion, et Sam émet un couinement de protestation indigné, mais il se perd dans le scotch – en fait, Gabriel commence vraiment à apprécier la situation.

« Tu as scotché la bouche de mon frère pour une raison particulière ? demande Dean, honnêtement confus. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est chiant quand il commence à blablater, mais...

— C'est un fétiche. Il aime quand c'est pervers. » répond Gabriel et Sam l'attaque, livide, alors que Dean mime des sons dégoûtés de vomissement. Sam secoue Gabriel par les épaules, avec des gestes sauvages vers le scotch qui lui couvre la bouche, de la colère dans les yeux.

Il faut plusieurs minutes à Gabriel pour arrêter de rire, mais quand il y parvient, il fait disparaître le scotch. Sam, apparemment, ne veut plus lui parler, et il va plutôt s'asseoir sur son propre lit, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Je pense que des vacances nous feront du bien à tous », dit Castiel, un peu nerveux. Dean lui prend la main. Quoi ? C'était adorable à dire.

« Alors, je pensais à l'Espagne, » dit Gabriel. Ses yeux se mettent à briller, et quand tout le monde le regarde à nouveau, il s'est fait pousser une moustache extravagante et courbée.

Sam soupire. « Hasta la vista, baby. »

 **La cinquième façon de courtiser un Winchester : l'emmener en vacances.**


	15. La 5e façon de courtiser un Winchester-3

**NdA :** Je voulais juste préciser qu'en dépit de tous mes efforts pour faire de ce chapitre le dernier, il va définitivement y avoir un épilogue. Je ne peux pas tout faire tenir dans ce chapitre, qui est déjà trop long. Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longueur de ce chapitre, même si je pense que vous allez l'apprécier :D

 **NdT :**

D'abord, désolée de n'avoir pas publié ce chapitre plus tôt. Je viens seulement de finir de le corriger (à la BU, en priant pour que personne ne lise par-dessus mon épaule ;D). Et je suis encore sous le choc de la saison 4 de Sherlock (je viens de passer les deux derniers mois à ne penser qu'à cette série, d'où le manque de motivation pour les traductions.) Mais vu la m**rde que nous a pondue Moftiss, il est grand temps que je passe à autre chose.

Du coup, je vous promets que l'épilogue sera publié d'ici la fin de la semaine ^^ Bref, merci à tous de suivre cette fic !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La cinquième façon de courtiser un Winchester (3)**

 **.**

Dean et Sam ont à peine le temps de mettre leur maillot de bain et d'emballer quelques affaires avant de se retrouver les pieds dans le sable blanc et chaud d'une plage près de Barcelone. Dean laisse échapper un rire hystérique dès qu'il atterrit, à la vue de la mer azur et claire de la Méditerranée qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon. Certes, être un chasseur le force à voyager beaucoup, mais il n'a jamais quitté l'Amérique – sauf pour aller au Paradis et en Enfer – alors c'est plutôt incroyable, à la fois pour lui et pour son frère.

La plage est déserte, ce qui est surprenant au vu de la magnificence de l'endroit (Dean suspecte que ce soit plus dû aux pouvoirs de Gabriel qu'au hasard). Elle est surplombée de falaises argentées qui étincellent sous les rayons du soleil. Dean a envie d'enfouir ses doigts dans le sable blanc pour se gorger de sa chaleur.

Il décide d'arrêter de regarder autour de lui comme un imbécile, bien que ses compagnons de voyage soient dans le même état que lui, et il se retourne – Sam arbore un sourire que Dean n'a pas vu depuis des années.

« Le dernier dans l'eau est un wendigo », dit rapidement Dean. Il laisse tomber son sac au sol et enlève son tee-shirt tout en commençant à courir vers l'eau scintillante. Un instant plus tard, Sam se met à le suivre.

« Dean, espèce de tricheur ! » lui crie Sam en laissant tomber son sac à côté de celui de Dean et en se déshabillant lui aussi. Le jeune Winchester voit les jambes de Dean atteindre l'eau pour la première fois, les embruns s'envolant autour de lui comme des balles d'argent. Sam sourit puis s'arrête, et se retourne vers les Anges qui sont toujours sur la plage, immobiles. « Gabe, Cas, venez ! » les appelle Sam en leur faisant signe de la main.

Gabriel lui sourit avec indulgence et lui fait signe d'aller vers l'eau. Sam lève les yeux au ciel, mais s'approche avec avidité des vagues rugissantes, pour rejoindre Dean. Il immerge ses épaules avant même que l'eau ne lui arrive au torse.

Gabriel se tourne vers Cas et l'attrape par les épaules. « Ça, c'est de l'idée, Cas. Faire en sorte que les garçons soient mouillés, nus et excités ? Je t'ai sous-estimé ! »

Castiel prend immédiatement un air horrifié et secoue vivement la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je…

— Je sais, je sais. Je te fais marcher, idiot », l'interrompt Gabriel en tapotant l'épaule de Cas. Cas se mord nerveusement la lèvre, l'attention fixée sur Dean qui est en train de maintenir la tête de Sam sous l'eau.

« Bon », continue Gabriel en essayant d'ignorer le regard soudainement inquiet de Castiel. Il frappe dans ses mains d'un air excité, et lui et Cas se retrouvent beaucoup moins habillés, uniquement dans leur maillot de bain, à la grande consternation de Castiel. « Je suggère que nous commencions les réjouissances.

— Gabriel ! crie Castiel d'un ton scandalisé, en croisant les bras sur son torse pour dissimuler sa peau nue. Comment _oses-tu…_

— Oh, vas-tu te calmer ? Je ne pense pas que mini-Dean va protester…

— Vraiment ?! Ne pense-tu pas qu'il risque de _protester_ en voyant inscrit 'Propriété de Dean Winchester à l'arrière du maillot que tu m'as choisi ? »

Gabriel fait tourner Castiel pour vérifier la véracité de ses dires avant de glousser avec la satisfaction d'une personne qui adore son propre esprit.

Castiel se retourne avec fureur et repousse Gabriel, les yeux incendiaires. Gabriel parvient à arrêter de rire pendant une seconde. « Ouah ! Écoute, j'ai dérapé, c'est tout, d'accord ? Calme-toi, je vais effacer les mots sur ton cul... » Castiel semble un peu apaisé par les mots de Gabriel et recommence à se mordiller la lèvre. « … et je pourrais en profiter pour enlever le balai que tu as là, en même temps… »

Le regard que lui lance Castiel est assez explosif pour faire disparaître la calotte glaciaire. Gabriel soupire, et, d'un claquement de doigt, transforme le short de Castiel en un simple maillot noir.

 _Certaines personnes sont tout simplement intimidées par la mode_ , pense tristement Gabriel en baissant les yeux sur son propre maillot de bain, rouge et ultra-moulant (pour Sam, bien sûr).

Il claque des doigts et quatre serviettes de plage apparaissent à leurs pieds. Sur celle de Sam sont dessinés des motifs de clowns colorés, parce qu'il est un partenaire romantique et attentionné, voyons.

« Pourquoi cet air si acerbe, frérot ? Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir sucé un citron. Déballe tout, parce que c'est certes très marrant d'être là avec toi, mais j'ai un homme grand, musclé, humide et à moitié nu dans la mer juste là », dit Gabriel d'un air nerveux.

Ses yeux glissent régulièrement vers l'endroit où nagent Sam et Dean, comme un tic.

Après avoir passé autant de temps avec Gabriel, Cas a appris à repérer certains signes – comme lorsqu'il cache ses vrais désirs derrière des commentaires sexuels crus. Sam _manque_ à Gabriel. Et il n'est séparé de lui que par une plage. Cas sourit légèrement en voyant le visage de son frère s'éclairer quand Sam croise son regard.

« Je ne peux pas y aller, Gabriel. Je resterai ici, pour veiller sur nos possessions », répond Castiel en s'asseyant sur une serviette bleue au bout de leur petit camp.

Gabriel soupire comme s'il avait un dilemme interne, se passe la main dans les cheveux et jette un regard mélancolique vers la mer avant de s'asseoir à côté de son frère. « Pourquoi pas ?

— Je… je ne veux pas le dire, murmure Castiel en enfouissant ses doigts sous le sable fin.

— Castiel, j'aime à penser que nous sommes devenus proches, toi et moi, au fil de ce plan », dit Gabriel. Cas ne dit rien, mais ne le contredit pas. « Cependant, si tu veux faire ta petite pouffe pleurnicharde _maintenant_ alors que Dean t'es servi sur un plateau d'argent, je vais devoir faire quelque chose de drastique pour compenser. Je ne peux pas te laisser foirer le plan, pas vrai ? »

Cas lève des yeux écarquillés devant la menace de Gabriel. « Quelque chose de drastique ? dit-il en essayant de prendre un ton sceptique.

— Disons simplement que j'ai été très généreux de te donner un maillot de bain. »

Castiel déglutit et détourne le regard, honteux. « Je ne sais pas nager, Gabriel ! Content ? cède-t-il.

— Oh, pour l'amour de… c'est tout ?! » s'exclame Gabriel en se levant soudainement, regardant Cas comme s'il était idiot. « Reste-là, frangin. Reste-là. »

Gabriel se rue vers l'océan, le soleil étincelant contre sa peau bronzée. Il attire l'attention de Sam, et Dean saisit l'opportunité d'envoyer une vague dans son visage hypnotisé. Castiel sourit tristement en disant que Gabriel est d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il doit rester sur la terre ferme puisque ses compétences en natation sont non-existantes, même après toutes les années qu'il aurait pu employer à s'exercer.

Il s'allonge sur la serviette en appréciant la sensation du magnifique soleil créé par son Père, qui réchauffe son corps de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux sont fermés sous la lumière, et il sourit alors que ses paupières se colorent d'orange. Il tend la main, jusqu'à sentir le sable sous ses doigts. Il avait raison ; il avait besoin de vacances et n'en avait jamais eu avant. Elle vont être parfaites, surtout puisque Dean est si proche.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps a passé quand il sent de petites gouttelettes tomber sur sa peau, de minuscules taches de soulagement sur son corps chauffé par le soleil. Il s'assoit, confus, en pensant que Gabriel ne permettrait sûrement pas qu'il pleuve, et il jette un coup d'œil vers ce qui lui fait de l'ombre. Dean le surplombe, avec un sourire amusé, dégoulinant d'eau salée qui mouille son torse et ses épaules et ses cheveux et ses lèvres et…

Castiel se force à détourner le regard en rougissant. « Eh bien, regarde-toi », dit Dean. Il se laisse tomber sur la serviette à côté de Cas. Son torse se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement, après avoir tant joué avec Sam. « J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, tu portes un peu moins de vêtements. »

Dean lui sourit d'un air espiègle et Castiel rougit encore plus, ramenant ses genoux vers lui pour dissimuler son torse nu.

« Y a un message caché, Cas ? » demande un Dean clairement heureux sans perdre son sourire.

Castiel secoue la tête et essaie de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'aventurer vers les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinent le long de la gorge de Dean, s'accumulant sur sa clavicule. « N… Non, ce n'est pas… Je n'essayais pas de…

— Tais-toi, Cas », dit Dean. Il sourit largement, puis il se penche et embrasse Cas pour lui ôter cette expression nerveuse et accablée. Castiel voudrait exploser en un million d'étoiles, mais c'est bien évidemment impossible, alors il attire Dean à lui en passant ses bras pâles autour de sa nuque. Il se laisse tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur la serviette, le corps de Dean sur le sien. Castiel fait courir ses doigts sur les ruisselets d'eau sur le dos de Dean alors que sa langue glisse sur sa lèvre inférieure. Cas ouvre la bouche, laissant la langue de Dean jouer avec la sienne – il a besoin de plus, d'être encore plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'est déjà. Peu importe qu'ils soient sur une plage, ou que Sam et Gabriel puissent sûrement tout voir s'ils tournaient leur regard de ce côté, ou que les cheveux de Dean font couler de l'eau salée sur le visage de Cas, ou que les mains de Cas déposent des grains de sable sur la peau nue de Dean ; Castiel a attendu ce moment toute sa vie, il le sent. Il va s'autoriser à se laisser aller.

« Dean… » souffle Castiel alors que Dean caresse la peau nue du torse de Castiel d'une main prudente et incertaine.

« Mmm ? » répond Dean en souriant. Les yeux de Cas se ferment quand il penche la tête et dépose ses lèvres sur la clavicule de l'ange.

Il fait beaucoup trop chaud ; le soleil les accable sans pitié, et Dean ne sait pas si sa peau est humide à cause de la mer ou de sa sueur. Les mains tremblantes de Castiel cherchent à l'aveuglette le visage de Dean, et elles s'emparent de sa mâchoire, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux – ce que Dean trouve amusant, car Castiel ne semble pas s'en lasser.

« Dean, tu es magnifique », murmure Castiel tandis que les vagues s'écrasent non loin d'eux. Il fait courir un doigt sur les pommettes de Dean, et ses lèvres bougent alors qu'il compte ses tâches de rousseur.

Dean se fige, les coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Castiel, plongé dans les galaxies qu'il peut voir dans les yeux de l'ange. Il ne sait pas comment répondre ; après tout, il a l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de sa vie actuelle à s'émerveiller de la beauté de l'ange qui est sous lui, dont la peau est brûlante contre la sienne à travers une couche de sel et de mer. Castiel est la plus belle des personnes qu'il a jamais connues, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Qu'il dise à Dean qu'il est magnifique est comme d'entendre le Chrysler Building dire à quelqu'un qu'il est grand.

Non, Dean n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il peut répondre à Cas.

Alors, il l'embrasse.

* * *

« Hé ! » crie Sam en envoyant une vague d'eau vers Gabriel quand il se retourne pour le regarder. Il fait la moue comme un enfant. « Avec qui je vais jouer, maintenant que Dean est parti à cause de toi ? «

Gabriel hausse un sourcil, sourit et prend un instant pour apprécier la vue du torse mouillé de Sam et de ses longs cheveux collés à son crâne. Gabriel se rapproche, beaucoup, et Sam semble être un peu méfiant. « Oh, ne soit pas triste, Sammy. Mon frère a besoin que ton frère lui accorde un peu d'attention. Il se plaint de ne pas savoir nager, alors j'ai dû dire à Dean d'aller le rejoindre. »

Les mains de Gabriel sont soudainement pressées contre le torse de Sam, glissant vers le haut pour sentir le dessin humide de ses muscles. Sam essaie de se concentrer, de ne pas laisser ce besoin étrange l'envahir à nouveau, mais il sait que c'est parfaitement inutile. Peut-être qu'un jour, il s'immunisera contre le flirt de Gabriel et son contact possessif, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sammy, je peux jouer avec toi, » chantonne Gabriel d'une voix basse. Tout le sang de Sam se rue vers le sud. Sa seule pensée cohérente est pourquoi devons-nous toujours être dans l'eau quand ça arrive ? – non pas qu'il se plaigne.

Les mains de Gabriel s'enroulent autour de son cou et Sam s'autorise à entourer la taille de l'archange de ses bras. Gabriel répond en se surélevant et en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Sam. Son poids est heureusement atténué par la l'eau, même si Sam sait – d'expérience – qu'il peut soulever Gabriel dans cette position.

« C'est une de tes positions préférées ? » demande Sam, un sourire narquois aux lèvres que Gabriel fixe avec avidité.

« Ma position préférée requiert beaucoup plus de souplesse », réplique Gabriel. Il se rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient collés l'un à l'autre, les lèvres dangereusement proches. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu découvriras ça très vite. »

Avant que Sam ne puisse penser à une réponse spirituelle – alors qu'il est sûr qu'il aurait fini par en trouver une – Gabriel l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont salées alors qu'il se presse avec insistance contre Sam, ses jambes se resserrant autour de sa taille. Sam pose les mains sur le dos de Gabriel, caressant ses omoplates et sa nuque avant de les enfouir dans ses cheveux. Gabriel émet un son étouffé, comme un gémissement involontaire, et il brise le baiser pendant un instant, le temps d'évaluer la réaction de Sam.

Sam sourit, immensément amusé de découvrir qu'évidemment, Gabriel aime quand on joue avec ses cheveux, et que c'est pour ça qu'il le fait toujours à Sam. Gabriel voit l'éclat dans ses yeux et lui lance un regard sauvage, qui se mue immédiatement en extase lorsque les doigts de Sam lui caressent le crâne, défaisant les nœuds de ses mèches emmêlées.

Gabriel grogne et s'empare à nouveau de la bouche riante de Sam, les jambes toujours fermement enroulées autour de la taille du jeune Winchester. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les épaules de Sam avec assez de force pour le faire haleter, et Gabriel profite de l'opportunité pour enfouir sa langue dans la bouche de Sam, caressant ses dents du bas, dans un baiser désordonné et affamé. Il suce doucement sa lèvre inférieure, les dents mordillant la peau sensible avant de réaliser que Sam gémit à nouveau, les mains agrippées aux racines de ses cheveux, ce qui ne l'aide pas à résister au besoin urgent de les téléporter dans un endroit plus privé.

Il s'écarte légèrement pour regarder dans les yeux de Sam, noircis de désir, et il ne peut s'empêcher de marquer de sa bouche la peau salée et humide du cou exposé de Sam. Lorsqu'il éloigne ses lèvres, la chair a pris une magnifique couleur écarlate.

« Tu veux, euh, tu veux qu'on se barre d'ici ? » souffle Gabriel alors que Sam se penche vers lui pour essayer de lui reprendre les lèvres – mais Gabriel tourne la tête sur le côté et la bouche de Sam se pose sur sa mâchoire. Sam hoche frénétiquement la tête, et Gabriel se maudit pour ce qui va arriver. Mais ça en vaudra le coup, c'est sûr. « Allez, on doit aller chercher les autres. »

Sam lève les yeux. Ses doigts quittent enfin les cheveux de Gabriel, qui soupire de soulagement. « Bordel, dit Sam entre ses dents – un bon résumé de leur situation.

— Ouais, je sais, mais ils ne vont pas être contents si on les laisse sur une plage lambda en Espagne, répond Gabriel.

—Ça vaut le coup », finit par dire Sam un instant après. Il hoche la tête, et commence à sortir de la mer en tirant un Gabriel satisfait derrière lui. Il sont presque arrivés à la rive lorsque Sam se retourne avec un air confus et incrédule. « Gabe… est-ce que les mots 'Propriété de Sam Winchester' sont écris sur tes fesses ? »

Gabriel se retourne et expose les mots dorés et brillants à toute la plage. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule avec une surprise feinte. « Eh bien, si j'avais su ! »

Sam est trop stupéfait pour parler pendant un moment, puis il sourit, et si Gabriel ne le connaissait pas, il dirait qu'il a un air de prédateur _._

* * *

Dean fait passer les cheveux de Cas entre ses doigts, toujours penché au-dessus de lui, en essayant en vain de repousser le besoin d'embrasser sans s'arrêter les lèvres rosies et gercées de l'ange. Les mains de Cas sont aventureuses et l'empêchent de se concentrer, même si Dean essaie de ne pas trop réagir – il doute que Cas soit conscient de l'effet qu'il lui fait. Ses doigts dessinent la courbe des hanches de Dean, et même si c'est extrêmement plaisant, Dean est presque sûr que ses yeux vont s'humidifier s'il doit combattre plus longtemps le besoin de fourrer la main de Cas dans son short.

C'est à cet instant que Cas décide de pousser les limites de son expérience – enfin, surtout les limites de _Dean_ – en posant ses mains baladeuses sur le tissu fin et trempé qui recouvre le sexe de Dean. Dean ne peut pas s'en empêcher et gémit, les yeux fermés, en adorant la pensée que c'est _Cas_ qui vient de faire ça, son ange à lui. Castiel se fige et Dean se souvient soudainement que, bien sûr, c'est _Cas_. Le puceau millénaire qui a peur des strip-teaseuses.

« Cas, je... » commence Dean. Deux ombres les recouvrent soudain. Dean et Castiel lèvent les yeux, surpris.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Ne sont-ce pas là cinquante nuances de débauche ? » dit plaisamment Gabriel. Il adresse un clin d'œil à Castiel qui est figé sous Dean et se dépêche de poser ses mains sur la peau innocente des biceps de Dean.

Dean se rassoit sur sa serviette avec un soupir, heureux que la vue de son petit frère horrifié lui fasse toujours perdre son érection. « Dégage, Gabriel, répond Dean d'un ton jovial en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Comme si je ne t'avais pas vu agresser mon petit frère, là-bas ? »

Gabriel sourit sans prendre la peine de nier, même si une rougeur coupable recouvre les joues de Sam. « Écoutez, Roméo et Jules, on part. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre, et se redresse sur ses coudes. « Quoi ? On vient d'arriver ! »

Sam s'agite, mal à l'aise, et Dean le regarde avec méfiance. Gabriel remarque les yeux suspicieux de Dean et passe un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Sam, en le rapprochant de lui. Quand Sam ne fait pas mine de protester et passe son bras autour des épaules de Gabriel, Dean comprend soudainement.

« Oh, d'accord, j'ai pigé, marmonne Dean en haussant les épaules. C'est l'heure de rentrer au motel ?

— Dean, je t'en prie. Pour qui me prends-tu ? » réplique Gabriel. Pendant un moment, il paraît distrait, perdu dans une conversation silencieuse avec Cas qui est toujours étalé sur sa serviette, ébouriffé par les doigts et les lèvres de Dean. Cas a soudainement l'air terrifié. « C'est un _hôtel_ , évidemment. Je ne suis pas radin. »

Dean ricane. « Ouais. Tu as payé ? »

Gabriel sourit sans rien dire. Dean le regarde, avec circonspection, claquer des doigts, en se préparant pour ce qui va suivre.

* * *

Dean pensait qu'il allait devoir emmener Cas dans un bar ou ailleurs pendant quelques heures, pour tuer le temps pendant que Sam et Gabe étaient… vous voyez. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Bordel, c'était l'arrangement qu'il avait avec Sam depuis des années si l'un d'entre eux ramenait une fille. Donner à l'autre quatre heures au plus, seul dans la chambre, puis revenir plus tard et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû savoir, vu que la vie que lui et Sam partagent n'est pas la plus normale qui soit, que ces mêmes règles n'allaient pas s'appliquer durant une période normale comme des vacances.

Castiel, de son côté, bouillonne lorsque Gabriel révèle qu'il a réservé deux chambres. « A quoi _pensais_ -tu, Gabriel ?! » lui siffle Castiel après l'avoir attiré un peu en retrait dans le hall de l'hôtel après la grande révélation. « Tu n'a pas trouvé de moyen d'être encore plus flagrant ? »

Gabriel se contente de regarder Cas, las de le voir dramatiser – encore. Ces vacances étaient son idée, après tout. « Bordel, tu _t'attendais_ à quoi, Cassy ? » réplique Gabriel avec un coup d'œil vers Sam qui lui jette un regard noir pour prendre autant de temps. Gabriel glousse. « Je pense que tout le monde a compris que tu n'étais pas spécialement contre l'idée d'entrer dans le lit de Dean. Et je préférerais ne pas devoir dormir dans _la même pièce_ que toi et cet accro au sexe une fois que vous vous serez débarrassé de votre gêne et que vous commencerez à vous tripoter. »

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissent. Le tee-shirt bleu ciel et trop grand que Gabriel lui a fait apparaître glisse sur son épaule d'une façon qui lui donne un air jeune et perdu. « Je… j'ai peur, Gabriel. »

Gabriel lève les yeux au Ciel, en une prière – il doit être fort, même s'il peut _voir_ Sam du coin de l'œil qui mâchonne sa lèvre et le supplie presque de l'emmener ailleurs et de le ravager. « Cas, il t'aime. Un idiot pourrait le voir. » Les yeux de Cas s'abaissent, timides, jusqu'à ce que ne soient plus visible que deux éclats bleutés noircis par des cils noirs et épais. « Presque sûr que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Allez, à l'attaque. » Gabriel tapote l'épaule de Castiel avant de se ruer vers Sam en agitant la clé de leur chambre devant son visage et de se faire traîner le long du couloir au sol de marbre.

Castiel prend une profonde inspiration et va vers Dean qui a la clé de leur chambre dans les mains et joue avec, nerveux. Il lève les yeux quand Cas s'approche.

« Hé », dit Dean avec un sourire au visage quand il voit le corps fin de Cas dans son tee-shirt bleu. Ça lui rappelle le trench-coat, toujours soigneusement plié dans le placard de l'entrée de la maison de Bobby. « Alors, euh, je suppose qu'on devrait... » Les joues de Dean se colorent un peu, le regard retombant sur la clé dans sa main. « … aller voir notre chambre ? »

Dean attend, sans oser respirer, la réponse de Cas. Quand il relève les yeux, Cas hoche la tête et Dean laisse échapper un petit rire, parce que Cas a vraiment l'air effrayé mais qu'il dit quand même oui – il est dévoué à ce point envers Dean, ce que Dean ne comprend pas. « Oh, Cas. Viens là. » Dean s'approche de lui, l'attire dans ses bras en agrippant le tissu de ce tee-shirt que Dean commence réellement à apprécier.

Cas émet un son satisfait quand les bras de Dean l'entourent, et Dean rit à nouveau en secouant la tête. Il réalise soudainement à quel point tout ceci est stupide, et c'est probablement la faute de Gabriel – tout est toujours de la faute de Gabriel -, et Cas est parfait comme ça. Alors Dean se penche un peu jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de Cas, sans faire attention aux touristes européens snobs qui pourraient les voir dans le hall envahi de plantes.

« Cas », murmure-t-il, et Cas hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il écoute, « on peut ne rien faire. On peut juste traîner ensemble, d'accord ? Pas de pression, mec. »

Castiel le laisse aller dans l'étreinte de Dean avec une expression d'émerveillement. Il se demande comme Dean a pu supporter autant de douleur et de chagrin et cependant être empli de tant de compassion. Il secoue la tête en souriant. « Merci », murmure-t-il. Dean sourit et lui serre le bras.

Dean les conduit à travers les couloirs peu décorés, jalonnés de portes de bois de chêne. Ils doivent monter trois volées d'escaliers, mais ça ne les dérange pas vraiment. Ils font la course pour le dernier escalier et Dean _prétend_ avoir laissé gagner Cas.

Ils finissent par trouver leur chambre, et Dean ouvre grand la porte. Il est d'une bonne humeur aussi soudaine que ridicule, et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas l'être ? Il est en vacances, merde ! La chambre est immense, et qui sait comment Gabriel a pu mettre la main dessus. Dean sait qu'il ne tient pas à le découvrir. Elle est spacieuse et lumineuse ; trois des murs sont couleur crème, un autre d'un bleu tourbillonnant ; une double porte vitrée, entrouverte, mène à un grand balcon, avec deux rideaux en tissu fin et blanc qui flottent dans la brise. Dean repère immédiatement le mini frigo et la télé, ainsi que le menu du service de chambre.

Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'un lit. Foutu Gabriel. Non pas que ça dérange Dean – pas _du tout_ – mais il ne veut pas que Cas panique. Le lit a cependant l'air si confortable que les articulations de Dean se ramollissent rien qu'en le regardant ; il est massif et ses couvertures sont brodées de ce qui semble être des vagues. Il y a plus d'oreillers que Dean peut compter et, plus que tout, il veut sauter dessus, attirer Cas à lui et se perdre dans la senteur et le goût électrique et sucré de son ange tout en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses mèches douces et sombres.

A la place, il se tourne vers Cas en repoussant dans son esprit le souvenir des doigts de Castiel sur son entrejambe, dans l'idée de lui proposer d'aller faire un tour en ville.

Mais Cas semble avoir d'autres projets. Dean a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Cas se presse contre lui, pose ses lèvres contre celles de Dean avec une ferveur telle qu'il tombe à la renverse sur le lit, et _oh_ il est encore plus confortable que ce que Dean a imaginé. Castiel grimpe sur les genoux de Dean même si ses jambes sont encore au bord du lit. Dean s'aperçoit qu'il lutte pour garder le rythme de l'ange. Dean se débat avec le tissu vaporeux du tee-shirt de Cas pour essayer d'atteindre sa taille, et Cas émet un son irrité. Il attrape les mains de Dean pour les diriger sous le fin tissu bleu de façon à ce qu'elles touchent sa peau nue.

« Bordel, Cas... » dit Dean avec éloquence contre les lèvres avides de Cas, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle débauche de sensations, et même si c'est génial que Cas ait autant envie de l'embrasser, dans le monde de Dean il serait qualifié d'énorme allumeur. Cas est sans pitié, et Dean peut le sentir sourire contre sa bouche tandis qu'il continue ses attaques, faisant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Dean le laisse entrer, émerveillé de sentir son goût d'ozone et d'électricité.

Cas glisse son bras sous le dos de Dean, qui se demande vaguement ce qu'il fait. Il est trop distrait par la langue de Cas qui joue avec la sienne, et la sensation de la peau de velours de Cas sous ses doigts. Et puis, Cas le soulève d'un seul bras et l'amène plus loin sur le lit, et c'est juste la chose la plus sexy que Dean peut imaginer, parce qu'il oublie toujours que oh ouais, Cas est un être surnaturel et il pourrait le jeter d'une seule main contre un mur s'il le voulait.

La tête de Dean s'écrase contre la multitude d'oreillers près de la tête du lit, et Cas rampe avidement pour se remettre à sa place. Il l'embrasse à nouveau sans lui laisser le temps d'évaluer la situation. Dean essaie de réfléchir mais les hanches de Cas le plaquent au lit, et il n'arrête pas de _bouger_ d'une façon qui lui fait se crisper ses orteils. Il est vraiment excité à présent et Cas doit pouvoir le sentir, parce qu'il est dans la position parfaite pour ça. Les mains de Dean caressent la peau douce du torse de Cas, sous le tee-shirt, et Dean n'a jamais voulu autant arracher quelque chose dans sa vie, quand soudainement une pensée le surprend et l'empêche de continuer.

« Cas, attends... » s'étrangle Dean alors que Cas fait pleuvoir des baisers sur son cou, avec ses lèvres si douces et si pleines. « … est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux faire ça ? Je veux dire, t'es sûr ? » demande Dean en espérant que Cas comprenne en dépit de son incohérence. Il doit être sûr avant de s'autoriser à faire tout ce qu'il veut à Cas ; bordel, l'ange semblait un peu réticent dans le hall, et même si c'était peut-être juste ses nerfs, Dean ne veut pas être le connard qui a forcé son petit-ami (?) vierge à coucher avec lui.

Cas fait rouler ses hanches et Dean grogne dans son oreille, les doigts enfoncés dans la peau douce de Cas, tandis que des vagues de plaisir ondulent dans son corps avant de se rassembler dans son entre-jambe. « Je pense que nous devrions avoir un rapport sexuel, Dean. Je vois maintenant que ça serait une très bonne idée. »

Cas ne semble pas avoir besoin arrêter d'embrasser et de lécher la peau de Dean pour parler, ce qui convient parfaitement à Dean, alors il décide que, puisqu'il a un consentement explicite, le tee-shirt doit disparaître immédiatement. Il le tire jusqu'en haut du torse de Cas et tire avec insistance quand Cas ne fait pas geste d'arrêter de sucer le cou de Dean. Cas émet un petit son mécontent, mais se recule et lève les bras avec obéissance pour permettre à Dean d'enlever son tee-shirt et de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demande Dean, le souffle coupé devant la vue de tant de peau pâle et parfaite. C'est ridicule, il a vu Cas sans haut sur la plage i peine une heure, mais le contexte est différent et ça n'a rien à voir.

« Toi » est la seule réponse de Castiel. Dean sourit et renverse Cas pour qu'il soit allongé sur le lit sur le dos, se penche sur lui et décide qu'il doit montrer à Cas une ou deux choses s'ils veulent faire ça bien.

* * *

Sam est étalé au milieu de l'immense lit, couvert de sueur. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts après une bonne heure de brume surréelle et béate. Il est sûr que le lit avait des couvertures à un moment, tout comme il est sûr qu'il était habillé, mais il a l'impression qu'il ne va jamais plus vouloir enfiler des vêtements.

« Tout va bien, Sammy ? » demande Gabriel en se matérialisant soudainement à côté de lui, accoudé sur le lit, avec un regard amusé. Il est le parangon du calme, et Sam en serait énervé s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé. Dans son état, il ne parvient qu'à hocher faiblement de la tête avant de rouler sur le côté pour faire face à l'ange. Il tend la main vers lui pour la poser sur son torse. Gabriel sourit, soudainement un peu timide, et prend la main de Sam pour l'amener à ses lèvres et l'embrasser.

Sam ferme les yeux et soupire. « Je crois que tu viens de me voler ma vertu. »

Gabriel aboie un rire. « Désolé de te l'annoncer, mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle était partie depuis longtemps. »

Sam secoue faiblement la tête, et Gabriel caresse toutes les marques écarlates que sa bouche a laissé sur la peau de Sam – sur son torse, son cou, ses cuisses… Partout où c'était possible. « Nan. Tu viens de me la reprendre, c'est sûr. Je peux le sentir.

— Quel effet ça fait ?

— Comme des courbatures. »

Gabriel se moque de lui et lui attrape la taille pour le rapprocher de lui avec sa force archangélique, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blotti contre son torse, la main emprisonnée entre eux. Il dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Sam, et l'entend grogner. « Mon dieu, tu es une pauvre petite chose pleurnicharde, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Gabriel avec tendresse tandis que Sam essaie de le frapper. Je viens de te donner le meilleur orgasme de ta vie et tu te plains comme une gamine de deux ans.

Sam se recule, indigné, les cheveux devant les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. C'est adorable. « Comment sais-tu que c'était le meilleur orgasme de ma vie ?

— Parce que tu t'es évanoui pendant trois minutes », répond Gabriel. Sam ne fait que le fixer du regard, choqué. « C'était plutôt flippant, j'ai même failli appeler Dean à l'aide. »

Sam frémit à la pensée de Dean faisant irruption dans la chambre, pour voir que son frère s'est fait baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement par un archange. « Mais j'ai fini par choisir l'option bien moins sensible qui était de te dessiner une moustache. »

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillent et il frotte rapidement son visage avec le dos de sa main. Comme il s'y attendait, une traînée noire y apparaît et il fusille Gabriel du regard. Il le repousse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos, Sam sur lui. « Tu vas payer pour ça. »

Gabriel hausse un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? Tu crois avoir assez d'énergie pour ça, Sammy ? »

Les mains de Gabriel se posent soudainement sur ses fesses et les serrent fermement. « Je récupère rapidement », réplique Sam.

Gabriel a un sourire narquois. Il glisse sa main le long du torse de Sam, laissant dans son sillage des étincelles électriques grâce à son toucher angélique – et totalement injuste – qui allume chaque nerf là où ses doigts touchent la peau de Sam. « Je l'espère – pour ton bien. »

Sam se mord la lèvre et succombe.

* * *

A suivre...


	16. Epilogue

**NdT** : et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi et cette fic est à thejigsawtimess. J'espère que vous aurez aimé jusqu'à la fin ;) Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

Ce n'est pas que Dean n'apprécie pas son nouvel environnement espagnol. Ce n'est vraiment pas ça. Hé, la vue depuis la fenêtre de l'hôtel est extraordinaire. Un ciel bleu, des vagues ondulantes, des filles en bikini allongées sur les gigantesques plages de sable – Dean est plus qu'enthousiaste.

C'est simplement que, lorsque Dean regarde à côté de lui dans le lit, il a une vue encore meilleure. Castiel ne dort pas, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin – un bonus dont Dean commence seulement à envisager les bénéfices – et il fixe Dean du regard, avec ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, comme s'il s'abreuvait de sa vue. Dean sourit et fait doucement courir ses doigts sur le torse de Cas, qui se tortille un peu.

Alors oui, certains pourraient dire que Dean gâche une rare occasion d'explorer les merveilles de Barcelone en passant trois jours enfermé, nu, dans une chambre avec son ange, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il apprécie _réellement_ l'environnement, c'est juste que… il a beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

« Dean, arrête de me chatouiller, ça m'empêche de me concentrer », marmonne Castiel. Son front se plisse et il continue de fixer un endroit à côté du nez de Dean.

Dean ricane et glisse la main sous la taille de Cas, et se penche pour que leurs nez s'effleurent. « Te concentrer sur quoi ?

— J'essaie de déterminer le nombre exact de taches de rousseur que tu as sur le visage. Je suis certain que tu en as plus maintenant qu'au départ. »

Dean rit, et il pince gentiment ses côtes. Cas sursaute et lui lance un regard noir. « Ouais, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu as un adorable petit ange qui t'emmène à un endroit particulièrement ensoleillé.

— Dean, je suis un ange du Seigneur extrêmement puissant. La plupart des gens seraient terrifiés en ma présence », répond Castiel en traçant de son doigt la forme de la joue de Dean. Dean hoche la tête en dissimulant à peine un sourire. « Je ne pense pas qu''adorable' soit le terme approprié pour décrire... »

Dean l'embrasse pour le faire taire, et Castiel se contente d'émettre quelques sons irrités contre ses lèvres avant de se détendre et d'attirer Dean à lui, les bras autour de son cou. Cas semble aimer tout particulièrement ce geste, de ce que Dean a pu remarquer. Dean a été très attentif, dès qu'il s'est mis à explorer Cas de toutes ces nouvelles façons, et il est un élève très, _très_ doué dans ce domaine.

Par exemple, Dean a remarqué que Cas aime beaucoup être tenu par la taille, surtout quand ce sont les bras de Dean qui l'entourent – l'ange lui a avoué, après la première nuit, vers trois heures du matin, qu'il a peur d'y devenir accro. Il semblait réellement inquiet pour sa stabilité mentale, et Dean n'a pu que rire et l'embrasser. Comparée aux addictions que craignent les gens qu'il aime - tout particulièrement la petite histoire de Sam et du sang de démon – celle-là est plutôt inoffensive. Dean est presque sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir vivant si Cas devient un peu trop câlin.

Dean a également pris bonne note des bruits que fait Cas quand il devient incohérent, les a utilisés pour référencer tous ses points faibles – que Dean adore exploiter. Souvent. Ainsi, si Dean embrasse de la bonne façon ou mordille légèrement cette zone entre la clavicule et l'épaule gauche de Cas, celui-ci gémit d'une manière passionnée, soulève ses hanches et enfonce ses doigts dans le dos de Dean. Il faut souvent plusieurs essais à Dean pour trouver l'endroit exact – pendant ce temps, Cas arbore une petite moue irritée –, mais ça en vaut totalement la peine.

Dean brise le baiser et décide de déplacer la fête, et commence à déposer une traînée de baisers humides le long du cou et du torse de Castiel. Cas fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, puis sur sa nuque, laissant une traînée brûlante qui laisse l'esprit de Dean bouillonnant comme si des étincelles y explosaient.

C'est l'autre chose concernant le sexe avec Cas, un autre bonus merveilleux que Dean n'avait certainement pas anticipé, mais il en est tellement reconnaissant qu'il envisage de retourner à l'Église, en guise de merci. Cas est un ange, ce que Dean doit vraiment commencer à retenir, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de s'en rappeler et d'en rester sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Ses capacités angéliques semblent s'étendre au lit, et il arrive à faire cette _chose_ que Dean ne peut même pas décrire ; c'est comme un toucher magique qui allume tous les nerfs de Dean. Dean rapprocherait ce sentiment d'un mini-orgasme, mais centré autour de l'endroit que Cas choisit de toucher, et…putain, Dean trouve ça fantastique.

Et s'il peut faire ça, de quoi d'autre est-il capable ? Dean a déjà entre-aperçu un ou deux avantages de la super-force de Cas ; l'ange devient un peu audacieux quand il se lâche vraiment. Il peut plaquer Dean au lit avec force ou bien lui maintenir fermement les poignets. Dean imagine ce qu'il se passerait si Cas était vraiment pris par l'intensité du moment – il jetterait Dean contre le mur et deviendrait fou (un peu comme la fois où il faillit dire oui à Michael et que Cas lui a cassé la gueule, songe Dean). Dean frissonne à cette pensée. Ses pupilles se dilatent et il arrête ses baisers pour jeter un coup d'œil à Cas, le visage au niveau de son nombril, et il sourit.

« Tu veux que je te plaque contre le mur et que je te baise ? » demande Cas d'une voix neutre. Dean en reste bouche bée, choqué.

« Comment…

— Je peux lire tes pensées, Dean, » répond Castiel, un sourire aux lèvres. Dean devrait être horrifié, furieux que Cas envahisse son intimité de la sorte. A la place, il a un sourire coquin.

« Et donc, tu vas me prouver que t'es pas un adorable petit chérubin ? »

Les yeux de Castiel s'assombrissent et il émet un son de gorge qui ressemble à un grognement. Dean essaie de ne pas déglutir, mais il sent une excitation étrange bourdonner en lui. Son cœur s'accélère.

Alors, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passe, Castiel a bougé et il sent soudainement les briques froides et peintes du mur d'hôtel sous son dos nu. Castiel le tient par la taille, les lèvres effleurant celles de Dean.

« Je ne suis _pas_ adorable », dit Castiel d'un ton acerbe. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol et ce type est _génial_ – Cas ne fait même pas d'efforts. Il pensait que Cas aimait quand Dean était au dessus, et il suppose que c'est vrai, mais ils doivent absolument profiter des pouvoirs de Cas si ça débouche sur quelque chose d'aussi sexy.

Dean entoure la taille de Cas avec ses jambes sans quitter Cas des yeux, et son regard seul fait rougir l'ange – ce qui est étrange au vu de leur position. Il passe une main dans les boucles désordonnées des cheveux de Cas et lui sourit avec tendresse. Castiel lui rend son sourire, incapable de rester en colère contre Dean même si celui-ci a une perception erronée de l'ange. Soudain, une pensée frappe Dean et son esprit titube pendant un instant.

« Bordel, Cas... » souffle Dean, les yeux écarquillés. Castiel prend un air inquiet et Dean voit qu'il est sur le point de le lâcher, alors il caresse le visage de Cas pour l'apaiser. « Je crois que je t'aime, mec. » Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Dean ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a dit à haute voix – c'est quelque chose qu'il ne disait que rarement à Cassie ou Lisa, et il pense que c'est sûrement parce que ce n'était pas totalement les aimait toutes les deux, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas… _amoureux_ d'elles. Ce n'était pas comme ça.

Dean pense aux millions de fois qu'il a repoussé des pensées sournoises concernant Cas, sa douceur, son sens du sacrifice, sa _beauté_ ; des pensées que son ancien lui aurait trouvé faibles, pathétiques ou flippantes. Il pense aimer Cas depuis longtemps – il lui a juste fallu plusieurs années d'émotions réprimées pour le réaliser.

Dean réalise que Castiel lui sourit, et il est sorti de sa rêverie par les lèvres de Cas qui se posent sur les siennes. Il lui rend son baiser, doucement au départ car il est un peu hésitant – bordel, il vient de comprendre qu'il _aime_ ce mec. Castiel insiste, ses baisers sont fermes et assurés, et Dean est sans défense et l'embrasse avec tout autant de ferveur. Il resserre ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de la taille de Cas, et Cas gémit, les vibrations se répercutant dans les lèvres douces de Dean.

« Je t'aime aussi, Dean », s'épanche Cas contre la bouche de Dean. « Depuis toujours. » Castiel parle et Dean ne peut pas penser, ne peut pas se concentrer parce que les mains de Cas sont soudainement ailleurs. Il utilise ses hanches pour plaquer Dean au mur et ondule du bassin contre lui. « Toujours. »

La dernière pensée cohérente de Dean est qu'il est tellement heureux que quelqu'un doit forcément avoir tout planifié.

* * *

« Non, je dis juste que je crois être beaucoup plus flexible maintenant, » répète Sam à Gabriel, qui est en train de lécher une traînée de crème fouettée le long des abdominaux de Sam.

« Quoi, tu pense que juste parce que je t'ai poussé dans les limites de ton corps, tu es sur le point de devenir un gymnaste ? » répond Gabriel. Sam soupire, prend sa main et l'attire à lui pour qu'ils soient face à face, Gabriel sur lui.

« En gros, oui, » répond Sam en souriant. Gabriel ricane et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de devenir gymnaste, bébé, » dit Gabriel. Il l'embrasse rapidement et rit quand Sam grimace devant le surnom. « J'ai plein d'entraînement prévu pour toi et moi. »

Sam ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est dans ce lit, mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. Gabriel s'est assuré de le maintenir occupé ; et il est extrêmement imaginatif. Ses pouvoirs d'altération de la réalité rendent les choses plus qu'intéressantes.

« Gabe, crois-tu que Dean et Cas vont bien ? » demande Sam, soudainement un peu inquiet. Gabriel ne répond pas et se concentre sur un petit tas de crème sur le téton de Sam. « La dernière fois qu'on les a vus, ils avaient l'air un peu… craintifs. »

Gabriel avale sa bouchée de crème et ses lèvres s'attardent un instant sur la peau sensible de Sam. Sam déglutit en le regardant.

Gabriel relève les yeux en souriant. « Je sais qu'ils vont bien. Plus que bien, en fait. Je crois que ton frère est _encore_ en train de déflorer mon petit frère. » Le visage vaguement dégoûté de Sam est suffisant pour faire rire Gabriel et rouler sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos à côté de Sam, qui gémit à la perte de contact. « C'est un processus qui prend trois jours, tu vois. »

Sam tend la main vers lui. Il a besoin de sentir les doigts de Gabriel entortillés avec les siens, parce que, d'accord, il est un peu accro. Hé, il a une personnalité addictive, okay?

Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté que Sam est émotionnellement un peu demandant. Après tout, presque toutes les personnes qu'il a aimées sont mortes, y compris Dean, même s'il ne sait pas si ça compte. Tous ceux avec qui il a été émotionnellement _et_ physiquement proche sont partis depuis longtemps. Il a juste besoin de se rassurer, de savoir que Gabriel est toujours là, et il sait que c'est stupide parce qu'il vient de passer trois jours collé à lui, mais quand même.

« Hé », dit Gabriel d'une voix soudainement douce. Il se tourne vers Sam et enfouit ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux. _Oh,_ pense Sam, _il doit sûrement_ _avoir suivi_ _le même fil de pensée._ « Je ne vais nulle part, Sam. Tu crois que j'ai concocté ce plan de malade juste pour me casser après avoir obtenu ce que je voulais ? »

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il détourne le regard, incapable de maintenir le contact visuel quand Gabriel dit quelque chose d'aussi adorable, parce que c'est _Gabriel_.

« Tu as été en moi, tu sais que mon esprit est complètement bordélique, » marmonne Sam. Gabriel prend un air confus avant de comprendre.

« Il va falloir travailler sur ta façon de parler, réplique Gabriel. J'ai été en toi de nombreuses façons, c'est compliqué de savoir de laquelle tu parles. » Sam le frappe et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. « Ouais, je sais, Sammy, » murmure Gabriel un instant plus tard tout en faisant courir une main dans les cheveux de Sam. « C'est le vrai bordel dans ta caboche. Heureusement, je t'aime quand même. »

Sam s'assoit et regarde Gabriel, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? »

Gabriel évite son regard, les yeux posés sur le torse de Sam, puis relève innocemment le regard. « Hmm ? Je n'ai rien dit. »

Sam bafouille et pousse l'ange par les épaules, l'épinglant au lit. Gabriel ricane d'une façon qui donne envie à Sam de l'embrasser, mais il dit, « Tu m'aimes ? »

Les sourcils de Gabriel se froncent en une fausse confusion, et il regarde Sam en penchant la tête contre les oreillers. « D'où te vient cette idée ? »

Sam décide qu'il en a assez et il se penche pour embrasser Gabriel avec férocité. Il laisse ses dents et sa langue montrer à quel point il est sérieux. Gabriel rit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser, avant de remettre Sam sur le dos en le tenant par les épaules de sorte que Sam ne puisse pas s'échapper.

« Gabriel, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demande Sam, furieux de voir qu'il est incapable de continuer son attaque. Gabriel fait semblant d'y penser pendant un long moment, le visage plissé en plusieurs expressions successives, ce qui ne fait que rendre Sam fou.

« J'vais devoir y penser un peu plus, » finit par répondre Gabriel. Il hausse les épaules comme s'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Mais Sam _sait_ ce qu'il a entendu, alors il n'abandonne pas.

Avec un sourire fugace, Sam enfouit ses doigts dans les profondeurs des cheveux de l'ange, les enroule et en tord les racines, tirant jusqu'à ce que les paupières de Gabriel papillonnent et qu'il halète.

« Dis-moi, » dit Sam. Gabriel pince les lèvres, refusant de céder. Sam sourit et continue de caresser ses cheveux, menant ses doigts sur la nuque de Gabriel, faisant courir ses ongles sur la peau douce.

Gabriel gémit et se tortille sous lui, et ça l'empêche de se concentrer – ce qui est toujours le cas avec des anges nus et demandeurs, selon l'opinion de Sam. « Dis-moi si tu m'aimes, Gabriel.

— Comment oses-tu utiliser ma seul faiblesse contre moi, Sam ? » crie Gabriel d'une voix blessée – mais il sourit. Il se mord la lèvre lorsque Sam tire plus fort ; c'est vraiment du fétichisme, à ce point-là. « Je te faisais confiance, Sam ! Comment peux-tu... »

Il est interrompu par son propre cri de plaisir quand Sam se met à utiliser ses deux mains, faisait courir ses doigts sur le cuir chevelu de Gabriel.

« Oh, _putain_ , d'accord, d'accord, je t'aime ! » crie Gabriel. Ses yeux se ferment sous les sensations cataclysmiques qui l'envahissent. « Je t'aime, voilà, c'est dit. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai mis en place ce plan stupide ? »

Les doigts de Sam se desserrent et ils s'éloignent des cheveux de Gabriel. Sam est sans voix. Il savait déjà, bien sûr, que Gabriel était un peu… obsédé par lui, d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais de l'amour ? C'est différent. C'est tellement… _humain_. Quelque chose que Sam sait être très puissant, voire même mortel. Il aimait Jess, le lui disait tous les jours et ça n'a pas suffit.

Et maintenant, Gabriel est amoureux de lui ? C'est bouleversant. Flatteur, et Sam sait que c'est parfaitement vrai. C'est la seule chose qui ait du sens, qui explique toutes les actions de Gabriel. Ce qui est encore plus bouleversant, c'est qu'il éprouve la même chose.

Gabriel le regarde avec prudence, un œil fermé, et Sam peut sentir battre nerveusement son cœur, là où leurs corps se touchent, clairement effrayé de ce qu'il vient d'admettre.

« Je… je t'aime aussi, » dit Sam. Il a l'air tout perdu en disant ces mots. Gabriel lève les yeux, sans y croire.

« Sam, ne…

— Je crois que je t'aime depuis que tu as sauvé Dean de cette sorcière », dit Sam, autant pour lui-même que pour Gabriel. Son front se plisse tandis qu'il essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe. « Tu es impossible. Et irritant. Et des fois, tu es un vrai connard.

— Eh bien, merci Sammy, » répond Gabriel après un silence qui laisse penser que Sam ne va plus rien dire.

« Mais tu es aussi hilarant et courageux et déterminé », continue Sam. Ses yeux reviennent vers ceux de Gabriel, qui a l'air presque aussi confus que lui, toujours plaqué au lit par Sam. « Tu as des valeurs, même si tu le caches, et tu es doux et passionné.

— N'oublie pas sexy », ajoute Gabriel en souriant.

Sam lui rend son sourire et se penche en avant, en oubliant tout le reste. Ils ont encore plein de trucs à comprendre ; et alors ? Être avec Gabriel sera toujours confus. Être amoureux de lui est… terrifiant. Mais c'est aussi faisable, probablement – plus facile que d'affronter l'Apocalypse, en tout cas. Il pose sa bouche juste à côté de celle de Gabriel et laisse ses longs cheveux chatouiller le visage émerveillé de l'ange.

« Oh, je n'oublie pas. »

Sam l'embrasse en souriant.

* * *

« Alors, Gabe… on est dans ton Paradis, là ?

— Ouais, je l'ai créé et il n'est à personne, alors je l'ai juste pris pour moi.

— Ah. Alors, est-ce que je peux voir le mien ? Ma petite tranche de paradis rien qu'à moi ?

— Hmm. Je crois pouvoir t'en offrir un aperçu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… oooh ! _Oh..._ »

* * *

« Cas, est-ce que je peux voir tes ailes ?

— Non, Dean.

— S'il te plaît ?

— Ce n'est pas une question de politesse, Dean. Tes sens sont trop faibles pour les percevoir.

— Mais j'ai vu leur ombre !

— Oui, je pourrais théoriquement en manifester une version tangible, mais cela pourrait créer une anomalie astronomique…

— Je te promets que ça en vaudra le coup.

— Que veux-tu dire… Oh ! Dean ! _Dean… »_


End file.
